


마나밀레 백업

by Judith_backup



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, G24, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!milletian
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judith_backup/pseuds/Judith_backup
Summary: 포스타입에 업로드한 글을 백업한 글입니다.마나밀레 단편 위주, 각 챕터는 이어지지 않는 별개의 작품입니다.대부분 G24까지의 스포일러와 유혈묘사, 폭행, 사망소재, 집착 등의 소재를 다루고 있습니다.되도록이면 Ao3과 작성자의 포스타입에서만 읽어주시고, 텍스트본화 및 복사는 자제 부탁드립니다.
Relationships: Manannan MacLir/milletian(mabinogi)





	1. 목차

현재 마나밀레 백업본의 목록입니다.

챕터를 넘기기 불편하신 분들을 위해 첫 장에 목록을 비치했으며, 순서는 포스타입 업로드 날짜 순서입니다.

가장 최근 글이 리스트 하단에 있습니다. 아래 좌표 뿐만 아니라 인터페이스 상단의 Chapter by Chapter → Chapter index(혹은 Full page index)를 통해 해당 챕터로 이동할 수 있습니다.

ex) 20/08/31 기준 가장 최근 업로드: 마나밀레 HL로 마나난이 밀레 줍는 게 보고싶어서...

  
**최종 업데이트; 2020. 08. 31.**

마나난밀레로 대디플 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267372/chapters/53173312

마나난밀레로 G23 이후가 보고싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267372/chapters/53173363

마나난밀레로 짭근친AU 키잡이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267372/chapters/53173390

마나난밀레로 HL 보고싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267372/chapters/53173417

마나난밀레로 밀레가 제물로 바쳐지는게 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267372/chapters/53173450

마나난밀레 현대AU로 할리킹 로코물이 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267372/chapters/53173492

마나난밀레로 밀레가 마나난옷 입은 게 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267372/chapters/63789736

마나밀레 HL로 마나난이 밀레 줍는 게 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267372/chapters/63789895


	2. 마나난밀레로 대디플 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 19. 01. 13. 3차 추가 공백포함 11,056 자 / 공백미포함 8,418 자  
> * BL, 대디플, 캐붕과 설정붕괴 및 화력부족으로 인한 마무리 급전개 등등... 많은 양해 부탁드립니다ㅠㅠ

# 마나난밀레로 대디플 보고싶어서

BL / 남밀레른 / 마나밀레 / 캐붕 및 설정붕괴 주의 / G23 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

벨바스트 자치령에서 남쪽으로 이틀, 뒤로는 더이상 육지가 보이지 않고 앞으로는 오직 시퍼런 죽음의 망망대해만이 남아있을 때 즈음까지 내려가면 바위에 좌초된 두 개의 난파선이 있다. 암초를 지나기 전에는 바닥조차 보이지 않을만큼 시커먼 심해의 조류가 소용돌이치며 배를 삼키고, 두 난파선 사이를 지나면 끊임없는 폭풍이 몰아치며 더이상의 접근을 허용하지 않았기에, 그곳을 넘어선 곳은 아직 발견되지 않은 미지의 세계로 남아있었다. 좀 더 직설적으로 말하자면 그 난파선과 암초를 통과한 탐험대가 없었다고 서술할 수 있겠다. 그것은 나침반이나 망원경 따위같은 다난들의 기술적인 업적보다 더 단순하고 원시적인 지표였고, 결국 에린에 실존하는 모든 지도의 남쪽 끝은 그 암초와 그 주변을 부유하는 두 표류물만으로 끝이 나 있었다.

하지만 육지가 보이지 않는 두려움과 난파의 위험성과 같은 관념적인 장벽을 극복하는 모험가들은 시대를 불문하고 있기 마련이었고, 주신의 검을 하사받은 인간신이 이끄는 빛의 인도와 이면을 꿰뚫는 영웅의 통찰력을 조합한 원정대가 그 첫 포문을 열었다. 물론 그 원정대의 중심에는 울라 대륙 뿐만이 아니라 이리아까지 그 유명세를 떨치고 있는 밀레시안이 있었고 그것은 곧 원정대의 무조건적인 성공을 뜻한다는 것을 의미했다. 고작 밀레시안, 그가 있다는 사실 하나만으로.

죽은 자들이 이끄는 유령선과 검은 해류가 흐르는 암초를 지나 밀레시안의 배가 황량한 해안에 닿았다. 수영을 못하는 어린 자이언트의 사정으로 겨우 뭍에 정박한 돛 없는 배에서 내린 밀레시안이 본 것은 빛나는 조개껍데기와 용도를 알 수 없는 결계장치 뿐이었다. 모래사장과 현혹의 산호와 황량한 암석으로 이루어진 세 다리를 지나 두 다난과 하나의 밀레시안이 도착한 꼭대기는 나침반을 꼭 닮은 신전이었다.

그곳은 마치 신의 분노에서 유일하게 살아남은 방주처럼 번개와 태풍이 부는 바다 한가운데에서도 고고하게 그 위용을 자랑하고 있었다. 화려한 음각이 새겨진 대리석과 금으로 장식한 기둥, 산호와 진주가 박힌 분수대가 서있고 이국의 바다색을 닮은 사파이어와 토파즈가 신전의 아래를 떠받치듯 중심부를 차지하고 있었다. 신의 영광을 읊고 기적이 나열한 그곳의 중심부에 맨발의 남자가 서 있었다.

보잘것 없는 인간의 장황한 수사법으로 그를 표현할 수 밖에 없음을 용서하라. 지금부터 여러분이 보게 될 이것은 신과 각축전을 벌이는 인간-과연 밀레시안을 인간이라 칭할 수 있다면-의 어느 기록에도 적혀있지 않은 은밀한 거래의 이야기이기에, 화자의 좁은 식견만으로 이 이야기를 풀어내야만 하기 때문이다.

흔히 비유하듯 그를 묘사하자면, 그는 파도에 산산이 부서지는 물거품같은 은발을 가지고 있었다. 허리까지 물흐르듯 흘러내리는 결 좋은 실타래 사이로 언뜻 보이는 푸른 귀걸이와 금으로 도금된 고급스러운 세 다리의 토크가 어깨를 감싸며 심해의 색을 닮은 푸른 망토를 장식하고 있었다. 태양에 그을려 갈색으로 그을린 넓은 어깨는 바다처럼 넓었고, 새벽의 푸르스름한 어스름과 밤바다의 색이 혼합된 잿빛날개는 바닷바람에 흐르듯 우아하게 흔들리고 있었다. 영원을 사는 자의 그것답게 회백색의 눈동자에는 권태가 침전되어 있었다.

어쩌면, 이것은 긴 이야기가 될 지도 모르겠다. 고귀한 바다의 신은 처음 밀레시안을 본 순간, 그의 아름답고 고귀한 것을 아끼는 고매한 그 탐미적 충동이 심장 아래에서 들끓기 시작했기에. 그리고 겪어본 적 없는 공허와 결핍을 채우기 위해 그 고상한 입을 열었기 때문에. 그저 손을 들어 그 숨통을 막고 존재를 압살시켜 흔적도 남기지 않고 사라지게 하는 대신, 바다의 신은 충분히 자비를 발휘하여 새로운 객을 향해 입을 열었다. 그의 목소리는, 마치 종유석 동굴안에서 리타르단도로 연주하는 팀파니의 울림처럼 묵직하면서도 세밀하고, 부드럽게 울렸다. 청각이 그저 단순히 공기의 진동이라고들 할지라도, 적막을 깨는 그의 목소리는 소라고둥이 간직한 바다의 소리처럼 시퍼런 남색빛을 띠고 있었다. 그 자체가 바다였다.

"내 신전에 기별 없이 걸음 하다니. 설마 스쿠압틴의 다리를 거치면서 그 주인을 몰랐다 말하지 아니하겠지."

"당신이… 마나난이야?"

밀레시안이 눈 앞의 바다에게 물었다. 그가 비스듬히 고개를 꺾고 밀레시안을 응시했다. 결 좋은 은발이 정수리를 타고 폭포수처럼 흘러내려 그의 턱선을 감쌌다. 나른한 눈매와 살짝 올라간 입꼬리에서 숨길 수 없는 흥미가 엿보였다. 밀레시안에 대한 그의 대답은 아주 오만하고도 당연한 어투로 튀어나왔다. 그가 머리를 쓸어올리며 대답했다.

"그렇다. 바다의 위대한 주인, 배의 수호자. 마나난 맥리르라 하지."

"……."

"나를 찾아 온 용무가 무엇인가, 밀레시안. 비바람과 추위가 그대를 이곳으로 이끌었나?"

"……!"

밀레시안은 잠시 망설이다가, 천천히 숨을 내뱉으며 입을 열었다. 밀레시안이 짊어진 것은 상당한 중책이었고, 그것은 단순히 자존심을 지키거나 함부로 요구할 수는 없는 것이었기에 조금은 공손하게, 그리고 묘하게 딱딱한 어투가 흘러나왔다.

"벨바스트와 대륙으로 가는 폭풍우를, 그치게 해줘."

"폭풍우를 그치게 해달라. 어째서?"

"태풍과 추위로 사람들이 고통받고 있으니까. 당신이 신이라면 최소한, 피조물을 굽어살필 의무가 있다고 생각해."

머리칼을 닮은 새하얀 눈썹이 치켜올라갔다. 무료하게 처진 눈매가 밀레시안을 내려다봤다. 감정을 알 수 없는 그 얼굴에서 슬쩍 올라간 입꼬리만이 이 상황이 재미있다는 듯 그의 기분을 대변해주는 것 같았다. 마나난이 밀레시안을 향해 천천히 발을 옮겼다. 구릿빛의 강인한 발은 소리없이 움직였으나 산처럼, 아니, 파도처럼 크고 우뚝 선 그의 움직임에 주변이 흔들리는 듯한 착각이 들었다.

밀레시안은 성년의 키였으나 그 끝은 겨우 마나난의 어깨께에 닿을 정도였기에, 신은 밀레시안의 턱을 잡고 조금 고개를 숙여 눈을 마주했다. 커다란 그의 손은 밀레시안의 턱을 전부 감싸고도 공간이 조금 남았다. 하관에서 느껴지는 금반지가 밀레시안의 턱 중간을 차갑게 눌러왔다. 단지 그 행위만으로도 큰 파도를 마주한 양 압도된 것만 같았다.

각을 맞추어 재단한 듯한 날카로운 콧날이 밀레시안의 시야에 가득찼다. 쭉 뻗은 콧날과, 깊게 파인 인중과, 굳게 다물린 입술이 이어져 있었다. 마치 해표에 거대한 몸을 숨긴 암초처럼, 수려한 얼굴 사이로 거대한 신의 권능과 위엄이 숨겨져 있으리라.

"흐음, 그래. 폭풍을 멈춰달라고 부탁하기 위해 나를 찾아왔단 말이로군."

"사람들이 불안해하고 있어. 왜 멈추지 않는거야?"

"왜라고? 내게는 이유가 없다. 단지 거래를 했을 뿐이지."

"거래?"

밀레시안이 긴장으로 침을 삼키며 물었다. 자만이 가득한 손길이 밀레시안의 턱선을 훑고, 권위가 서린 오만한 눈매가 즐거움을 띠며 밀레시안을 꿰뚫었다. 밀레시안의 동공에 불안과 초조함이 뿌리내려 있었다. 마나난은 인류 존속의 책임에 종속된 밀레시안의 내면을 꿰뚫어보았고, 그의 필연적인 운명의 실 한가닥에 자신의 손가락을 하나 얽어야겠다고 마음먹었다.

"그래. 그들은 내게 바라는 것이 있었고, 나는 마침 원하는 것이 있었으니. 기껍지는 않았지만 나는 이익을 취했고, 일부에게는 안타까운 일이지만 어차피 벌어질 일이었지."

"……."

"허나 그대가 바라는 것이 그저 폭풍을 멈추는 것이라면……. 그대가 원래 있던 곳에 도달할 즈음에는 해를 보여줄 수도 있지. 약조하마."

"거래라면…, 당신이 내게서 무엇을 얻을 수 있는데?"

밀레시안의 물음에 마나난이 그제서야 자비로운 눈으로 밀레시안을 바라봤다. 백금색의 눈동자가 밀레시안의 콧등을 타고 천천히 아래로 훑어내려갔다. 유약하게 깎인 이목구비와 창백하게 질린 얼굴, 흔들리는 동공과 얕게 죽인 숨결. 그럼에도 뒷걸음치지 않겠다는듯 굴종을 모르는 입술. 그 어느 찬란한 날의 팔라라빛조차 뚫지 못할 그 완고하고 견고한 밀레시안의 성정이 나태한 신의 마음을 움직였을지도 모른다. 마나난은 손을 내려 검지로 밀레시안의 목울대를 그어내렸다. 손가락은 셔츠 목깃에 막혀 금세 멈췄다.

"나는 아름다운 것과 귀한 것을 아끼지. 아무나 손댈 수 없고, 아무나 가질 수 없는 것. 게다가 지고하신 이의 힘이 닿은 것이라면, 당연히 이 손에 넣고 싶지 않겠나?"

"무슨 말을……."

커다란 손이 밀레시안의 목덜미를 지나 어깨를 쓸었다. 건장한 팔뚝에 약간 힘이 들어가면서 핏줄이 우뚝 솟아올랐다. 그 힘에 밀레시안의 셔츠가 어깨로 밀려내려가 여린 어깨를 내비쳤다. 흥미와 관심, 약간의 색욕과 전율이 섞인 모호한 눈빛이 밀레시안을 훑었다. 밀레시안의 얼굴을 덮을 만큼 큰 손이 밀레시안의 단추를 가볍게 튕기며 앞섶을 벌렸다. 희고 마른 가슴과 산호색 유두가 드러났다.

"그저 나의 권태로운 삶에 잠깐의 놀잇감이면 충분해."

마나난의 손이 밀레시안의 목덜미에서 납작한 가슴으로 내려갔다. 밀레시안은 그의 손길을 쳐낼 생각도 하지 못한 채 딱딱하게 굳어있었다. 밀레시안의 얼굴에 두려움이 번지고, 그 두려움은 어깨로, 손 끝으로 옮아갔다. 다가온 입술에 밀레시안의 이마와 눈두덩이가 파묻히고, 그 말랑하고 부드러운 입술이 콧날을 따라 천천히 내려갔다. 미간에 타인의 숨결이 흐르듯 퍼지는 느낌에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 속눈썹을 파르르 떨며 눈을 감았다.

밀레시안이 눈을 감기 전 마지막으로 눈에 담은 것은 신전을 감싸며 남근처럼 우뚝하게 선 대리석 기둥들과, 흥미로운 빛을 띠며 진주색을 반짝이는 마나난의 눈동자였다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

어린 자이언트와 길 잃은 엘프가 폭풍우 치는 섬으로 돌아가고, 신의 제단에는 신과 신에게 바쳐질 제물만이 남아있다.

스륵, 하고 뻣뻣하게 풀 먹인 천이 구겨지는 소리가 밀레시안의 귓가에 울렸다. 분수대에서 흐르는 물줄기 소리, 신의 권능을 대변하는 천둥과 비바람의 소리, 모든 것을 잡아삼킬듯 위압적인 파도 소리보다 고작 직물과 직물이 마주치는 작은 소리만으로도 온 몸의 근육이 수축하는 것이 느껴졌다. 시야를 차단했기에 주변의 소리가 더 선명하게 들리고, 그와 닿는 접촉 부위가 더 뜨겁게 타오르는 것만 같았다.

크고 투박한 손이 밀레시안의 몸 위를 쓸어내렸다. 마나난의 손이 일자로 판판하게 갈라진 마른 배와 잘록하게 들어간 척추뼈에 닿았다. 창백하고 마른 상체 위로 입술이 지나갔다. 잡아먹을 듯 깨물고 빨아대며 그 흔적을 남겼다. 마나난의 입술이 지나간 자리마다 흰 눈밭에 떨어진 동백꽃처럼 시뻘건 열꽃이 피었다.

밀레시안은 마나난의 더운 숨길이 지나갈 때마다 입술이 닿는 모든 곳으로 영육을 빼앗기는 것만 같았다. 아무런 대책도 없이 큰 파도를 맞닥뜨린 어부가 되어버린 것만 같았다. 도화지같이 창백했던 나신은 붉은 손자국과 잇자국으로 얼룩덜룩했다. 온 몸에서 열이 오르기 시작하다가, 그의 혀가 오목하게 파인 배꼽을 핥자 밀레시안의 입에서 흑, 하고 울음같은 낮은 음절이 새어나왔다. 긴장으로 굳어있던 어깨가 들썩이고 본능적으로 마나난의 어깨를 잡고 밀었다. 마나난은 그 거부의 손길에 아랑곳하지 않은 채 그 자리에 박힌 듯 꿈쩍도 하지않고 밀레시안의 몸 빼곡히 자신의 흔적을 남겼다. 모든 것을 잡아먹을 듯한 큰 파도 대신 잔물결과 같은 간지러움이 밀레시안의 안에서 피어올랐다.

폭포수처럼 흘러내리는 긴 은발이 밀레시안의 허리께를 가득 삼켰다. 그의 정염어린 숨결이 마른 허벅지에 닿자 저절로 허리가 펴지고 흉골이 위로 솟았다. 흐으, 하고 가느다란 신음이 새어나오며 알 수 없는 전율이 흘렀다. 처져있던 성기로 혈류가 모이며 발긋하게 달아오르기 시작했다. 온 몸에 작은 빛먼지가 돌아다니는 것처럼 간지러웠다.

"으, 잠깐만…."

밀레시안의 만류에도 불구하고 커다란 손이 밀레시안의 남근을 잡았다. 안돼, 밀레시안이 다시 그를 밀어냈지만 얼굴을 거칠게 덮쳐오는 마나난의 입술에 그 거부마저 먹혀버렸다. 투박한 손이 마치 예술 작품을 감상하듯, 손가락 하나하나씩 밀레시안의 성기를 느리게 감싸안았다. 스스로 수음할 때와는 다른 생경한 감각에 저절로 숨을 들이마셨다. 그의 엄지가 밀레시안의 선단을 짓누르며 이리저리 돌려댈 때마다, 밀레시안은 표현할 수 없는 찌릿한 성감에 온 몸을 긴장시키며 어깨를 떨어댔다. 어린아이가 장난감을 가지고 노는 것처럼 조금은 과격한 손놀림에 밀레시안은 이해할 수 없는 기대감에 녹아내렸다.

마나난의 손이 밀레시안의 성기를 흔드는 리듬에 맞춰 둘로 갈라진 매끈한 선단이 포피 사이로 숨었다가 나타나기를 반복했다. 귀두관을 좁히며 가볍게 찌그러뜨리다가, 강도를 높여 빠르게 밀레시안의 성기를 뽑아올리자 밀레시안의 것이 번들거렸다. 밀레시안의 다리에 힘이 풀리고 마나난을 밀어내던 손이 등에 매달렸다. 짤막한 신음을 뱉어내며 몸이 굳었다. 금방이라도 사출할 듯 밀레시안의 성기가 껄떡거렸다.

"아, 읏…, 쌀 것 같아…. 응, 흐응……."

밀레시안의 얼굴은 금방이라도 절정에 다다를 듯 붉게 달아올랐다. 코끝과 콧잔등, 작은 광대 위로 새빨간 나비의 형상처럼 열이 올랐다. 우윳빛 피부 위로 귀와 코끝, 턱끝이 봉숭아색으로 불그스름하게 물들어 색정적으로 보였다. 마나난은 밀레시안의 성기에서 손을 뗐다. 밀레시안의 페니스는 아쉬운듯 덜렁거리에 프리컴만을 토해냈다. 밀레시안은 사정 직전에 끊긴 냉정한 그 자극이 아쉬워 자신의 손을 아래로 가져가던 찰나였다.

마나난이 밀레시안의 팔을 붙잡아 고정시키고 조심스레 바닥에 눕혔다. 고개를 젖히고 헐떡이는 그 입술에 다시 제 입술을 붙여 거친 숨을 빼앗았다. 앓는 듯한 소리가 잇새를 통해 간헐적으로 새어나와 마나난의 동굴 같은 입천장 위를 두드리다가 사라졌다. 두 몸이 겹쳐졌다. 실크처럼 부드럽게 흘러내리는 머리카락이 밀레시안의 양 옆을 가렸다. 오만하고 아름다운 남자의 얼굴이 밀레시안의 시야에 가득 들어왔다. 맞닿은 아래로 흉흉하게 선 그의 성기가 느껴졌다.

밀레시안은 무릎을 세워 그와의 거리를 벌리려 했으나, 기둥처럼 짓눌러오는 그의 몸뚱이에 눌려 오히려 무릎이 세워진 채 옆으로 벌리는 꼴이 되어버렸다. 허리를 비틀며 그의 아래에서 빠져나가려 했지만 붙잡힌 팔 때문에 시도는 번번이 무산되었고, 마나난은 그런 밀레시안을 내려다보며 고개를 앞으로 기울였다. 입술이 떨어지고 거친 숨이 튀어나왔다. 밀레시안은 쌕쌕거리며 마나난을 노려보았지만 그는 여전히 나른한 눈길로 밀레시안을 바라보고 있을 뿐이었다. 이마와 코끝이 맞닿으며 눈동자가 가득 찼다.

흐릿해진 밀레시안의 눈을 집요하게 바라보던 그는 좋은 생각이 났다는 듯 입꼬리를 말아올리며 밀레시안의 무릎으로 손을 내렸다. 손바닥이 봉긋하게 솟아오른 무릎뼈를 덮고, 길쭉하고 굵은 손가락이 오금과 종아리를 잡아챘다. 갑작스러운 접촉에 밀레시안은 다리를 퍼득거리며 발로 차듯 그의 손을 쳐냈다. 하지만 밀레시안의 몸부림은 어린 아이의 손에 잡힌 나비의 날갯짓과 같은 것이라, 그것은 그의 품에서 벗어난다기 보다는 오히려 더 깊숙한 곳으로 자신을 맡기는 자살행위와도 같았다. 같은 유기질과 무기질로 구성되어 있다 하더라도 그 경도와 밀도는 현저하게 차이가 났고, 근력과 본태적인 힘의 구성에서 그와 밀레시안의 차이는 이루 말할 수가 없을 만큼 달랐기에. 손바닥으로 가는 근육과 마른 무릎뼈가 만져졌다.

마나난은 밀레시안의 허벅지가 바닥에 닿을 정도로 손에 무게를 실었다. 다리와 하체가 말려 올라하면서 밀레시안의 엉덩이가 허공으로 살짝 들렸다. 여전히 밀레시안의 성기는 사정 직전의 것을 하고 있어 움직임에 따라 고개를 끄덕이고 있었다. 마나난의 시선이 밀레시안의 성기와 음낭, 서혜부와 회음부를 거쳐 꽃잎 주름처럼 다물린 구멍으로 향했다. 버석하게 젖은 그곳은 한 치의 틈도 보이지 않고 연꽃의 주름처럼 촘촘하게 다물려 있었다.

윤기 흐르는 그을린 피부와 조각처럼 깎은 듯 유려한 팔근육이 근사하게 움직이며 밀레시안의 허벅지를 속박했다. 밀레시안의 허벅지가 움직일 때마다 마나난의 팔에 그려진 화려한 문신이 울렁거리며 움직였다. 손에 좀 더 무게를 실어 허벅지를 벌려대자 밀레시안의 아래가 뻐끔 벌어지며 안쪽의 붉은 속살을 내비쳤다.

마나난이 밀레시안의 성기끝에 맺힌 프리컴을 훑어내어 버름한 구멍 주변을 문질렀다. 그러고나선 묵직하게 선 제 성기를 꺼내 밀레시안의 구멍에 귀두 끝을 맞췄다. 둥근 첨단이 닿는 그 감각만으로도 남근의 크기가 와닿았다. 밀레시안은 엉덩이에 힘을 준 채 어깨를 바닥으로 밀며 그에게서 벗어나려 했다. 여전히, 밀레시안은 그의 품 밖으로 헤어나오지 못했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

"윽, 흐아……. 잠깐, 아…, 아윽!"

마나난은 바닥에 벌어진 밀레시안의 다리를 자신의 허리에 감게 하며 밀레시안의 골반을 잡고 깊숙이 당겼다. 천천히 피스톤질을 시작하자 밀레시안은 그가 안을 찌르는 곳곳마다 울음 섞인 비명을 질러댔다. 그럼에도 밀레시안의 내벽은 마나난의 것을 세게 물고 그를 더 안쪽으로 거세게 들어올 것을 유도하는 것마냥 뜨겁게 달라붙었다. 마나난은 밀레시안의 안을 퍽퍽 쳐박아올리며 밀레시안의 좁은 아래를 사정없이 범했다. 너른 어깨 사이로 밀레시안의 나신이 보이다가 사라지기를 반복했다.

"나에게는 아홉의 아들이 있다. 모두 강하기는 하지만 그다지 아름답지는 않아. 밀레시안, 그대와는 다르게 말이야."

"흐으……. 읏, 움직이면…, 힉, 그만…!"

밀레시안은 자신의 아래와 마나난의 성기가 이어진 접합부가 타들어가는 듯한 고통을 느꼈다. 뜨거운 부지깽이가 안쪽을 뚫고 헤집는 느낌에 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 마치 깊은 바다에 겨우 얼굴만 내민 것처럼 숨이 목 끝까지 차올랐다. 두터운 성기가 안쪽에서 더 커지면서 여린 점막 여기저기를 헤집어댔다. 온 몸이 경련하고 눈 앞이 새까맣게-어쩌면 새하얗게- 점멸했다.

아래가 울컥 차오르는 느낌이 묘했다. 그가 아래를 퍽퍽 찔러댈 때마다 고통은 잦아들고 날선 쾌락이 선명하게 다가왔다. 어느 순간부턴가, 밀레시안의 울음이 묘한 신음으로 뒤바뀌는 순간. 그 때에서야 마나난은 재미있다는 듯 눈에 이채를 빛내며 밀레시안의 아래로 세게 치달았다.

"흐음."

"흐익, 흡…, 흐응……."

"그대처럼 아름다운 것이 나의 아이가 된다면 좋을 터인데."

"힉, 하으… 으으…, 으응, 응,"

밀레시안의 앓는 소리가 달큰한 신음으로 변하고 고양감이 섞인 울음이 퍼져나왔다. 예고없이 밀려오는 살덩이는 사정없이 아래를 헤집었으나 밀레시안은 본능적으로 더 큰 쾌락지점을 찾기 위해 스스로 허리를 흔들기 시작했다. 아래를 범하던 마나난의 움직임이 뚝 그쳤다. 내벽을 긁어내리던 움직임이 멈추자, 밀레시안은 흥분에 취해 마나난의 어깨에 팔을 두르고 그의 성기에 제 엉덩이를 흔들었다.

"흐으…, 얼른, 간지러워……."

"대디Daddy 라고 불러보게."

마나난이 땀에 젖은 밀레시안의 머리카락을 이마 위로 쓸어올렸다. 봉긋한 이마 위로 미처 닦아내지 못한 땀방울이 고여 흘러내리다가 눈두덩에 번진 눈물과 섞여 머리카락 사이로 스며들며 사라졌다. 밀레시안은 울음을 터트리며 상체를 일으키며 마나난의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 한참동안 주저하다가, 그의 귀에 간신히 들릴 만큼 작게 울었다.

"대, 대디……."

"흐음…."

"……. 대…디, 아이, 할 테니까… 아래 좀… 흑, 흐으…!"

밀레시안이 마나난의 목을 껴안고 신음하며 애원하자, 마나난은 그제서야 밀레시안을 고쳐안았다. 이제는 새빨갛게 달아오른 밀레시안의 둔부를 감싸안고 성기를 밀레시안의 구멍으로 쳐올렸다. 밀레시안은 마나난의 목에 코알라처럼 매달린 채 그가 잡고 오르내리는 손길에 따라 허리를 흔들 수 밖에 없었다.

정액이 섞인 질척하고 야한 소리가 들렸다. 마나난은 밀레시안의 골반과 엉덩이를 잡은 손을 조금 올려 그의 얇은 허리를 잡았다. 커다란 양 손끝이 간신히 닿았다. 엄지로 양 유두를 굴리면서, 나머지 손가락으로 날개뼈와 척추를 쓰다듬었다. 한껏 예민해진 밀레시안의 몸이 그의 손길에 질식할 듯 몸부림쳤다. 금방이라도 그의 모든 것에 녹아내릴 것만 같았다.

밀레시안의 성기는 이제 완연하게 기립해있었다. 귀두가 부연 액체를 울컥울컥 쏟아내며 밀레시안의 아랫배와 마나난의 배를 툭툭 쳐댔다. 밀레시안은 숨길 수 없는 수치심과 주체할 수 없는 성감의 쾌락에 거의 의식을 잃기 직전이었고, 마나난의 손길에 따라 거칠게 흔들리며 어린 동물이 낑낑대듯 울음이 가득한 비음을 쏟아냈다.

"흐윽, 그만… 히익, 대디, 힘들… 대디이!"

쾅! 하고 머릿속에서 번개가 치는 것 같았다. 마나난의 성기가 기둥의 뿌리까지 체중을 가득 싣고 깊숙이 찔러왔다. 눈 앞이 아찔해져왔다. 밀레시안은 목과 어깨에 힘을 주고 입을 벌린 채 아무 말도 하지 못하고 꺽꺽대는 소리만 냈다. 벌린 입 사이로 붉은 혀가 납작하게 아래에 붙고, 입가로 침이 흘렀다. 마나난이 밀레시안의 귀 끝을 깨물며 밀레시안의 안에 사정했다. 내벽에 뭉근하고 더운 액체가 퍼지는 것을 느끼며 밀레시안의 성기도 허여멀건한 물을 토해냈다.

"밀레시안, 나의 아이."

마나난이 간헐적인 신음만 내뱉으며 몸을 움찔거리는 밀레시안의 이름을 불렀다. 숨소리조차 제대로 내지 못하고 무기력하게 마나난의 어깨에 몸을 기댄 밀레시안이 겨우 그의 품에 파고들었다.

"으응."

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안이 다시 눈을 뜬 것은 제독 관사의 어느 방에서였다. 이국적인 양식의 태피스트리가 걸린 창문 틈새로 지루한 해무가 넘실거렸다. 밀레시안이 정신을 차렸다는 소식을 들은 자이언트는 문짝을 부술 기세로 달려와 펑펑 울며 그를 반겼고, 뒤따라 들어온 엘프도 눈물을 글썽이며 밀레시안의 귀환을 환영했다.

자초지종을 묻는 밀레시안에게 제독은 그가 스쿠압틴으로 향한 지 사흘이 지나자 바닷길이 열리며 폭풍우가 멎었고, 항구에서 그리 멀리 떨어지지 않은 곳에서 표류하던 작은 배에 그가 잠든채 누워있었다고 전했다. 물론 밀레시안이 눈을 뜬 것은 폭풍이 멎고도 이틀은 더 지난 후였으나, 제독은 그에 관해서는 말을 아끼며 여전히 산재된 일의 처리를 위해 급히 자리를 떴다.

창 밖에는 잔인한 폭풍우가 남긴 진흙이 뭉친 질척한 바닥과 수몰된 수십 가구의 가옥들, 바쁘게 뛰어다니는 선원들과 신관들이 즐비했다. 좀 더 휴식을 취할 것을 권하며 엘프는 어린 자이언트 소년을 데리고 방문을 닫았고, 멍하게 바깥을 바라보던 밀레시안은 문득 바지에서 느껴지는 작고 묵직한 무언가를 인지했다.

주머니에 손을 넣자, 마나난의 망토를 고정하던 트리스켈리온* 문양의 토크가 손에 잡혔다. 밀레시안은 문득 그의 크고 건조한 손을 상기했다. 곧게 뻗은 손가락과 허벅지를 거의 감싸안는 커다란 손바닥, 나무토막처럼 굵고 단단한 팔목과 선연하게 튀어나온 시퍼런 핏줄까지. 밀레시안은 엄지로 마나난의 표식을 따라 덧그리다가 멍하게 속삭였다. 마나난 맥리르.

비린 바닷가의 냄새와 거친 바닷가 억양이 밀레시안을 맞았다. 폭풍우가 지났고, 두 번째 밤이 끝나가고 있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 트리스켈리온[triskelion]; 3개의 다리[팔, 가지]가 같은 중심에서 소용돌이 모양으로 퍼져나간 상징적인 도안


	3. 마나난밀레로 G23 이후가 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 02. 10. 4차추가 공백포함 15,683 자 / 공백미포함 11,946 자  
> * BL, 약간의 신체훼손(니플 피어싱)이 포함되어 있습니다.  
> * 본 글은 19. 01. 19 ~ 01. 25 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 마나난밀레로 G23 이후가 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

마나밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G23 스포일러

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[G23 종료 이후 스쿠압틴에서 삼일..? 내지는 일주일쯤 지내는 마나난밀레가 보고싶어요! ㅠㅠ윽 캐해석 어려운 커플링 써서 죄송합니다 그치만 마나난... 밀레가 해변가에 맨발로 나갔다가 조개껍데기 파편 같은걸 밟고 다치면 안아서 신전으로 데려와줄것같죠... 밀레 발이 한 손에 다 들어갈 것 같은 체격... 최고... 그 외에도 바닷가 산책 하던중에 야금지에서 다이아만 쏙 골라준다거나(!!!) 연주 1랭 밀레의 하프연주를 감상하면서 나름대로 꽁냥대는 데이트 아닌 데이트를 할 수 있을거라고 믿어요!]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

옅은 붉은기가 돌고 광택을 띠는 완전한 구를 상상해보라. 우윳빛으로 빛나는 그 색은 새로 자라나는 손톱의 색을 닮아있다. 흔히들 진주라 부르는 그것을 찾아내는 것은 그다지 어려운 일이 아니다. 다만, 만들어지는 과정에 섬세하게 신경을 기울여야 한다.

그것은 처음에는 모래알 혹은 작은 이물질에 불과하다. 다만 조개의 살에 박혀 상처를 파고들어가 결국에 핵이 되어 수천 겹의 석회질 딱지와 허물로 둘러싸여 거듭난다. 결국, 이 아름답고 귀한 이 트로피는 상처 밖에 주지 않는 현실에 대한 조개의 극단적 순응과 거부 없는 수용의 참담한 결과물인 셈이다. 환경에 대한 생물학적 개선을 포기한 채 저혼자 견뎌내고 상처를 침식시켜 새로운 보석으로 만들어내는, 마치 수도승의 고행과 같은 그 과업을 이루어내는 조개를 기억하도록 하자. 조개와 진주의 관계야말로, 진정으로 밀레시안과 그의 업적을 닮아있음에.

밀레시안이 진주를 닮았느냐 묻는다면, 기꺼이 아니라 답할 수 있다. 밀레시안의 피부와 눈동자와 머리와 심지어 성별과 목소리까지 언제고 정해진 것은 없는 연유에서다. 그렇다면 밀레시안을 밀레시안이라 증명할 수 있는 것은 무엇이라 정의할 수 있을까. 그리 멀지 않은 과거, 수리부엉이의 눈을 가진 기사가 던진 질문에 대답한 밀레시안의 대답을 인용하자면 몸짓과 습관, 혹은 성격과 기억이 그를 그로 존재케하는 토대라 할 수 있을 것이다. 물론 이 흥미로운 답변이 모든 밀레시안들에게 명백하게 적용되지는 않겠으나, 일반적으로 별에서 온 이방인들에게 간단하면서도 논란의 여지가 크게 남지 않는 통상적인 답이라 해 두겠다.

다시 논점으로 돌아가서, 지금 우리의 눈 앞에 있는 밀레시안 역시 앞선 답과 일치되는 자였다. 하지만 여타 밀레시안들과 다른 점은 신의 절대적인 권능에도 굴복하지 않는 집요한 성정을 가지고 있었다는 점과, 자신의 이익은 묵살하되 도움을 청하는 손길은 방관하지 못하는 지극히 공리주의적인 천성을 가졌다는 점이다. 이 비극적인 천성-주변의 입장에서 볼 때-은 죽지않는 밀레시안 고유의 특징과 결합을 이루면서 다난들에게 상처받고 잊혀지면서도 기꺼이 황폐한 전쟁에 그 몸을 던지곤 했다. 수많은 투쟁의 역사 끝에 그에게 남겨진 것은 화려한 부귀영화가 아닌, 진주와 같은 타이틀 뿐이었다.

그렇다. 밀레시안은 그 정신과 육체 속에 상처를 끌어안은 채 굳건한 의지로 그 상처조차 자신의 것으로 감싸 안아, 종국에는 우아하고 고아한 빛의 진주를 토해내는 조개를 닮았다.

스쿠압틴의 모든 모래와 퇴적물들은 바닷물에 끊임없이 침식되어간다. 밀물과 썰물에 드나드는 것은 비단 모래와 퇴적물만이 아니었는데, 온 몸에 권태를 두른 이 배의 주인은 평소와는 다르게 자신의 배에 새로운 이방인의 방문을 허락했다. 남쪽과 북쪽만을 향해야 할 나침반은 기묘하게도 섬을 닮은 배를 향하고 있었고, 밀레시안은 나침반이 이끄는 방향을 따라 바다신의 신전을 짊어진 배에 그 발을 딛었다.

벨바스트에서 꽤 많은 거리를 항해 해 온 작은 나룻배가 스쿠압틴의 연안에 이르러서는 산산이 부서졌다. 첫 방문과는 다르게 폭풍우도 유령선도 암초도 없었지만, 서투른 키 조종과 항해 경험의 부재는 작은 바람에도 배를 뒤집어버리기 충분했고, 결국 밀레시안은 첫 방문과 마찬가지로 온 몸이 쫄딱 젖은 채 모래와 초목으로 뒤덮인 스쿠압틴의 첫 다리에 도착해야 했다.

느즈막한 오후의 팔라라는 모래사장을 금빛으로 물들이며 스쿠압틴의 신전으로 저물고 있었다. 밀레시안은 서쪽 수평선으로 녹아드는 팔라라를 바라보곤 다급히 셔츠와 바지를 벗어 난파선의 선수에 널었다. 밤이 찾아오기 전에 조금이나마 물기를 말려보고자 하는 시도였지만 사실 별 도리가 없음은 스스로가 더 잘 알고 있었다. 널부러진 깃대를 주워 모래에 박아넣은 뒤, 소금물을 가득 먹은 신발을 벗어 한 짝씩 걸었다. 아무도 볼 사람이 없다고는 하나 속옷만 입고 다니기엔 괜시리 부끄러웠는지, 선수에 걸어뒀던 셔츠를 걷어 걸레 짜듯이 물기를 쭉 짰다. 비리고 짠 바다내음이 주르륵 소리를 내며 발치로 흩어졌다.

밀레시안은 주름진 셔츠를 털어 대충 걸치고 해변가를 향해 걸었다. 여기저기 조개껍데기와 유리병 조각따위가 널려있었다. 밀레시안은 이 파편들이 정체를 알 수 없는 생물체들-그들은 자신을 파댜루루라고 소개했지만 밀레시안은 해산물과 포유류의 혼종따위에게 이름을 불러주며 살갑게 놀아줄 마음은 두 번 다시 없었다-의 장난감임을 확신하고 최대한 발소리를 죽였다. 자신이 이곳에 온 이유는 그 생물체들과 놀아주기 위한 것도, 이 배의 주인과 다시 조우하기 위해서도 아니었기 때문에.

이쯤에서 밀레시안이 스쿠압틴에 정박한 이유를 알아볼 필요가 있겠으나, 부끄럽게도 그 이유는 지극히 속물적이고 현실적인 이유였기에 요즘 타라의 귀족들 사이에서 유행하는 완곡어법으로 둘러대자면 "서정적이고 찬란한 신의 광휘가 라흐에서 빛나리라" 라고 대답할 수 있었다. 쉽게 말하자면, 다이아몬드를 사모으는 왕성과 귀족들의 자본주의에 굴복했다는 뜻이었다.

결국 밀레시안은 왕실을 위한다는 명분과 포상금이라는 지극히 사적이고 개인적인 명분-앞서 말한 밀레시안의 공리주의적 측면은 잊어버리도록 하자. 정의가 빵을 주지도, 희망이 와인을 주지는 않으므로 최소한의 품위유지를 위해서는 사익추구가 고전적인 윤리따위보다 더 중요한 법이다. 벨테인 특별조의 서무를 맡은 다난이 그 대표적인 예라고 해 두겠다.-을 가지고 바다신의 배에 도착했다. 중요한 것은, 그 음험한 이유를 알든 모르든간에 마나난 맥리르라는 이름을 가진 바다신이 밀레시안을 자신의 섬에 들어올 수 있도록 허락했다는 점이다.

"망했다…. 다이아는 고사하고 금광석 조각도 없잖아."

밀레시안은 품에서 야금체를 꺼내들고 모래사장 이곳저곳을 체로 걸러댔지만 고운 모래는 체에 걸러져 흩어지고, 남는 것은 조개 껍데기와 바닷물에 밀려온 쓰레기들 뿐이었다. 엎친 데 덮친 격으로, 맨발로 해변을 걸었던 탓에 밀레시안의 발은 날카로운 유리조각과 조개에 긁혀 자잘한 생채기가 가득했다. 밀레시안이 타고 온 배-였으나 난파되어 조각난-의 잔해물이 스쿠압틴의 주변을 따라 둥둥 떠다니며 바닷물에 가라앉았다가 떠오르길 반복하는 동안, 밀레시안은 스쿠압틴의 첫 다리에서 맨 다리와 소금물로 젖은 셔츠가 모래로 잔뜩 뒤덮힐 만큼 열심히 보석을 캐고 다녔다. 물론 그 노력이 무색하게도, 반짝이는 것은 죄다 이곳의 주인이 가져간 모양인지 어느 것도 나오는 일이 없었다.

"어쩌지. 저 젤리같은 녀석들한테 도와달라고 요청해야하나."

빈 손으로 돌아가는 것은 둘째치고, 배도 부서졌으니 돌아갈 방법도 막막했다. 밀레시안은 수풀 속에서 꺄르륵 거리며 뛰어다니는 분홍색과 초록색의 생물체를 흘낏 바라보고는 머리를 쓸어올리며 해변의 끝으로 시선을 돌렸다. 저 생물체들에게 잡혔다간 하루종일 숨바꼭질과 가위바위보를 해야 할 판이었다. 밀레시안은 결국 섬의 원주민에게 도움을 요청하는 대신, 해변의 끝까지 걸어가기로 마음먹었다. 애꿎은 야금체만 툭툭 치며 해변 끝으로 발길을 옮겼다.

해변의 가장 끝머리, 뻑뻑한 바닷물이 돌절벽에 부딪히며 새하얀 포말로 부서지고 있었다. 눈 앞에 막힌 돌절벽 너머로 스쿠압틴의 두 번째 다리가 음울한 보랏빛을 내며 손짓하고 있었다. 틀어막았던 짜증이 울컥울컥 목 위를 넘어왔다. 망할! 소리를 지르며 야금체를 집어던진 밀레시안은 그 자리에 주저앉아 등을 대고 풀썩 드러누웠다. 수평선으로 반원을 그리던 팔라라는 마지막 발악을 하듯 훤한 빛무리를 내뿜으며 바다로 풍덩 빠졌고, 시린 색을 한 두 개의 달이 밀레시안을 비추고 있었다. 바닷가의 서느런 바람이 밀레시안의 몸을 감쌌다.

달이 시허연 구름에 가리자 불투명한 어둠이 섬을 덮쳤다. 이윽고 구름이 지나가자 물비늘 위로 달과 별이 쏟아지듯 반짝이며 빛났다. 불퉁한 얼굴로 천체의 움직임을 바라보던 밀레시안은 문득 시선 끝에서 유독 움직이지 않는 것을 인지했다. 그리곤, 몸을 일으켜 그것에 시선을 고정시켰다. 돌절벽의 위에서, 은빛 머리칼이 윤슬처럼 빛나고 있었다. 밀레시안은 그 장발의 주인을 물끄러미 올려다 봤다.

구름에 숨었던 달이 다시 드러나면서 돌절벽 위를 환하게 비췄다. 창백한 달이 뜨자 뚜렷한 콧날과 이목구비에 짙게 그림자가 드리웠다. 스쿠압틴, 배의 주인과 눈이 마주쳤다. 새벽녘의 밤바다같이 고요한 푸른색과 한 치 앞도 보이지 않는 해무 같은 회백색이 오묘하게 섞인 눈이 밀레시안을 내려다보고 있었다.

밤의 어스름을 꿰뚫는 그 완벽한 신에 대해 밀레시안이 느낀 대로 묘사해보자면, 그의 시선을 마주치는 순간 숨이 차올라 폐가 팽대해지고 허벅지 뒷쪽과 무릎 뒤의 근육이 뻣뻣하게 굳는 것 같은 긴장감이 느껴졌다. 나무에 기대어 비스듬히 앉은 그의 모습은 마치 왕좌에 앉은 왕의 모습을 닮아있었다. 바람에 은발 몇가닥과 잿빛 날개가 휘날렸고, 널찍한 어깨와 섬세한 손과 큰 발은 땅에 박힌 돌처럼 단단해보였다. 굳게 닫힌 입술과 권태가 스며든 눈동자, 그림자가 반쯤 가린 날카로운 콧대와 무료한 듯 턱을 괸 채 꺾은 고개, 느긋하게 올라가는 입꼬리. 달과 별이 움직이고 파도가 밀려드는 그 동적인 움직임 속에서 유일하게 시간이 멈춘 듯한 그의 모습은 마치 어느 화가가 세필붓으로 정성스럽게 그려놓은 명화 같았다. 세밀하게 그려놓은, 고생스럽고 진득한 정성과 오랜 시간을 들여 그린 템페라¹ 성화처럼 보였다.

"……."

목까지 잠겨오는 알 수 없는 본능과 파도처럼 밀려오는 웅장한 권위, 속을 읽어낼 수 없는 날카로운 위압감. 감정을 알아보기 힘든 얼굴 위로 희미한 웃음이 깔렸다. 그 웃음은 밀레시안에게 있어 마나난의 지배적이고 우위에 선 위치를 확실히 보여주는 일련의 행위라고도 할 수 있었다. 비록 그의 행동이 부정직한 의도를 감추고 있었다고 하더라도, 이미 스쿠압틴에 발을 디딘 이상 밀레시안이 그에게서 벗어날 수 있는 방법은 거의 없었고, 결국 밀레시안은 그의 의향에 따라 자신이 움직여야 함을 본능적으로 직감할 수 있었다.

"일이 이렇게 흘러가는군. 뭐… 내겐 나쁘지 않은 것 같구나."

날개를 펼치고 돌절벽에서 내려온 그가 밀레시안을 향해 천천히 걸어왔다. 그의 움직임에 따라 푸른 망토와 흰 머리카락이 위풍당당하게 흔들렸다. 곧게 선 허리와 위엄서린 발걸음은 오랜 시간을 절대적인 왕으로 살아온 자의 것처럼 느긋하고, 또 화려했다.

마나난은 밀레시안의 머리부터 발끝까지 오만한 시선으로 훑어내렸다. 모래가 잔뜩 묻은 머리카락과 아직 마르지않아 살에 달라붙은 물 먹은 셔츠, 브리프 아래로 일자로 떨어지는 적당히 마른 허벅지와 푸른 핏줄이 솟아오른 발등, 그리고 생긴지 얼마 되지 않은 듯 붉게 부어오르기 시작하는 발의 생채기까지.

"꽤나 천방지축인 손님이로구나. 나의 배에서 이런 차림이라니."

"……."

밀레시안은 마나난이 자신의 젖은 꼴을 지적하고 있는 것을 깨달았다. 문득 무언가 변명을 하려다 다시 입을 닫았다. 항해가 순탄치 않았다 하기에는 파도는 잔잔했고, 키를 처음 잡았다고 하기에는 자존심이 상했다. 괜한 민망함에 그의 시선을 피하며 뒤를 힐끗거리자 널어놓은 옷들이 펄럭이는 것이 보였다. 어깨를 으쓱거리며 옷을 가지러 가기 위해 몸을 돌린 밀레시안을 막은 것은 마나난의 손이었다.

커다란 손이 밀레시안의 어깨의 반절을 덮었다. 몸이 다시 돌려지고, 젖은 셔츠가 그의 팔에 눌려 몸에 들러붙는 것이 느껴졌다. 그의 팔이 허리를 감싸안고, 발이 허공에 붕 떴다. 밀레시안은 외마디 비명을 지르기도 전에 스쿠압틴의 주인의 어깨에 짐짝처럼 얹혀졌다. 밀레시안의 시야는 시퍼런 망토와 모래사장으로 가득 찼다. 머리로 피가 쏠리고, 중력으로 인해 팔이 아래로 축 처졌다. 그가 움직일 때마다 구릿빛으로 건강하게 그을린 살갗이 매끈한 윤기를 내고 있는 것이 보였다. 물 먹은 셔츠가 눅눅하게 몸을 감싸오면서 그의 체온이 동시에 느껴졌다.

밀레시안은 그 감각이 이상해 입술을 깨물며 발을 버둥거렸다. 그의 등에 팔을 지탱한 채 상체를 일으키자 평소와는 다른 높이에 눈 앞이 아찔해졌다. 문득 어지러운 느낌이 들어 팔에 힘이 빠졌다. 망토를 잡고있는 밀레시안의 손이 희미하게 떨렸지만, 더이상의 저항은 없었다. 밀레시안은 마나난의 팔에 몸을 맡기고 그의 보폭에 따라 크게 요동치는 시야를 바로잡는 것에 집중했다. 그의 뒤로 분홍색, 초록색, 파란색의 생물체들이 따라오는 것이 느껴졌지만 최대한 모르는 척하며 결 좋은 은발을 쫓았고, 스쿠압틴의 생명체들은 저마다 웃으며 핑그르르 주변을 돌다가 결계장치 앞에 도달하고 나서야 저마다 숲속으로 사라졌다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

금으로 마감하고 계단처럼 쌓아 올린 분수가 끊임없이 물을 흘러내고 있었다. 스쿠압틴을 감싸는 바다의 파도소리가 멀리서 아련하게 들려오고, 바람이 기둥에 감겨 휘파람 소리처럼 나긋하게 연주하는 것 같았다. 섬세하게 세공된 석회암과 대리석 기둥이 장엄한 신전을 떠받치고 있었다. 크레드네의 축복이 곳곳이 아로새겨진 그의 신전은 반짝이는 보석과 산호로 장식되어있었고, 금으로 마무리한 제단 너머에는 화려한 꽃밭이 보였다.

영원히 시들지 않을, 보석으로 피워낸 꽃들이 신전의 한쪽을 장식하고 있었다. 보석으로 만들어진 꽃들은 어느 하나 시들거나 봉오리 맺힌 것 없이 흐드러지듯 만개 해 반짝이고 있었고, 그 정원의 중간에는 떡갈나무로 테를 두른 거대한 페달 하프가 놓여져 있었다.

"와드네Uaitne…?"

"나의 보물은 아니다만 기후를 조정하기에 좋은 것이지."

"실제로 볼 줄은 몰랐는데."

밀레시안은 의자에 앉아 끌어안듯 어깨에 공명통을 얹었다. 젖은 어깨에 닿는 빈 금속기둥이 유독 차가웠다. 의지가 있다고 전해지는 전설의 유물 답게, 줄을 뜯자 청아한 소리가 공명통을 진동시키며 어깨를 울렸다. 백색 소음처럼 들려오는 파도 부서지는 소리가 오선지가 되고, 유리종처럼 울리는 화음과 별이 쉬어가는 쉼표가 신전 빼곡히 새겨졌다. 서느런 바닷바람이 젖은 밀레시안의 몸을 훑는 동안, 신전의 허공은 와드네로 연주되는 음표들로 가득했다. 형체 없는 음률이 보석처럼 허공에 박혔다. 하프의 성대에서 울려퍼지는 그 기하학적인 음색, 고요하면서 화려한 신전에 들어서는 현악기의 호흡.

현악기를 뜯는 그 손가락과 살짝 각진 여린 어깨와 젖은 셔츠가 달라붙어 드러나는 곧게 선 척추가. 눈을 내리깔고 하프줄을 뜯어내는 밀레시안은 마치 연인을 만지는 듯 애달프고 다정했다. 하프에 안겨 신들린 듯 화려한 연주를 이끄는 밀레시안의 머리 위로 큰 그림자가 졌다.

새삼스러운 이야기지만 마나난은 진귀한 것을 아끼는 유미주의²의 기질을 가진 자였음을 감안했을 때, 그가 신과 인간의 어디에도 속하지 않는, 그야말로 중간적 존재인 밀레시안에 대해 꽤나 호감을 느꼈다는 것은 누구나 다 알아챌 수 있을 것이다. 영웅적 면모라는 진주를 품고있는 눈 앞의 밀레시안의 능력은 인간이라는 분류보다는 오히려 신이라는 속에 할당되기 충분했으나, 외려 신족과는 전혀 그 궤를 달리-여타 신이 그러했듯 에린을 위해 밀레시안을 멸족시키려 시도한다거나, 자신의 권속을 위해 전쟁을 일으키려 하는 따위의-하고 있었기에, 밀레시안이라는 특이한 존재가 마나난의 탐미적 수집욕을 자극하는 것은 당연했다.

결국, 스쿠압틴의 주인은 고의적으로 합리적이지만 비효율적인 방법으로 밀레시안을 꾀어내기 이르렀는데, 그것은 여러분이 짐작한 것과 크게 다르지 않을 것이다. 그것은 각자의 손실과 이익을 서로 대체할 수 있는 정도 만큼의 거래였다. 마나난은 밀레시안의 유일함이라는 그 진귀하고 값진 특색을 원했고, 그는 밀레시안으로 대체할 수 있는 많은 것을 가지고 있었기에 흔쾌히 밀레시안의 발치에 보석들을 바칠 준비가 되어있었다. 이것은 사랑이라는 무거운 감정이라고 하기에는 어폐가 있으므로, 이것에 이름을 정해야한다면 바다신의 높은 심미안이 불러일으킨 수집가의 데카당스³적 기질의 소유욕이라고 해두겠다.

바다신의 얼굴이 밀레시안의 입술 위에 내려앉았다. 신전에 새겨지던 음표들이 잦아들고, 마나난과 밀레시안의 사이에 짧은 호흡만이 오갔다. 무심하게 내리깐 눈꺼풀이 마나난을 응시했다. 물끄러미 쳐다보는 그 얼굴이 묘하게 정복욕을 일으켰다. 이마가 맞닿고 코 끝이 스쳤다. 서로의 눈이 마주쳤다. 밀레시안의 손짓에 울어대던 하프의 목소리는 금세 멎었고, 간헐적인 숨소리만이 남아있다. 정욕과 욕망으로 심장을 덥히는 그 더운 숨결. 밀레시안의 손이 무릎으로 떨어졌다.

"연주가 멈췄군."

그의 목소리가 바로 코앞에서, 아니, 어쩌면 몸 안에서 들리는 듯했다. 밀레시안은 손을 올려 마나난의 입을 가렸다. 한 손으로 겨우 가려지는 탓에, 두 손을 포개 마나난의 입술 위로 겹쳐올렸다. 손바닥 끝에서 웅얼거리는 그의 목소리는 마치 동굴 속에서 울려퍼지는 소라고둥의 울림처럼 들렸다.

"방해 한 게 누군데."

윤기나는 갈색의 큰 손이 밀레시안의 손을 잡아챘다. 손바닥에 깊숙히 입을 맞추자, 밀레시안이 움찔거리며 동요했다. 두 몸은 크기로나 그 밀도로나 확연하게 차이가 나 있었고, 이것은 바다신이 밀레시안에 대한 완력을 행사할 수 있음에도 충분히 시간을 들여 그를 소유해 내겠다는 무언의 주장이라고도 볼 수 있을 것이다.

마나난의 손이 밀레시안을 의자에서 끌어내렸다. 큰 손이 뒤통수를 감싸안았고, 밀레시안의 몸이 서서히 뒤로 눕혀졌다. 만개한 보석꽃밭에 누웠으나 밀레시안의 시야에는 은색으로 물결치는 머리칼만이 얼핏 보였다. 천장 없이 뚫린 신전임에도 밀레시안이 보는 하늘은 바다신의 얼굴만이 존재했다. 마나난의 입꼬리가 슬쩍 올라가고, 뒤통수를 받친 손이 천천히 밀레시안의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

둥그런 머리통이 마나난의 손 안에 가득 찼다. 조금만 힘을 줘도 부스러질 것만 같았다. 그럴 리가 없음에도, 이 불완전하고 여린 피조물이 마나난을 조급하게 만들었다. 걸치다시피 한 밀레시안의 셔츠를 젖히자 편편한 가슴 위로 작은 돌기가 보였다. 마나난이 고개를 숙여 밀레시안의 유두를 자근자근 깨물고, 얇은 피부 위로 튀어나온 갈비뼈 사이사이를 손톱으로 가볍게 긁어내리자 밀레시안이 숨을 들이켰다.

"목소리가 마음에 드는군."

"힉…, 잠깐만. 아직 준비가…."

"내가 그대에게 바라는 건, 그대의 준비나 성의 따위가 아니다. 그저…."

너를 씹어삼키고 싶을 뿐이지. 마나난은 드물게 말을 삼키며 밀레시안의 허리를 더듬었다. 보편적인 성인 남성의 키를 가진 밀레시안이었으나 마나난의 키는 밀레시안보다 세 뼘은 더 컸고, 손과 발 역시 두 배는 더 컸기에 그의 손에 밀레시안의 몸이 꼭 찼다. 마나난은 혀를 굴려 밀레시안의 유두를 희롱하면서, 손을 내려 밀레시안의 젖은 브리프를 찢어낼듯 벗겼다. 밀레시안은 아래를 감싸는 차가운 한기에 신음을 내뱉으려다가 딸꾹질하듯 집어삼켰다. 숨을 들이마시며 갈비뼈가 위로 솟아올랐다. 밀레시안의 가슴께에 머물러있던 바다신이 고개를 들고 밀레시안을 바라봤다. 그의 입술이 침으로 번들거리고, 무기질같은 회백색 눈동자가 미세하게 휘었다. 게걸스러운 탐욕이 머리를 치들었다.

마나난이 밀레시안의 발목에 걸린 브리프를 마저 벗긴 후 입술을 발 끝으로 옮겼다. 밀레시안의 발이 한 손에 차고도 남았다. 발바닥을 감싸안고 입술로 발등 위에 살짝 튀어나온 혈관을 쓸었다. 손 안에서 발가락이 곱아드는 것이 느껴졌다. 읏, 하고 밀레시안이 풀린 음성을 뱉어내자, 마나난은 밀레시안의 발등에 난 자잘한 생채기에 잘게 입을 맞췄다. 그것은 신에 대한 경배라기 보다는, 자신이 걸작으로 빚어낸 공예품에 소유욕과 애정을 담아 입맞추는 세공사의 행위와 비슷했다.

마나난의 입술이 상처에 닿을 때마다, 밀레시안은 생채기에 불이 붙는 것만 같았다. 그의 입술이 닿는 곳곳마다 간지럽고 지릿지릿한 감각이 피어올랐다. 생각조차 하지 못한 곳에 마나난의 손길이 스치고, 입술이 닿을 때마다 솜털이 비쭉 서고 마른 배가 홀쭉하게 들어갔다. 눕혀진 채 발 끝부터 잡아먹히는 느낌이 들었다. 밀레시안은 팔로 자신의 입을 가리고 쌕쌕거리며 힘겹게 신음소리를 삼켜댔다.

밀레시안의 발목에, 복사뼈에 길게 입맞춘 후 작은 잇자국을 남긴 마나난은 품에서 무언가를 꺼내 밀레시안의 발목에 채웠다. 체온보다 낮은 그 서늘한 감각에 밀레시안이 번쩍 정신을 차리고 아래를 바라봤다. 그가 자신의 발을 잡고 부채꼴로 펼쳐진 발등뼈를 핥고 있었고, 그보다 조금 더 시야를 위로 올리자 자신의 발목에 채워진 앵클릿이 눈에 들어왔다.

부연 우윳빛의 진주와 화려한 색으로 빛나는 산호들, 화려한 사파이어가 새하얀 은실에 정교하게 꿰여, 발목을 두 번 휘감고 밀레시안의 두 번째 발가락에 감겨 웨딩 신발처럼 고정되어 있었고, 발목과 발가락까지 이어지는 발등 부분에는 작은 방울이 달려있었다. 밀레시안이 움찔거릴 때마다 발등에 달린 방울이 맑은 소리를 내며 흔들렸다.

"그대는 진실로, 나의 것이 되는 것이야."

마나난이 밀레시안의 발등에 깊게 입을 맞춘 후, 밀레시안의 몸을 자신의 아래로 끌어내렸다. 밀레시안의 위를 덮치듯 부둥켜 안고는 밀레시안의 다리를 자신의 허리에 감았다. 마나난의 손이 어린 아기를 도닥이듯이 밀레시안의 날개뼈를 토닥이다가, 곧게 뻗은 척추를 타고 허리로 내려갔다. 도톰하게 살이 오른 엉덩이를 살짝 잡아 양 옆으로 살짝 벌리자, 밀레시안이 비음 같은 콧소리를 내쉬었다. 마나난은 밀레시안의 목덜미에 입술을 묻고 붉은 잇자국을 내면서도, 아래로 내려가는 손길은 거침이 없었다.

새하얀 허벅지에 창백하게 손자국이 남았다가 이내 피가 몰려 붉은 자국을 남겼다. 허벅지를 타고 사타구니를 더듬는 손길에 밀레시안의 성기가 발갛게 달아올라 꺼떡거리기 시작했다. 단지 짧은 전희만으로도 아래를 세웠다는 사실이 부끄러워 몸을 일으켜 마나난을 밀어내려했으나, 몸 전체를 덮고도 남을 만큼 거대하고 육중한 바다신을 거부할 방법은 요원했다.

뭉툭한 손가락이 밀레시안의 뒤를 슬슬 문질렀다. 두어 마디의 손가락으로 문지르는데도 꼬리뼈부터 회음부까지 한번에 쓸렸다. 밀레시안의 엉덩이와 허벅지가 그 움직임에 예민하게 반응하며 근육을 바짝 수축시켰다. 두꺼운 손가락이 아래를 한참동안 지분거렸다. 둔부의 갈라진 틈을 꾹꾹 누르며 구멍 주름을 느리게 풀어주자 손길에 익숙해진 밀레시안이 달큰한 한숨같은 숨을 내쉬었다. 손가락은 그 순간을 놓치지 않고 날카롭게 안을 파고들었다.

"힉!"

엉겁결에 딸꾹질 같은 신음이 튀어나왔다. 밀레시안의 허리가 펄떡 뛰었으나 자신의 위를 누르는 마나난의 무게에 그 움직임은 작은 바르작거리는 움직임으로만 보였다. 대신 마나난의 허리를 감싼 다리가 파드득 떨리자, 앵클릿의 방울이 짤랑거리며 날카롭게 울렸다. 마나난의 손가락이 하나둘 밀레시안의 안을 넓힐 때마다, 앵클릿에 걸린 방울이 흔들리는 간격이 짧아졌다. 밀레시안은 자기도 모르게 마나난의 목에 팔을 감았다. 그의 목을 끌어안은 채 입술을 깨물고 낮은 한숨을 내쉬자, 구멍 안을 유린하는 손가락이 더 깊게 파고들고, 더 빨라지기 시작했다.

"으으… 이상해, 그만…."

"흐음."

마나난이 울음섞인 밀레시안의 목소리를 못들은 척하며 손가락으로 구멍 안을 쑤셔대자, 밀레시안은 이를 아득 물고는 그의 목에 감은 팔을 풀었다. 양 손으로 그의 망토와 연결된 옷을 잡아올려 멱살을 잡자, 그의 얼굴이 순순히 올라와 눈을 마주쳤다. 재미있다는 듯 이채가 가득한 그 눈빛이 예사롭지는 않았다.

"신의 멱살까지 잡을 줄이야. 생각보다 당돌한 자였군."

"닥치고, 빨리, 박아."

밀레시안이 이를 갈며 대답하기 무섭게 그의 입술이 밀레시안을 덮쳤다. 누구의 혀인지 모를 살덩이가 서로 얽히는 와중에, 밀레시안의 구멍에 단단하고 뜨거운 성기가 맞닿았다. 손가락과는 비교가 안될 만큼 다른 크기에 순간 밀레시안의 몸이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 마나난의 손이 굳은 밀레시안의 허벅지와 엉덩이를 잡고 가볍게 주물러댔지만 밀레시안의 긴장은 쉽사리 풀리지 않았다.

녹진하게 풀린 구멍을 둥근 선단이 비집고 들어왔다. 빠듯한 크기의 성기가 밀레시안의 엉덩이 사이를 침입하자, 밀레시안의 입이 힘없이 열리며 목덜미를 떨어댔다. 삽입만으로도 사정할 것 같은 감각에 허벅지가 바르르 떨리고 눈물이 멈추지않고 흘러내렸다. 삽입의 기쁨보다는 아래가 찢어지는 듯한 괴로움에 밀레시안이 입술을 깨물고 신음을 삼켰다. 마나난의 성기가 밀레시안의 안으로 조금씩 들어올 때마다, 밀레시안의 고개가 이리저리 흔들렸다. 밀레시안은 자신의 허리와 골반을 잡은 마나난의 팔을 마구 긁어대고, 손바닥으로 바닥을 문지르고, 자신의 팔을 물었다.

잇새를 타고 희미하게 빠져나오는 밀레시안의 울음소리에 마나난은 형용하기 어려운 정복감과 쾌감을 느꼈다. 그것은 마치 정수리에 뜨거운 기름을 붓는 듯한 충동과 비슷했다. 얇은 입술을 찢어댈듯 깨물고 신음을 억누르고, 눈물을 그렁그렁 매단 눈으로 자신을 바라보는 밀레시안이 마음에 들었다. 살아있는 조각상을 억지로 비집고 범하는 충동, 열망, 흥분. 성기를 부여잡고 밀레시안의 안쪽 더 깊은 곳으로 들어갔다. 뿌리까지 겨우 집어삼킨 구멍은 금방이라도 찢어질듯 주름 하나 없이 팽팽하게 팽창되어 있었다.

"흑, 힉…. 흐으…."

"넣어달라고 한 건 그대가 아닌가."

얼굴부터 쇄골까지 빨갛게 달아오른 밀레시안이 거친 숨소리를 내며 마나난을 올려다보고 있었다. 웃음기 서린 마나난의 어조에 밀레시안은 눈을 빠르게 깜빡이며 눈물을 참아낸 채 그를 도발했다.

"망할…, 흡. 작, 아서… 들어, 오는…지도… 몰랐, 아, 으응!"

밀레시안의 말이 끝나기도 전에 마나난이 허리를 쳐올렸다. 마나난의 허릿짓에 밀레시안의 몸이 종잇장처럼 흔들리며 아래위로 흔들렸다. 두툼한 페니스가 귀두 끝만 남기고 빠져나왔다가 직장 깊숙한 곳까지 강하게 몰아쳤다. 그 자극에 밀레시안의 구멍이 수축하며 마나난의 성기를 옥죄듯 조였다. 내벽 깊은 곳까지 두드려대며 쑤시는 그 자극적인 방앗질에 밀레시안은 숨조차 쉬지 못하고 참았던 신음을 연신 터뜨릴 수 밖에 없었다.

"앗, 흐으, 천천, 흑…! 그만…."

하프의 선율대신 고통과 쾌락이 뒤섞인 신음과 젖은 살이 부딪히는 소리가 신전을 가득 채웠다. 구멍과 성기가 철썩대며 음란하게 젖은 소리가 계속되고, 흥분으로 가득 차 절정으로 향해 올라가는 신음소리, 밀레시안의 몸이 밀릴 때마다 함께 울리는 방울소리까지. 아래를 쳐올리는 추삽질이 빨라질수록 밀레시안의 귓가에서 마나난의 숨소리가 거칠어지기 시작했다. 성기가 빠져나오면서 귀두관이 내벽을 긁어 헤집는 그 소름끼치는 느낌에 밀레시안의 발은 담에 걸릴 만큼 오므라들고, 마나난의 허리를 감싼 허벅지가 좁혀졌다.

피할 수 없는 거대한 파도를 맨 몸으로 받아내야하는 그 위압감에 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 그가 예민한 부분을 잘게 쑤시며 찔러대자, 밀레시안의 어깨가 뒤로 젖혀지며 온 몸에 근육이 수축했다. 뒷목이 뻣뻣하게 굳고, 입이 한계까지 벌어진 채 허벅지를 바르르 떨어댔다. 끝도 없는 심해로 떨어지는 그 추락감. 밀레시안은 눈 앞이 깜깜해지는 것을 느끼며 찾아오는 절정의 두려움에 저도모르게 마나난의 팔을 잡았다. 밀레시안은 금방이라도 숨이 멎을 듯 짧게 토막난 신음을 뱉었다. 붉게 달아오른 성기가 쿨쩍거리며 정액을 토해냈다.

절정에 다다라 예민해진 밀레시안의 내벽은 여전히 마나난의 성기로 가득 차 있었고, 아직 가시지 않은 사정의 여운은 여전히 밀레시안의 몸을 덥힌 채 다음 절정을 준비하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 거친 숨을 토해내며 마나난을 밀어냈지만 오히려 피스톤질은 더 얕고 잘게 아래를 자극하고 있었다. 이미 한 번 분출해낸 밀레시안의 성기는 마나난의 허릿짓에 맞춰 흔들리며 묽은 정액을 찔끔찔끔 토해내고 있었다.

"아읏, 아냐… 싫어, 힘들엇, 힉, 으응…!"

거부하는 말과 다르게 밀레시안의 구멍은 마나난의 것을 물고 쉽사리 놓지 않고 있었다. 계속되는 성교로 온 몸이 성기가 된 것마냥 예민해졌다. 마나난은 자신이 잘근거리며 깨물었던 젖꼭지가 짙은 다홍색으로 물들어있는 것을 보고 꽤나 재미있는 생각을 해냈다. 자신의 아래에서 눈이 풀린 채 정신없이 헐떡대는 밀레시안의 가슴을 꼬집자 밀레시안의 허리가 발딱 튀어올랐다. 눈물과 콧물로 범벅된 얼굴이 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 등 뒤로 손을 넣어 달래듯 살살 어루만지며 천천히 아래를 찔러주자 밀레시안이 진저리치듯 고개를 흔들었다.

마나난은 제정신을 차리지 못하는 밀레시안의 돌기에 작은 금속 링을 찔러넣었다. 밀레시안은 아래에 치닫는 흥분이 과한 탓인지 젖꼭지를 찌른 진주가 달린 피어싱을 알아차리지 못하고 있었다. 자지러지듯 신음을 내뱉는 밀레시안의 목은 이제 거의 반쯤은 쉰 상태였고, 마나난은 그만하라는 밀레시안의 눈물 어린 애원에 퍽이나 상냥하게 키스하며 밀레시안의 안에 질펀하게 정액을 쏟아부었다.

거친 숨을 몰아쉬는 밀레시안의 가슴 위, 달아오른 유두에 진주가 우윳빛을 빛내며 링에 걸려 달랑거렸다. 마나난이 그 돌기를 꾹 누르며 링에 달린 진주로 유륜을 압박하자, 그제서야 밀레시안은 풀린 눈으로 자신의 유두에 달린 니플 피어싱을 바라봤다. 뭐라고 한마디 쏘아붙이고 싶을텐데도 눈만 껌뻑이고 있는 것을 보니 체력이 한계에 다한 듯 싶었다.

"흐으…."

마나난은 바들거리는 밀레시안의 구멍에서 빠져나왔음에도 선단을 구멍 주변에 비벼댔다. 미처 닫기지 않은 구멍 사이로 희멀건 점액질이 흘러나왔다. 바다신은 하수인이 두고간 보석함에서 작은 다이아로 장식된 플러그를 꺼내 밀레시안의 구멍에 끼워넣었다. 아래를 막는 차갑고 딱딱한 느낌에 밀레시안이 혼신의 힘을 다해 진저리를 치며 그의 손을 거부했다.

"다이아를 찾으러 온 것이 아니었나. 친히 아끼는 것을 선물해 줄테니 거부하지 않아도 된다."

"망할… 그만, 해…."

밀레시안은 입구가 딱딱한 플러그로 벌어지고 채워져 다물리는 그 이질감에 소름이 끼쳤다. 애널 플러그를 빼려 손을 아래로 내리려 시도했으나 마나난이 밀레시안의 손을 잡고 그것을 제지했고, 결국 밀레시안은 구멍을 채운 플러그를 빼내는 것을 포기했다. 배 속에서 정액이 부글부글 끓는 것 같은 착각이 들었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

며칠 후, 밀레시안을 찾아온 원정대의 배가 스쿠압틴의 모래사장에 닿았다. 원정대가 도착하기 전, 밀레시안의 스쿠압틴에서의 생활은 크게 특별할 일 없는 일상이었기에 짧게 축약해서 서술하자면, 팔라라가 뜨는 시간에는 숲의 원주민들과 조개를 줍거나 반짝이는 보석을 찾으러 섬 이곳저곳을 돌아다녔고, 두 개의 달이 뜰 때에는 신전으로 돌아가 스쿠압틴의 주인의 품에서 밤을 보내야 했다고만 해 두겠다.

물론 약간의 다른 점이 있다면 밀레시안이 스쿠압틴의 생물체들과 술래잡기를 하거나 놀이를 할 때, 번번이 발목에서 울리는 방울소리때문에 금방 잡혀야 했다는 점과, 스쿠압틴의 최상층에서 밤을 지낼수록 목걸이나 팔찌 따위의 보물이 하나둘씩 늘어났다는 점이겠지만 그것은 그다지 중요한 사실이 아닐 것이기에 이만 서술을 줄이도록 하겠다.

푸른 머리의 어린 자이언트와 단발 머리의 엘프가 모래사장을 돌아다니며 스쿠압틴의 원주민들에게 한참을 시달리다가, 도주를 획책할 때 쯤에야 밀레시안은 마나난의 품에서 벗어날 수 있었다. 바다신은 모처럼 자신의 손에 들어온 귀중한 것을 다시 내보내기에는 기꺼워하지 않는 눈치였고, 좋은 쪽이든 나쁜 쪽이든 생활의 일부가 된 변화에 금세 적응한 밀레시안 역시 생각했던 것 보다 조금 더 오래 머물렀다는 사실을 깨닫고는 그제서야 대륙으로 돌아갈 채비를 할 수밖에 없었다. 신전을 떠나기 위해 결계장치를 작동하려던 밀레시안의 머리 위에 큰 그림자가 졌다. 밀레시안이 고개를 올려 그림자의 주인을 바라보았다.

"다음에 종종 놀러 올게."

"… 나는 모든 아름다운 것들을 아낀다. 많은 것들은 제각기 아름다움을 갖고 있지. 때론… 살아있는 것도 말이지."

"무슨 말을 하고 싶은데?"

"그대 역시 나를 속이려 든다면…."

바다의 신이 말을 맺지 않은 채 밀레시안의 손 위를 포개며 결계장치를 작동시켰다. 흰 빛에 휩싸여 몸이 허공으로 부유하는 느낌이 들었다. 밀레시안이 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 자신을 찾으러 달려온 원정대원들과 스쿠압틴의 원주민들이 자신을 둘러싸고 있었다. 두 원정대원들이 밀레시안을 감싸안으며 걱정스러운 눈길을 보내는 동안, 밀레시안은 어렴풋이 보이는 절벽의 최상층을 물끄러미 바라봤다. 그가 마지막으로 남긴 말이 귓가에 맴돌았다.

"저주 정도로 끝나지는 않겠지."

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ 달걀 노른자, 벌꿀, 무화과즙 등을 접합체로 쓴 투명 그림 물감 및 그것으로 그린 그림. 수성과 유성이 있다. 르네상스 시대의 첸니니Cennino Cennini(c.1360~1440)는 템페라라는 단어를 매체와 거의 같은 뜻으로 사용했으며, 바자리Giorgio Vasari(1511~1574) 역시 유화물감이나 바니시로 굳힌 안료의 혼합물을 통칭하는 말로 사용했다. 따라서 템페라는 프레스코를 제외한 거의 모든 방법에 적용할 수 있었다. [네이버 지식백과] 템페라 [tempera] (세계미술용어사전, 1999., 월간미술)
> 
> ² 유미주의; 예술이란 그 자체로서 자족한 것이며 어떠한 이면적 목적이 그 속에 내포되어서는 안 되고, 윤리적이라든가 정치적, 또는 다른 비심미적(非審美的) 기준에 의하여 평가되어서는 안 된다는 지론에서 나온 문예사조. [네이버 지식백과] 유미주의 [唯美主義] (한국민족문화대백과, 한국학중앙연구원)
> 
> ³ 데카당스; 19세기 후반 프랑스에서 시작되어 유럽 전역으로 전파된 퇴폐적인 경향 또는 예술운동을 가리키는 용어. 병적인 상태에 대한 탐닉, 기괴한 제재에 대한 흥미, 관능주의적 성향, 성적인 도착증, 과민한 자의식, 현실 사회에 대한 반감, 예술을 위한 예술의 강조, 자연미의 거부와 인공적 스타일의 추구 등은 데카당파 예술가들의 공통된 특징이 된다. [네이버 지식백과] 데카당스 [Decadence] (문학비평용어사전, 2006. 1. 30., 한국문학평론가협회)


	4. 마나난밀레로 짭근친AU 키잡이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 03. 10. 3차추가 공백포함 18,885 자 / 공백미포함 14,319 자  
> * BL, 유사부자근친, 키잡 소재가 들어있습니다. 민감하신 분들은 주의해주세요.  
> * 본 글은 19. 01. 19 ~ 01. 25 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 마나난밀레로 짭근친AU 키잡이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

마나밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G23 스포일러

리퀘스트 내용▼

[마나난밀레를 부디... 괜찮으시다면 작필해 주시지 않으시겠습니까...!! 마나난의 원작비중이 바닷물보다 짜다는 것은 슬픈 기정사실이니 ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 베인밀레로 귀족AU를 하셨듯이 AU로 하셔도 매우 기쁘고 행복할 것입니다! 저번에는 대디플이셨으니 이번에는 유사근친을 해주신다면 그곳에 저의 무덤을 팔 수 있을듯 합니다 ㅠㅠㅠㅠ]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

황도 12궁의 여름별이 에린으로 떨어지던 날, 수도 타라의 하천 다리 아래에서 마나난 맥리르의 열 번째 아들이 태어났다. 이 기술은 다분히 결과론적인 설명이기에 그에 대해 조금 더 소상하게 진술 할 필요가 있겠으나, 마나난 맥리르의 아들들에 대해서는 그다지 알려진 바가 없을 뿐더러 특히나 다른 형제들에 비하면 범재로만 알려져있고, 음유시인과 사가들로부터 그다지 매력있는 소재가 아니었기에, 의미있는 사료 조차 남아있지 않고 신화 속에 남겨진 안개처럼 모호해 그에 대한 연구는 크게 진척이 없음은 여러분들도 잘 아는 사실일 것이다.

  
나 역시 에린의 역사학자로서 한 때는 역사학도의 끓어오르는 열정-엄밀히 말하자면 그 나잇대 대부분 겪는 자신이 학계의 한 획을 그을 만한 대발견을 하리라는 자만심과 오만함-을 불태우며 역사의 뒤안길로 숨어버린 안개같은 존재에 대해 파헤치고자 무던히 연구했다. 하지만 그에 대한 마땅한 사료가 남아있지 않았다는 점과, 귀족-비록 그가 양자일지라도-임에도 생몰연도조차 남아있지 않는 탓에 연구는 섬을 둘러싼 해무를 바라보는 것처럼 어슴푸레하고 불분명했기에, 나는 서른 즈음의 나이에서야 마나난의 혈통에 대한 사랑을 접고 다른 연구를 시작할 수 밖에 없었다.

  
그럼에도 내가 이 글을 여러분에게 남길 수 밖에 없는 이유를 알리기 전에, 몇년 전 나는 기적적으로 마나난 맥리르의 열 번째 아들에 대해 서술한, 영웅의 서사시처럼 거의 집념에 가까운 기록을 얻었다는 사실을 먼저 밝혀야 할 것이다. 그 사료에 대해 말할 것 같으면, 저자는 쓰여져있지 않았는데, 기록물의 내용과 그 안에 사용된 단어들, 집필 당시의 사회상에 대한 서술과, 현재 남아있는 사료들과의 교차검증을 실시한 결과, 그것은 당대 저명한 시인이자 역사학자로 알려진 케누크의 숨겨진 기록물이라고 보여진다. 나는 그것이 현재 에린에 남아있는 몇 안되는 그의 저서들 중 대표작이라 할 수 있는 「작자 미상의 노래」의 하 권이 출판되기 이전, 그러니까 「작자 미상의 노래」의 숨겨진 두 번째 권이라고 예상하고 있다. 그도 그럴 것이 당대의 마나난 맥리르에 대한 기록이 여타 귀족들에 비해 비교적 그 수가 적다는 점에서 그의 대표 저서가 바다의 신-그는 본래 인간이라고 알려져 있으나, 그의 외양이나 신화적인 행보를 볼 때, 가히 신에 버금가는 비범한 능력을 가지고 있기에 신으로 표현함을 이해하길 바란다-에 대한 가장 유명하고 가치있는 책이라는 것, 그리고 이 기록물의 내용이 앞서 설명했다시피 마나난 맥리르의 열 번째 아들에 대한 이야기를 자세히 담고 있다는 것 때문이다.

  
물론, 내가 발견한 이 기록이 마나난의 열 번째 아들에 대한 것이 아닐 수도 있으며, 케누크가 아니라 무명의 남루한 글쟁이가 지어낸 헛소리에 불과할 수도 있기에 이 글이 신빙성 없는 허구의 소설이라고 여길 수 있을 것이다. 하지만 한 때 마나난 맥리르의 열 번째 아들에 대한 짝사랑을 키워온 이 괴짜 역사학자의 글을 그저 터무니없는 픽션이라 치부하기 보다는, 에린 역사학계에 새로운 연구를 이끌어 낼 첫 디딤돌이 되기를 바라는 바이다.

  
▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

  
그 아이는 이름 조차 받지 못한 채 성당의 고아원 앞에 버려져 있었다. 그 아이가 처음 이름을 받은 것은 약 열두 살 무렵이었는데, 그 때까지만 하더라도 그 아이는 너, 꼬맹이, 예쁘게 생긴 남자애, 고아원의 그 꼬마, 밀리아의 오빠 정도로 불리곤 했다. 그 아이를 부르는 이름은 수도 없이 많았으나 그를 짚어 지칭할 수 있는 이름은 없었고, 그럼에도 고아원의 많고 많은 아이들 중에서 유독 사람들의 눈에 띄는 아이였다.

  
밀레시안, 낮의 무더위가 여전히 남아있는 여름밤, 타라를 옆으로 끼고 흐르는 하천의 열 번째 다리 밑에서 태어났다. 그 다리가 타라와 왕립 아카데미를 이어주는 유일한 다리라는 사실과, 왕립 아카데미가 기숙학교라는 사실을 미루어 보아, 그의 모친은 아카데미의 학생이거나 혹은 아카데미와 깊게 관련된 사람이라고 볼 수 있을 것이다. 당연하게도 그의 출생은 그의 모친에게는 그다지 달갑지 않은 경험이었고, 동시에 밀레시안에게 있어서는 불가피하게 사회계층의 사다리에서 가장 낮은 곳으로 처박히는 기구한 운명의 도화선임을 부러 설명하지 않아도 될 것이다. 그렇게 겹겹이 싸인 바구니 안에 담긴 채 법황청 앞에 버려졌던 밀레시안은 비슷한 시기에 버려진 다홍색 머리의 여자아이와 유독 친하게 지냈는데, 둘 사이에 싹트는 감정은 이성간의 성애적 감정이라기보다는 오히려 동질감을 기초로 하는 유대감이라고 하는 것이 바람직할 듯 싶다.

  
밀리아, 모친을 잃고 얼마 지나지 않아 부친마저 잃어 친척의 손에 의해 법황청의 뒷문에 버려진 아이는, 나이가 들어가면서 법황청의 고루한 종교적 믿음보다는 샤머니즘 연구와 같은 고대의 초자연적 신앙과 유물에 특히 관심을 가지는 소녀로 자라났는데, 그런 그녀의 일탈적이고 이단적인 행동은 종교인들의 공분을 사기에 충분했음은 말하지 않아도 충분히 알 수 있을 것이다. 결국, 식물처럼 지극히 환경에 순응하며 살아가는 밀레시안과는 다르게 그녀는 어린 몸으로 종교인들과 투쟁하며 진취적인(?) 성격을 키우게 된다.

  
이 쯤에서 마나난 맥리르와 밀레시안의 첫 만남에 대해 이야기하자면, 그 시발점은 밀리아의 난데없는 요구에서부터였다. 유난히 가시같은 성격의 소녀는 자신의 열한 번째 생일을 맞아, 법황청을 찾아 온 후원자에게 새로운 장난감이 갖고싶다는 말을 꺼냈다. 먼젓번 엠포리움의 쇼윈도에 진열되어있는 작은 원통형의 그것은 약 삼만 골드 정도의 비싼 만화경이었는데, 당시 법황청에서 일반적인 서민들이 내는 기부금이 대략 천 골드 내외임을 감안했을 때, 삼만 골드라는 값이 아무리 부유한 귀족이라도 쉽사리 지갑을 열 수는 없음은 자명한 사실이었다. 결국 밀리아의 열한 번째 생일 선물은 파란색 모조 보석이 박힌 어린이용 목걸이가 되었고, 선물에 실망한 밀리아의 원망의 화살은 그녀의 이름 없는 오빠에게로 날아가기에 이른다.

  
괄괄한 소녀의 등쌀에 밀려 성당을 벗어나 엠포리움의 쇼윈도 앞에 선 그는 한참동안 쇼윈도만 바라보고 있었다. 그리고 당시 어린 좀도둑들의 손장난에 골머리를 썩고 있던 상점가의 경비는, 한 자리에 서서 미동도 없이 만화경을 바라보고 있는 아이의 뺨을 다짜고짜 올려치며 차마 입에 담지도 못할 욕설을 부어대기 시작했다. 뺨을 맞은 아이의 뺨이 원숙하게 익은 장밋빛처럼 부어오르고 코에서는 피가 주르륵 흘러내렸다.

  
"망할 좀도둑같으니! 도둑고양이 같은 너희들 때문에 손해가 이만저만이 아니야!"

"……."

  
경비가 꽥꽥대며 억센 어투로 아이를 다그치기 시작했다. 아이의 멱살을 쥐고 흔들던 경비를 제지한 것은 경비의 손보다 손가락 두 마디는 더 크고 다부진 사내의 손이었다. 길쭉하고 마디가 툭툭 튀어나온 커다란 손은 박달나무같은 단단한 손목과 팔꿈치로 이어지면서 부드러운 갈색 빛을 띠고 있었다. 팔뚝 위로 희미하게 올라온 핏줄과 단단한 팔꿈치로 물 흐르듯 유려하게 이어지는 단단한 근육, 팔을 둥글게 휘감는 화려한 형태의 문신은 근육이 움직일 때마다 살아있는 듯 꿈틀대고 있었다. 문신의 위에서 근육이 움푹 갈라지며 곧은 직각을 세운 넓은 어깨가 드러나 있었고, 그 위로는 짙은 남빛의 망토가 섬세한 드레이프를 그리며 우아하고 고상하게 흔들리고 있었다. 그의 반대쪽 어깨는 수도사의 로브처럼 새카만 슬리브로 덮여 있었는데, 망토와 같은 색으로 마감을 한 소매 끝에는 몸을 장식한 금과 똑같은 반지가 특히 눈에 띄었다.

  
마나난, 태생부터 폭풍과 파도의 한 가운데에서 태어난 그는 대대로 대륙과 대륙을 오가며 진귀한 보물을 사고파는 대륙간 국제 무역업으로 부를 축적해 왔다. 그는 형제들 중에서도 특히나 미술품과 보석의 진가를 알아보는 높은 심미안을 가지고 있었다. 이는 그의 조부와 선대들이 그러했듯이, 가문의 재산과 직위를 개인의 능력에 따라 배분하고자 했던 그의 부친의 눈에 기껍게 보이기에 충분했고, 결국 그는 수많은 형제들을 제치고 부친의 이름을 당당하게 이으며 마나난 맥 리르-리르의 아들, 마나난-의 이름을 계승하게 되었다.

  
그리고 그는 당연하게도 귀족 특유의 오만함과 특권을 당연하다는듯 휘두르며 바다와 육지를 오가며 황금을 불리기 시작했고, 이 황금은 한창 왕권의 약화와 산업화가 가속화 되며 자본주의에 젖어들기 시작하는 왕국에 있어서 신에 가까운 힘을 발휘하곤 했다. 어느 때라고 자본의 힘이 강하지 않은 때가 없었으랴마는, 그 시대는 특히나 유성우가 쏟아지며 별에서 온 여행자들이 갈퀴로 골드를 쓸어모으고 써대는 시기였고, 마침 그들로 인해 연금술과 증기기관과 같은 전근대적 기술이 발달하면서 물질적인 잉여를 가져오던 시기였다.

  
대물림 되는 풍부한 자본과 가족력처럼 내려오는 냉정하고 거래적인 본성은 그를 권태에 빠트리기에 충분했는데, 그의 권태는 수많은 여성편력을 유발하곤 했다. 그리고 세 번의 결혼으로 아홉의 아들을 얻은 후, 그의 그 심각한 여성 편력은 애꾸눈을 가진 어느 해적 선장을 끝으로 막을 내리게 된다.

  
마지막 여자를 위해 저주와 사랑의 노래를 남긴 그가 수도로 귀환한 첫 날, 맞고 있는 아이를 구해준 이유는, 그저 같잖은 동정심도, 허영심 가득 찬 노블레스 오블리주적 의무도 아니요-여기서 혹시나 있을 오해를 풀어주고자, 그는 험버트의 영혼을 계승한 자가 아님을 미리 밝히도록 하겠다-, 그것은 외려 상품가치가 있는 원석을 알아채는 높은 미적 감각이었다. 그는 아름다운 것과 귀한 것을 아끼는 탐미적인 남자였고, 아무도 가질 수 없는 귀한 것을 가지기 위해 충분한 시간을 들일 수 있는 인내심을 가지고 있었으며, 동시에 아직 발현되지 않은 밀레시안의 가능태¹를 본능적으로 깨닫는 기민한 보석상이었다.

  
"흐음. 요즘 수도는 어린 아이를 학대하는 것이 유행인가? 기껍지는 않은 유행이로군."

"당신은 또 뭐야?"

  
소리 치던 경비는 남자가 건네는 두둑한 주머니를 바라보자 아이의 멱살을 잡고 있던 손에 힘을 풀었다. 경비는 곧 위압적인 눈 앞의 사내에게, 최근에 엠포리움 근처에서 배회하는 좀도둑들에 대한 이야기와 그들의 대부분이 고아원과 뒷골목 출신이라는 것, 그리고 이 꼬마 아이도 좀 더 나이가 먹는다면 소매치기를 일삼는 범법자가 될 지도 모른다는 것과, 그래서 미리 훈육의 차원에서 손을 올렸던 것일 뿐, 학대의 의도는 전혀 없었다는 것을 강조하며 남자의 손에서 골드 주머니를 낚아채듯 가져갔다. 그러면서도 아이를 향해 더러운 포워르 같은 녀석, 하고 저주가 섞인 말을 내뱉는 것도 잊지 않았다.경비가 엠포리움의 코너를 돌며 사라지고 나서야, 어린 아이가 간신히 그를 향해 입을 열었다.

  
"저… 귀족 님, 감사합니다. 그게, 저는 도둑질을 하려던 게 아니라… 도, 동생이 갖고싶어 하던 물건이 여기에 있어서, …그래서 그저 바라보기만 했을 뿐이에요. 정말이에요."

  
한여름에도 초봄에나 입을 법한 보풀 일어난 니트를 걸친 모습과 물려입은 탓에 몸에 맞지 않아 금방이라도 흘러내릴 듯한 바지가 마나난의 눈에 들어왔다. 부어오른 뺨과 피가 말라가는 인중은 조잘거리는 입술만큼 새빨갛게 물들어 있었다. 그는 답지않게 어린 아이의 코에서 흐르는 피를 닦아주며 물었다. 밀도있는 울림이 공기를 낮게 울렸다. 꽉 다물린 입술과 미간에 설핏 떠오르는 주름 만큼 진중하면서도 나른한 목소리였다.

  
"오늘은 객을 많이 만나는 날이군. 그대의 이름이 무엇이지?"

"어, 없어요."

"없다?"

  
마나난은 입꼬리와 눈썹꼬리를 올리며 흥미롭다는 얼굴을 하고 아이를 내려다 보았다. 피만 닦아냈을 뿐인데도 아이의 얼굴은 꽤나 보기 좋을 만큼 말끔한 모습을 하고 있었다. 속눈썹을 내리깔고 대답하며 얼굴을 붉히는 아이의 모습은 마치 희랍 신화 속 미소년을 그대로 화폭에 옮겨담은 것처럼 보였다. 아이는 알게모르게 자신의 준수한 외모의 덕을 많이 보고 있었고, 아무리 조숙하다 하더라도 그 나잇대의 영악한 기질은 좀처럼 숨길 수 없었기에, 본능적으로 가련하고 온순한 태도를 하며 혹시나 주어질 마나난의 자비-경비가 받은 것과 같은-를 기대하고 있었다. 그리고 마나난이 아이에게 선사한 것은, 아이에게 가장 필요하면서도 가장 필요 없는 것이었다.

  
"내가 그대에게 이름을 준다면 그대는 나에게 무엇을 줄 수 있지?"

"네?"

  
되묻는 아이의 말에 마나난이 머리를 쓸어올리며 입을 열었다. 결 좋은 은발이 손가락 사이로 빠져나가며 어깨를 타고 흘러내렸다. 초월적인 무언가를 바라보듯 넋을 놓고 있던 아이는 뒤이어지는 그의 말에 간신히 정신을 차렸다.

  
"밀레시안. 이제부터 그대를 밀레시안이라 부르지. 그대가 원하던 것은 그다지 아닌 듯 싶지만."

"아, 아니에요. 좋아요, 좋아요. 밀레시안."

  
입꼬리를 올리며 마나난이 농담조로 덧붙인 마지막 말에 밀레시안은 필사적으로 고개를 저으며 그를 올려다봤다. 마나난의 입가에 설핏 미소가 지나치는 것 같았다.

  
밀레시안은 그에게서 받은 이름을 입 속으로 되뇌었다. 밀레시안, 밀레시안. 그 이름은 어쩐지 밀리아와 울림이 닮아있어서, 정말로 그녀와 남매가 된 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 그 이후로, 마나난이 밀레시안을 이끌고 엠포리움의 잡화점으로 들어가 만화경과 인형을 안겨주고, 어지간한 귀족도 쉽게 입지 못하는 최고급 실크로 재봉한 옷을 인형놀이 하듯 수십 벌 입혀본 이후에야 비로소 밀레시안은 법황청의 뒷문으로 돌아갈 수 있었다. 물론 그는 밀레시안을 보내기 전에, 저택의 주소를 알려주는 것도 잊지 않았다.

  
생각지도 못한 선물을 받은 밀리아는 기뻐하며 밀레시안의 뺨에 키스를 하기 보다는 어디서 구한 거냐고 추궁했고, 밀레시안은 그가 안겨준 파댜루루 인형만을 만지작거리며 있었던 일들과 내일부터 마나난의 열 번째 아들로 들어간다는 이야기를 어렵게 꺼냈다. 밀리아는 말도 안된다며 신경질적으로 짜증을 부리기 시작했다. 결국 제 분을 이기지 못한 밀리아는 손에 든 만화경을 밀레시안을 향해 던지듯 내팽겨치고는 문을 닫고 날이 샐 때까지 돌아오지 않았고, 다음날 식당에서도 밀레시안을 향해 정신 나간 놈! 혹은, 멍청이! 같은 소리를 내지르며 식당을 소란스럽게 만들었는데, 그녀의 발작 같은 히스테리는 밀레시안이 짐을 챙겨 고아원을 떠나는 그 순간까지도 계속되었다. 그럼에도, 밀레시안은 밀리아에게 짜증도 원망도 비치지 않은 채, 그녀의 손을 꼭 잡고 다정하게 인사를 한 뒤에야 법황청의 뒷문을 나섰다.

  
밀레시안이 마나난의 열 번째 아들로서 저택에 들어간 첫 날, 마나난이 밀레시안에게 이른 것은 세간의 부러움을 사는 귀족 작위나 기사 서임을 아비에게서 아들로 세습하는 당대의 귀족들과는 달리 아름답고 가치 있는 자-이것에는 외양 뿐만 아니라 능력 역시 포함한다는 전제가 함의되어 있다-에게 작위를 잇도록 허락하겠다는 것과, 밀레시안의 위로 있는 아홉의 아들이 모두 실망스럽다는 것, 그리고 그가 밀레시안에게 꽤나 호의적인 기대를 품고 있다는 것이었다. 장황한 설명이 끝나고 질문이 있냐는 그의 물음에, 밀레시안은 전날 밤부터 그에게 묻고싶었던 것에 대해 허락을 구했다.

  
"대디Daddy, 라고 부르면 돼요?"

"흐음. 내가 어떤 존재에게 어떤 호칭을 허락할 지는 내가 결정할 일이다. 미안하지만… 지금은 허락 해줄 수 없어서 말이야."

"지금은…?"

"궁금한 것에 대한 답은… 다음에 들려주도록 하마. 방종하게 굴지 않도록 조심하거라."

  
이 새롭게 결합된 가족의 형태를 형성하는 두 사람 사이의 감정에 대해 이름을 붙여야 한다면 이것은 포근하고 따뜻한 가족애나, 애절하고 가슴 끓는 유성애와 같은 단어로 형용하기에는 피상적이고 일차원적인 관념이므로, 일단은 바다신의 높은 미적 감수성에 근원을 둔 예술품에 대한 수집욕이라고만 짚어두겠다.

  
결국 밀레시안은 그를 마나난 이라고 부르며 그와 적절한 거리-부자 사이라기에는 조금 멀고, 후원자와 수혜자의 사이라기에는 가까운-를 유지하게 된다. 가끔씩 그가 기분이 좋을 때에는 마나Mana 라는 애칭으로 부르기도 했으나 점차 나이가 들면서 자연스럽게 그 횟수가 줄어들었고, 마나난은 그것이 못내 아쉬운 눈치이기는 했으나, 때때로 그의 양아들이 당황하면 튀어나오는 애칭으로 만족하곤 했다.  
  


▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안이 스무 번째 생일을 맞을 때로 시곗바늘을 돌려보도록 하겠다. 그간의 많은 일들을 일일이 서술하기에는 너무나 많은 시간이 소요될 것이기에 이 건에 관해서는 이후에 자세히 설명하도록 하고, 열두 살부터의 팔여 년간의 시간의 대부분은 수도 서쪽에 위치한 아카데미에서 미학과 정치학을 공부했다는 것으로 서술을 줄이도록 하겠다.

  
스무 번째 생일 아침을 마나난의 저택에서 맞은 밀레시안은 길고 곧게 뻗은 팔다리와 적당히 살집이 붙은 엉덩이가, 잘록하게 들어간 허리와 척추뼈가, 움푹 파인 쇄골과 날렵해진 턱선은 성인의 태를 막 갖춘 청년 특유의 풋풋한 모습을 하고 있었다. 궁정 화가가 혼신을 다해 세필붓으로 꼼꼼히 그린 듯 섬세하게 속눈썹이 드리워지고, 숨결의 파편들을 내쉴 때마다 얕게 오르내리는 가슴께의 돌기와 관절의 마디마디는 복숭아처럼 발그레한 색을 띠고 있었다. 바깥을 돌아다니는 활동이 잦지 않았던 탓인지 피부는 창백하다 싶을만큼 맑은 우윳빛을 하고 있었는데, 그럼에도 밀레시안의 몸 전체가 얻어맞은 듯 군데군데 보랏빛 멍울이 져 있었다.

  
밀레시안의 몸에 빼곡히 새겨진 멍의 정황은 대략 이러하다. 먼저, 마나난이 밀레시안을 양자로 입적했을 때, 마나난의 아홉 아들 모두가 그를 환영하지는 못했다는 사실부터 알아두어야 한다. 가족, 혹은 형제에 대한 애착은 그저 서류적 절차나 동거로서 생기는 것이 아니라 좋든싫든간에 그들의 생활을 공유하고 심지어 감정 조차 교환해야 하는 은밀하고 지극히 개인적인 교류로부터 나오는 것이기에, 귀족의 혈통도, 친척도 아닌 밀레시안의 존재에 대한 손윗형제들의 이유없는 반감은 당연한 것이리라.

  
밀레시안은 우애라는 탈을 쓴 채 자행되는 형제들의 폭행과 따돌림에 질려 수 년간 아카데미에서 두문불출하며 세월을 보냈고, 스무 번째 생일 만큼은 가족과 함께 보내고 싶다는 아이바의 요구에 어쩔 수 없이 저택으로 돌아오게 된다. 그리고 당연하게도, 모처럼 돌아온 밀레시안을 반기는 것은 애정 어린 포옹 대신 분노와 질투가 서린 주먹질과 발길질이었고, 유독 손속이 매서웠던 첫째의 발길질은 밀레시안의 몸에 얼룩덜룩한 피멍을 꽃피우게 만들었다.

  
"밀레시안. 그대는 오늘따라 이상하게 걷는 것 같은데."

"그…, 계단을 오르다가… 넘어지는 바람에."

  
식사 중 갑자기 말을 거는 마나난의 물음에 밀레시안은 선뜻 그의 얼굴을 마주치지 못하고 무의식중에 첫째를 향해 시선을 주었다가, 재빨리 눈 앞의 접시로 시선을 떨궜다. 그런 밀레시안의 행동에 마나난은 무언가를 알아챈 눈치였으나, 별다른 내색 없이 와인잔을 입으로 가져다대며 알 수 없는 소리를 읊조렸다.

  
"흐음…. 일이 재미있게 굴러가는 것 같군."

  
미각의 민감성이 음식의 섭취와 체중에 큰 상관관계가 있다는 것을 고려해볼 때, 밀레시안은 비천한 출신임에도 꽤나 까다로운 입맛의 소유자였고, 특히나 불편한 자리에서 억지로 우겨넣은 식사가 만족스럽지 못했음은 당연하다. 결국 밀레시안은 가시방석 위에 앉은 것 같았던 식사를 끝내고 방으로 돌아와 억지로 먹은 식사를 전부 게워내야했다.

  
막 소화가 시작된 참인지, 반쯤은 형태를 알아보기 힘든 음식물들이 위액과 함께 목을 타고 올라왔다. 컥컥대는 기침 사이로 눈물이 눈시울을 붉혔다. 한바탕 구토를 한 후에는 미칠 듯한 어지러움과 울렁거림에 한동안 바닥에 주저앉아 있어야 했다. 밀레시안은 손바닥으로 눈두덩 위를 지그시 눌렀다. 벽을 짚고 일어서던 밀레시안은 밀려오는 현기증에 몸을 변기에 누이듯 기댔다. 날개뼈 근처에도 멍이 들었는지 눌린 부분에 욱신한 둔통이 느껴졌다.

  
"식사가 입에 맞지 않았나보지?"

  
마나난의 목소리가 밀레시안의 뒤에서 들려왔다. 방에 딸린 화장실에서 한발 물러서서 밀레시안을 내려다보고 있었다. 그는 매끄러운 미소를 지으며 흐트러진 밀레시안의 머리카락을 쓸어올렸다. 그 손길은 병약한 아들을 안타까워 하는 아비의 것이라기보다, 먼지가 붙은 밀화를 닦아내는 보석상의 것과 닮아있었다. 머리를 쓰다듬는 그의 손길에 정신이 팔려있던 밀레시안은 셔츠깃으로 내려가는 그의 손에 정신을 차렸다. 멍자국을 가리기 위해 부러 입은 차이나카라의 셔츠 사이로 그의 손가락이 파고들었다. 손가락이 피부 위를 기어다니는 것 같았다.밀레시안은 고개를 저으며 셔츠깃을 고쳐세웠다. 일부러 마나난 쪽으로 시선을 두지 않고 열린 화장실 문 너머를 바라보며 말했다. 대수롭지 않다는 듯이.

  
"생일이라고 기분을 냈더니 체했나봐요. 죄송해요."

  
밀레시안의 에두른 거절에도 불구하고 마나난이 밀레시안의 셔츠를 벗겼다. 목덜미를 타고 어깨로 능선처럼 부드럽게 이어지는 어깨선과 세로로 갈라진 납작한 가슴께가 눈에 들어왔다. 허리는 유독 중앙이 오목하게 들어가있어, 비교적 어깨가 더 넓어보이긴 했으나 마나난의 것에 비하면 한참이나 모자라보였다. 적당히 잡힌 마른근육이 어깨에서 팔로 떨어지며 부드러운 굴곡을 그리고 있었다. 마나난이 밀레시안의 몸에 새겨진 폭력의 흔적들을 하나하나 눌러내리자, 밀레시안이 감탄처럼 짧은 신음소리를 냈다. 금욕적인 얼굴에 미약한 불쾌감이 떠올랐다.

  
"누가 그랬지?"

"……."

  
밀레시안은 조개 처럼 입을 다물었다. 고집스러운 침묵에 마나난이 밀레시안의 어깨를 감싸안고 일으켜세웠다. 마나난에게 안기다시피 하며 방으로 돌아온 밀레시안은 침대 끝에 엉덩이를 걸친 채 앉아 한동안 말 없이 손의 거스러미만 뜯어댔다. 어릴 적부터 습관적으로 물어뜯어 온 손톱은 스무살이 되도록 좀처럼 길어지는 법이 없어, 보는 사람이 안타까워 할 만큼 붉은 빛을 띠고 있었다.

  
"그대가 말을 하지 않더라도 알아낼 방법은 충분히 많아."

"계단에서……."

"그것이 그대의 답이라면 할 수 없지."

  
마나난의 노기 어린 대답에 밀레시안은 조심스럽게 고개를 들어 그를 응시했다. 그의 시선은 자신의 어깨와 팔에 머물러 있었다. 유독 크게 멍이 든 상박 위로 그의 그림자가 내려앉는 것 같았다.밀레시안은 재빠르게 대화의 화제를 바꾸며 그간의 일에 대해 더듬더듬 입을 열었다. 아카데미의 수업, 집안의 일, 아이바의 초청 따위를 입에 올리며 으레 부자들이 할 만한 이야기로 화제를 전환시켰다. 발치에 떨어진 옷을 주워 팔을 끼우면서도 입은 쉴 새 없이 움직였다. 이야깃거리를 생각해내기 위해 머리를 굴리다가, 문득 마나난의 팔이 눈에 들어왔다. 무의식적으로 그의 팔에 손을 갖다댔다. 밀레시안의 손이 닿자 마나난의 근육이 꿈틀거리며 약하게 요동쳤다.

  
"팔의 문신 말이에요."

"그래."

"처음 봤을 때, 마나난의 팔을 휘감는 회오리 같다고 생각했어요."

  
한 때 책에서 본 무어 양식의 부조와 같이 섬세한 그의 문신은 거리에서 보던 왈패들의 흉물스러운 것과는 다르게 정교하고 묘한 구석이 있었다. 팽팽하게 당겨진 활의 시위처럼, 밀레시안의 손길을 튕겨낼 듯 팔뚝 위로 근육이 올라왔다. 의도적이라 할 수 없는 손길에도 절로 아랫배가 뭉근하게 달아오르고, 세포가 타들어가는 듯한 충동이 들었다.

  
마나난의 얼굴이 밀레시안의 입술 위에 내려앉았다. 막 입을 헹군 탓에 물기가 남아있는 입술이 마나난의 입 속으로 사라졌다. 두 갈래로 갈라진 살덩이가 잡아먹히듯 부딪혔다. 서로의 콧대가 부딪혔다. 바쁘게 오가는 숨결 사이로 서로의 체취가 빨려들어가는 것만 같았다. 서로의 안으로 끌려가는 듯한 그 탐욕적인 행위는 한동안 이어졌다. 가쁜 숨을 참지 못한 밀레시안이 몸을 뒤로 뺄 때마다 마나난은 밀레시안을 향해 몸을 붙여왔고, 결국 밀레시안이 가물해지는 시야를 겨우 바로잡으며 마나난의 어깨를 밀어내고 나서야 진득한 키스는 끝이 났다.

  
마나난은 밀레시안의 턱을 타고 흘러내리는 침을 손으로 훔치며, 밀레시안의 입술을 가볍게 문질러댔다. 타액으로 번들해진 입술은 아까보다 살짝 부어있었다. 침대에 거의 눕다시피 한 밀레시안은 몸을 일으키려 했으나, 마나난이 겨우 몸을 가렸던 밀레시안의 셔츠깃을 벌리며 귀에 작게 속삭이는 소리에 몸을 굳힐 수 밖에 없었다.

  
"말을 잘 들으면 상을 주마. 약조하지."

"……?"

  
밀레시안의 옷을 벗긴 마나난이 흉터와 같이 물든 밀레시안의 몸 여기저기에 입을 맞췄다. 피멍들조차 뜯어 먹겠다는 듯한 기세로 부드러운 살갗을 물고 빨아댔다. 피부 위로 연약하고 가느다란 가시가 날을 세우고 올라왔다. 그조차도 사랑스럽다는 듯 입을 맞추고 아래로 내려가며 바지를 벗겼다. 바지가 벗겨지고 마나난의 숨결이 산산히 부서져 마른 허벅지 위로 쏟아졌다. 상체에 한정되었던 소름이 허벅지를 타고 온 몸을 전율시키듯 번져나갔다. 모근이 솟아올라 흰 가시가 오소소 올라오는 것을 느끼며 밀레시안은 눈을 질끈 감았다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

정적으로 가득한 방 안은 젖은 소리로 가득 차 있었다. 커다란 손이 밀레시안의 양 무릎을 잡고 벌려 침대에 고정시키듯 눌렀다. 갑작스럽게 다리가 벌려지고, 아래가 서늘해지는 느낌에 밀레시안은 어깨를 푸드덕거리며 침대보를 잡았다. 주름 하나 없이 새하얗던 침대보에 귀족 부인의 플리츠 드레스처럼 잗주름이 새겨졌다. 벌려진 다리 사이로 서늘한 기운이 아래를 감쌌다. 다리가 벌려지면서 양 둔부가 마주접히며 아래를 수줍게 숨겼다.

  
커다란 손가락 두 개가 밀레시안의 입술에 닿았다. 밀레시안은 고민도 하지 않고 덥석 그 손가락을 핥아대기 시작했다. 자신의 두 배는 될 법한 손가락이 들어오자 입 안이 꽉 차는 것만 같았다. 이를 세워 그의 손톱과 손톱 주변을 갉작대며 가볍게 잘근잘근 깨물다가, 혀를 감아올려 손가락의 두 마디를 한꺼번에 적셨다. 입 안이 그의 손가락으로 가득 차면서, 뭉툭한 끝이 볼점막을 스치는 것이 느껴졌다. 까슬한 느낌이 없잖아 있었던 굳은살 박인 손가락이 밀레시안의 타액으로 부드럽게 젖어가기 시작했다. 손톱 끝이 여린 입천장을 긁어대자 두개골 안을 긁는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 밀레시안은 아득한 기분을 느끼며 츕츕거리는 젖은 소리를 멈추지 않았다.

  
충분하게 젖어든 손가락이 밀레시안의 입안을 한참 동안 헤집다가 빠져나왔다. 밀레시안은 아쉽다는 눈길로 그의 굵은 손마디를 살짝 깨물고는 촉, 소리를 내며 놓아줬다. 밀레시안의 입에서 손을 빼낸 마나난이 밀레시안의 다리 사이에 자리를 잡았다. 누워있는 밀레시안의 성기와 음낭을 지나, 손가락으로 회음부와 구멍까지 쓸어내리며 둔부를 벌렸다. 다물려 있던 살덩이들이 벌어지면서 꽃잎의 가장 안쪽 부분처럼 치밀한 주름에 싸인 구멍이 드러났다. 손에 더 힘을 주자, 구멍이 벌려지며 불그스레한 빛을 띠는 점막이 빼꼼히 보였다.

  
젖은 손가락이 예고 없이 밀레시안의 구멍 속을 채웠다. 타액이 윤활유라도 된 것마냥 좁은 구멍 안으로 검지가 침입했고, 그 이물감에 밀레시안은 참지 못하고 작은 신음을 흘려댔다. 움찔거리는 구멍 안으로 손가락이 파고들었다. 손가락의 뿌리까지 잡아먹은 밀레시안의 구멍은 아래를 휘젓는 움직임에 조금씩 풀어져 벌름거렸고, 꾸역꾸역 수를 더해가는 손가락을 버거워하면서도 착실하게 오물거리기 시작했다. 마나난의 손이 구멍 안을 헤집을 때마다, 마치 뭉툭한 칼로 내장을 찔러대는 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 긴장으로 허벅지와 엉덩이 근육이 수축하자 밀레시안의 아래가 마나난을 빠듯하게 조여왔다.

  
마나난이 고개를 들어 밀레시안을 바라봤다. 밀레시안은 눈을 감은 채 희미하게 인상을 찌푸리고 있었다. 아무렇게나 침대에 흐트러진 머리카락과 상기된 얼굴, 움찔거리는 구멍과 파들거리며 떨리는 허벅지가 밀레시안이 얼마나 긴장하고 있는지를 잘 보여주는 것 같았다. 마나난은 땀방울이 흐르는 밀레시안의 이마부터 좁혀든 어깨, 울긋불긋한 멍으로 가득한 가슴과 팔-그 멍자국을 보고, 마나난은 자신이 밀레시안을 강간이라도 하고 있는 것만 같은 생각에 잠시 미간을 찌푸렸다-, 발긋하게 열기를 띠기 시작하는 성기까지. 밀레시안을 샅샅이 해부하고 발라먹을 듯한 시선으로 바라보았다. 심해에서 올라오는 기포 처럼 아랫배가 찌르르하고 울려왔다.

  
손가락을 가볍게 흔들어대며 피스톤질을 하기 시작하자, 밀레시안의 입술이 벌어지며 참을 수 없는 신음이 새어나왔다. 밀레시안의 성기가 점점 부풀어오르며 고개를 들기 시작할 때, 마나난이 손가락을 빼내고 밀레시안의 골반을 잡고 자신의 아래에 맞췄다.

  
뱃속이 둔중한 무언가로 꽉 차고, 그에 반해 아래는 텅 빈듯한 상실감에 밀레시안이 인상을 쓴 채로 천천히 눈을 떴다. 회백색의 눈과 마주쳤다. 느긋한 미소를 짓는 그의 얼굴을 본 순간, 자신의 생각이 전염되기라도 하는 것 같은 착각에 얼굴을 붉히며 그의 눈을 피했다. 마나난이 밀레시안의 아랫턱을 잡고 자신을 바라보도록 고정시켰다.

  
마나난은 밀레시안을 잡아먹을 듯한 시선으로 눈을 마주치며 천천히 구멍에 남근을 집어넣었다. 충분히 적셔진 구멍이었으나 손가락과는 차원이 다른 남근의 굵기에, 안으로 들어가는 것이 쉽지 않았다. 힘이 빠지지 않은 구멍 사이로 성기가 관통하듯 파고들었다. 마치 작살에 꿰뚫린 청새치가 된 느낌이었다. 밀레시안은 흐익, 숨을 들이마시며 허리를 들어올렸다. 구멍이 빠듯하게 벌어지며 안이 확장되는 느낌은 손가락과는 비교할 수 없는 통증과 쾌감을 불러일으켰다.

  
"흐윽…."

  
밀레시안이 비명을 참으며 아랫입술을 깨무는 모습을 바라보던 마나난은 고개를 숙여 밀레시안과 눈을 맞췄다. 은모래빛을 띠는 긴 머리카락이 쏟아져 밀레시안의 머리맡을 적시듯 흘러내렸다. 머리카락이 흘러내리며 은근하게 풍기는 그의 체취에 밀레시안이 시선을 움직여 그를 직시했다. 머리색과 대조되는 밝은 적갈색의 피부가 유독 선명하게 보였다. 흰색으로 새겨진 이마의 문신이 머리카락의 연장으로 보여, 손을 올려 그의 미간을 꾹 눌렀다. 눈썹 끝이 살짝 내려가며 둥글게 휘고, 서늘했던 눈빛에 어색한 만족감이 서렸다. 그는 특유의 나른한 웃음을 보이며 밀레시안의 골반을 잡고 허리를 쳐올리기 시작했다.

  
밀레시안은 자신의 안쪽 깊숙히 자리잡은 그의 것에서 심장이 뛰고 있는 것 같다고 느꼈다. 깊숙한 곳까지 쑥 밀려들어와 자리를 잡은 그것은 들어오는 것과 비슷한 속도로 천천히 빠져나갔다가, 다시 느릿하게 안으로 파고들어왔다. 그가 빠져나갈 때에는 내벽이 딸려 나가는 듯한 느낌이 들었고, 깊숙히 밀려올 때에는 커다란 크기에 숨이 막힐 것만 같았다. 굵은 기둥이 축축하고 녹진하게 풀린 구멍을 거침없이 가르고 드나들면서 어느 깊은 부분을 자극하면, 아래에서 시작되는 희고 검은 폭죽이 온 몸의 신경을 타고 뇌까지 올라와 온 몸을 녹여내는 기분이 들었다. 온 몸의 혈관과 세포가 그의 것이 되는 듯한 충동이 들었다.

  
매끈한 흉기가 점점 속도를 내며 아래를 치대고 있었다. 온 몸을 반으로 갈라내는 듯한 처음의 고통은 이내 황홀한 쾌락의 심사로 변모되었고, 민감하게 달아오른 밀레시안의 몸은 그 어느 것도 놓치지 않겠다는 듯이 착실하게 제 양부의 물건을 조이며 아래위로 흐느끼고 있었다. 밀레시안은 어릴 적 마나난을 부르던 애칭을 울어대는 것도 알아차리지 못한 채, 그의 목에 팔을 감고 아래를 조이며 허리를 흔들기 시작했다. 아래가 벌어졌다가 좁아드는 느낌에 밀레시안이 숨을 할딱할딱 삼키며 마나난의 목에 매달렸다.

  
"응, 으흣…. 마나Mana, 마나아…!"

  
빠른 추삽질에 버거운 듯 채근하는 밀레시안의 눈두덩에 잘게 입을 맞췄다. 그는 정신을 못차리고 자신의 아래에서 이리저리 흔들리며 지친 울음을 흘려대는 밀레시안의 귓가에 옳지, 혹은 쉿, 하고 속삭이며 허리를 잡고 퍽퍽 쳐올리기 시작했다. 이전과는 다르게 강한 힘으로 치대며 내벽의 한 지점을 꾸욱 짓뭉개듯 눌러대자, 마른 들풀 위에 불이 번지듯 쾌감이 전신을 지배했다. 밀레시안은 처음으로 겪는 지독한 오르가슴에 온 몸을 떨어대며 마나난의 어깨를 부여잡고 저도 모르게 그의 등을 긁어내렸다. 뭉툭한 손끝으로 꿈틀대는 등근육이 느껴졌다. 사람의 몸이 아니라, 전쟁신의 갑주를 긁어대는 것만 같은 느낌이었다.

  
이윽고 절정에 다다른 밀레시안의 온 몸이 긴장으로 가득해지는 것을 느꼈다. 밀레시안의 시간만 멈춘 듯, 들이마신 숨조차 내쉬는 일 없이 마나난의 성기를 강하게 조였다. 성기에서 점성질의 액체가 한참동안 꾸역꾸역 쏟아져 나왔다. 두 몸이 겹쳐진 탓에, 밀레시안의 사정액은 진득한 냄새를 풍기며 그와 마나난의 배와 사타구니를 잔뜩 적셔댔다.

  
날을 세웠던 새하얀 솜털들이 가라앉고, 한숨 같은 날숨을 내뱉는 밀레시안에게 조금의 틈도 주지 않겠다는 듯이, 마나난은 둔탁한 남근으로 밀레시안의 아래를 마구 헤집었다. 밀레시안은 다 쉰 목으로 힉힉거리며 그의 허릿짓에 힘없이 흔들렸다.

  
"힛, 안돼, 한 번… 갔는데…. 흐으, 마나난…."

  
마나난은 칭얼거리는 밀레시안의 등 뒤로 손을 넣어 그의 몸을 일으켰다. 아래가 맞닿아 결합된 채 밀레시안이 마나난의 허벅지 위에 앉는 형상이 되었다. 갑작스럽게 바뀐 체위는 아래가 조금의 틈도 없이 맞물리게 만들었다. 자신의 무게로 인해 이전보다 더 깊숙히 삽입된 채, 뱃속을 가득 채우며 거칠게 들락날락하는 양부의 성기가 적나라하게 보였다. 접합부 사이로 진득한 액체가 흰 거품을 부글거리며 새어나오고 있었다. 한 번의 사정으로 예민해진 탓에 밀레시안은 마나난의 것에 철퍽철퍽 부딪칠 때마다 고통에 가까운 쾌락을 울부짖었다.

  
"아… 읏, 마나, 대디Daddy, 흐으, 대디이… 그만, 힉…!"

  
밀레시안의 둔부를 받치던 마나난의 손이 밀레시안의 허리를 단단히 붙잡았다. 그의 엄지가 멍이 든 부분을 누르자 밀레시안이 몸을 푸드덕거리며 그의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다.

  
"읏…!"

"누구지?"

  
밀레시안은 수치심과 쾌락으로 머리가 팽팽 도는 와중에도, 그가 묻는 대상을 알 수 있었다. 밀레시안은 마나난의 넓은 어깨에 이마를 묻으며 고개를 내저었다. 어깨가 밀레시안의 식은땀이 흥건하게 젖어들었다.마나난은 흐음, 소리를 내며 밀레시안의 골반과 허리를 붙잡고 침대에서 일어섰다. 그의 남근이 내장의 끝까지 밀려드는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 침대에 발이 닿지 않아 버둥거리던 밀레시안은 본능적으로 떨어지지 않기 위해 마나난의 허리에 다리를 휘감고 필사적으로 그에게 매달렸다.

  
"앗, 아…, 대디! 대디, 무서워어…. 떨어질, 흐앗…!"

  
순식간에 몸이 들어올려진 밀레시안은 마나난의 어깨를 잡고 그의 몸에 매달린 채, 구멍 깊숙한 곳까지 허릿짓하는 그를 받아들였다. 숨조차 쉴 수 없을 만큼 큰 파도 같은 격정이 쓸려 올라왔다. 밀레시안이 무서워하며 양부의 몸에 매달리자, 마나난은 얄팍한 밀레시안의 가슴팍에 입술을 묻고 유두를 빨아대기 시작했다. 유륜 주위를 혀로 살살 굴리다가, 산호색으로 튀어나온 돌기를 이로 살짝 깨어물자, 밀레시안의 입에서 자제할 수 없는 신음이 쏟아졌다. 흐으, 힘이 빠져 목이 다 쉰 소리를 내는 밀레시안의 귓가에 마나난이 다시금 은근하게 속살거렸다.

  
"그대의 이 고귀한 가치를 몰라보는 이가 누구지? 대답해 보게."

"흑…. 처, 첫째 형님…, 윽, 흐으…."

  
애처롭게 우는 낮은 밀레시안의 신음에 마나난이 허리를 쳐올려댔다. 축 처져있던 밀레시안의 성기는 아까보다는 느렸지만 다시금 고개를 들면서 묽은 액체를 토해내기 시작했다. 아래가 아릿하고 뜨거웠고, 마나난이 쑤셔대는 아랫배는 타들어가는 것만 같았다. 그럼에도 이따금씩 예민한 부분을 자극할 때면, 예전에 밀리아에게 돌려주기 전 호기심으로 들여다보았던 만화경의 풍경이 눈 앞에서 휙휙 지나가는 것 같았다. 새하얀 배경 속에 점멸하는 무지갯빛 빛무리들과 같은, 강렬한 여름의 팔라라를 바라본 후 눈을 감으면 새하얗게 남는 잔상과 같은 그런 환상.

  
마나난이 거칠게 허리를 쳐올리며 낮은 한숨을 쉬었다. 마나난은 밀레시안의 골반을 강하게 틀어쥐고 밀레시안의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻은 채 몸을 굳혔다. 밀레시안의 안에 뜨거운 사정을 하는 순간조차도, 마나난은 자신의 것을 꾸물꾸물 조이고 풀어대는 밀레시안의 조그만 구멍안으로 더 깊숙이 자신을 우겨넣었다. 

  
바닥으로 두 사람의 체액이 뚝뚝 떨어지고 있었다. 밀레시안은 마나난에게, 저는 괜찮아요, 한 마디만을 남기며 기절하듯 그의 품에 안겨 잠들었다. 마나난이 무기력하게 축 처진 밀레시안의 몸을 안아들고 침대에 눕힌 후, 붉은 울혈이 생긴 목덜미에 작게 입을 맞췄다. 턱선과 목덜미 어드메에 그의 콧날이 닿고, 숨결이 닿았다. 밀레시안은 잠이 든 와중에도 키득거리며 지친 미소를 지었고, 이내 깊은 꿈 속으로 빠져들었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안이 다시 눈을 떴을 때에는, 이미 자신의 생일이 지난 지 오래였다. 목욕의 수발을 들어주겠다는 시종들을 물리치고 욕조에 몸을 담근 밀레시안은 노곤한 눈으로 천장을 바라보다가, 옆으로 시선을 돌려 거울에 비친 자신의 모습을 바라봤다. 자신의 몸은 첫째가 남긴 멍자국과 양부가 남긴 순흔으로 가득했다. 한참 동안 자신의 모습을 바라보다가, 괜스레 어제 부끄러운 호칭을 불러대며 마나난에게 매달렸던 기억이 떠올라 물 안으로 잠수해서 부끄러움을 잊으려고 버둥거렸다.

  
외출의 형식으로 나온 터라, 밀레시안은 목욕을 마치마자마 부랴부랴 아카데미로 돌아가기 위해 짐을 싸야 했다. 시종들에게 옷가지가 든 트렁크를 맡겨둔 후 방으로 돌아온 밀레시안은, 자신의 방 창가에 앉아 파댜루루 인형을 쓰다듬는 자신의 양부와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그가 밀레시안을 경비에게서 구해줬을 적에 사줬던, 이제는 잊고있었던 인형의 존재에 밀레시안은 당황하며 입을 열었다.

  
"어, 그게, 그 인형은…."

"마차가 온 것 같군. 그대도 어서 돌아가는 편이 좋겠지."

  
마나난이 몸을 일으켜 밀레시안에게 다가갔다. 붉게 상기된 밀레시안의 얼굴을 보며 의중을 알 수 없는 미소를 짓더니, 밀레시안의 품에 작은 나침반을 던져주고는 인형을 들고 말 없이 방을 나섰다. 인형의 대가로 건네받은 듯한 보라색 나침반의 바늘은, 밀레시안의 손 안에서 한참을 빙글빙글 돌다가 이내 남쪽이 아닌 마나난의 방향을 가리키며 멈췄다.

  
잠시 멍하게 나침반을 바라보던 밀레시안은 복도에서 자신을 부르는 시종들의 소리에 정신을 차렸다. 손 안에 든 물건을 트렁크에 넣을지를 고민하던 밀레시안은 이내 바지 주머니에 나침반을 넣고 방문을 나섰다.

  
마차에 타는 순간, 자신을 물끄러미 바라보는 시선이 느껴져 저택으로 눈길을 돌렸다. 화려한 조각이 새겨진 2층의 중앙 창가에서 커튼에 가려진 마나난의 실루엣이 언뜻 보였다. 밀레시안은 작게 고개를 숙여 목례를 한 후 마차에 올라탔다. 마부가 고삐를 당기며 말을 재촉했고, 마차는 곧 덜컹거리며 저택을 벗어나 타라의 북문을 향했다.

  
마차가 아카데미로 향하는 유일한 다리를 향해 달려가고 있었다. 밀레시안은 문득 마차의 창가에 머리를 내밀고 코리브 계곡에서부터 흘러내려오는 강물을 바라보고는, 주머니에서 나침반을 꺼내 손 위에 올려놓았다. 손바닥보다 약간 더 작은 크기의 나침반은 여전히 마나난의 저택을 향하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 희미한 미소를 지으며 나침반을 감쌌다. 마차가 열 번째 다리 위를 지나가고 있었다.

  
(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹가능태; 아리스토텔레스가 사용한 개념으로, 현실태(現實態:energeia, actuality)의 상대 개념. 아리스토텔레스는 사물의 생성을 이 대개념(對槪念)으로 설명하고 사물은 가능적 존재에서 현실적 존재로 발전한다고 생각하였다. 이를테면, 나무의 씨앗은 나무의 가능적 존재에 불과하지만, 나무의 씨앗은 마침내 현실화하여 나무가 된다. 이 개념은 또한 그의 질료(質料)와 형상(形相:에이도스)이라는 대개념과도 대응한다. [네이버 지식백과] 가능태 [dynamis, 可能態] (두산백과)


	5. 마나난밀레로 HL 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 03. 17. 2차추가 공백포함 13,072 자 / 공백미포함 9,965 자  
> * 본 글은 19. 01. 19 ~ 01. 25 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 마나난밀레로 HL 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

마나밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G23 스포일러

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[마나난여밀레 보고싶어용 해안가에서 파댜루루랑 놀던 밀레가 갑자기 신전으로 소환당해서 어리둥절하다가 일어나고, 신전에 앉아있던 마나난이 가까이 다가오라는 손짓으로 밀레를 부르고 밀레가 가까이 다가갔더니 갑작스레 우악스럽게 손을 낚아채 자신의 품 안. 무릎위에 앉히더니 아무렇게나 풀어헤친 가슴팍 위로 잡고있던 밀레의 손을 이끌어서 가슴부터 천천히 단단한 복부, 그 아래로도 내려가는 손길에 당황한 밀레가 황급히 손을빼지만 굳게 잡고있어 뺄수가없고 그대로 수치심에 얼굴 붉히면서 마나난에 의해 손으로 해주게되고 한번 내도 전혀 수그러들 기미가없어 밀레의 들어서 허리를잡고 자신의 위로 천천히 내려 삽입한뒤에 움직이지 않으면 자꾸만 크기를 형용할 수 없는것이 안쪽을 압박해서 파과의 고통에 눈물흘리면서 노력하는 밀레시안. 간혹 압박에 신음을 흘리면서도 만족스러운듯 웃는 마나난. 그리고 그런 두사람의 치태를 신전입구서 몰래본 파댜루루가 마나난님이 밀레시안을 괴롭혔다, 울렸다며 섬에 소문내서 곤란스러워하는 두사람이 보고싶어요...]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

난파선의 잔해가 파도에 쓸려 이리저리 흔들리고 있었다. 끝이 보이지 않는 모래사장은 기억을 잃은 엘프가 말했던 것처럼 마치 사막 같아보이기도 했다. 노을이 지기 시작하자 따듯한 호박색의 황혼이 스쿠압틴의 첫 번째 다리를 부유하고 있었다. 팔라라의 금빛 테두리마저 서쪽 바다로 잠겨들고 하늘과 수평선의 경계가 옅어질 때쯤, 밀레시안은 다소 초췌해진 얼굴로 파댜루루들을 바라봤다. 밀레시안이 이따금 내쉬는 한숨은 파도가 빚어내는 물결소리에 함께 부서지고 있었다.

"파댜루루 꽃이~ 피었습니댜!"

"……."

밀레시안은 장장 세시간째 스쿠압틴의 원주민들과 놀아주고 있었다. 사실, 더 파고들자면 밀레시안이 이 양서류와 비슷한 생물체들과 놀아줘야 할 이유는 없었지만, 한번 잡은 놀잇감은 쉽사리 놓아주는 법이 없는 이 호기심 덩어리들은 밀레시안에게 섬을 안내해 주겠다는 핑계를 대며 제 욕구를 채워대는 통에 얼떨결에 '가위바위보'부터 시작된 놀이가 '파댜루루 꽃이 피었습니다'까지 이어지게 된 것이다.

밀레시안은 파댜루루가 앞을 바라보는 사이에 이를 갈며 대충 욕지기 비슷한 단어를 내뱉었는데, 이를 아는지 모르는지, 파댜루루들은 저마다 높은 소리로 꺅꺅대며 빙그르르 돌거나 폴짝폴짝 뛰고 있었다. 모래사장에서 시작된 놀이는 밀레시안이 파댜루루들과 잡고 잡히며 자리를 옮겨 어느새 초목으로 둘러싸인 숲까지 도달했다. 술래였던 파란색 파댜루루를 잡자, 분홍색의 파댜루루가 이번엔 자신의 차례라며 잊혀진 유적지의 결계장치 옆에 섰고, 밀레시안은 입 밖으로 새어나오는 욕을 참기 위해 입술을 앙다물어야 했다. 턱에 힘을 준 탓에 매끈한 아랫턱에 호두처럼 우글한 주름이 졌다.

"살금~ 살금~ 조심히 와야한댜룽!"

"알았어."

"곧 뒤를 돌아볼거댜!"

밀레시안이 피곤한 목소리로 대답하며 잰 걸음으로 파댜루루의 등 뒤에 섰다. 수 시간을 모래사장을 뛰어다녔기 때문인지 얇은 블라우스 차림에도 등에 촘촘하게 땀이 맺혔다. 다행히도, 밀레시안은 발이 푹푹 빠지는 모래사장과는 다르게 나무 뿌리가 여기저기 얽혀 있는 단단한 숲의 토질 덕분에 뾰족한 펌프스를 신고도 수월하게 커다란 보폭으로 걸어다닐 수 있다는 점에서 그나마 위안을 삼기로 생각했다. 밀레시안이 파댜루루의 작은 뒤통수 위-어쩌면 귀처럼 보이는 비늘일지도 모르겠지만-로 손을 올려 술래를 잡으려던 순간이었다. 마지막으로 내딛은 발걸음이 나무뿌리를 밟는 바람에 밀레시안의 몸이 옆으로 기울었다.

"어어?"

"꺄하! 언제왔……."

밀레시안의 몸 중심축이 옆으로 기울어지며, 파댜루루의 머리 위로 향했던 그녀의 손은 허공을 허우적대다가 본능적으로 옆에 있던 결계장치의 보석을 짚었다. 넘어지지 않은 것에 안도하며, 동시에 파댜루루에게 들킨 스스로를 원망할 때 즈음이었다. 손이 닿은 장치에서 새하얀 빛이 터져나오고, 몸이 붕 뜨는 것이 느껴졌다. 언제 겪어도 익숙해지지 않는 그 부유감에 밀레시안은 눈을 꼭 감았다. 찰나임에도 불구하고 영원할 것만 같았던 비행은 눈을 아릿하게 만드는 빛과 함께 끝을 맺었고, 펌프스에 짓밟혀 숨을 죽였던 푸릇한 잔디대신 딱딱한 대리석이 또각거리는 소리를 듣고 나서야 밀레시안은 눈을 뜨고 주위를 둘러보았다.

뻑뻑한 눈을 두어번 깜빡이자 갑작스러운 빛에 수축되었던 동공이 확장되면서 흐릿했던 시야가 정상으로 돌아오기 시작했다. 보석으로 치장한 신전이 눈에 들어왔다. 음각의 대리석 열주들이 둥글게 감싸며 늘어서있고 시간마다 색을 달리하는 천체가 천장을 대신하는 그곳은 마치 파르테논 신전을 연상시켰다. 다시 찾은 스쿠압틴의 최상층은 여전히 화려했고, 제법 넓었으며, 아본이나 팔리아스와는 다르게 화려한 수조와 같은 풍경이었다. 바닷가의 소금기를 머금은 눅눅한 공기조차 기분 좋게 만드는 그 풍경에 밀레시안은 잠시 넋을 잃고 금으로 도금한 난간에 매달려 바닷가를 바라보았다. 저물어가는 황혼의 어스름한 황금빛, 보랏빛이 섞인 푸른색, 스산한 잿빛이 겹겹이 쌓이며 오묘한 색으로 물드는 해변을 물끄러미 바라보며, 밀레시안은 한동안 말 없이 서 있었다.

밀레시안은 어스름한 밤의 장막이 하늘을 뒤덮고 한참이 지나서야 정신을 차렸다. 난간에서 몸을 뗀 밀레시안은 신전의 안쪽을 향해 걸어갔다. 그리고, 화려하게 장식한 거대한 계단식 분수 아래에 그가 앉아 있었다. 어깨를 감싸며 흘러내리는 푸른 망토가 먼저 눈에 띄었다. 앉아있는 탓에 그의 망토는 폭포수처럼 그의 발치에서 흘러내리고 있어, 마치 벨벳으로 만든 질 좋은 카펫처럼 보였다. 빽빽하고 밀도있게 가득 찬 흰 은발은 아무렇게나 흘러내려와 있었는데, 그가 머리를 쓸어올리며 밀레시안을 바라보자 이웨카의 빛조차 미끄러지며 흰 빛으로 반사되는 것만 같았다. 부드러운 라테의 색을 띠고 있는 피부는 근육으로 단단하게 찬 몸에 유독 잘 어울렸다. 머리를 쓸어올릴 때마다 팔을 뒤덮은 문신이 섬세하게 움직이고 있었다.

마나난 맥리르. 밀레시안은 멀찍이서 보이는 잿빛의 날개를 바라보며 잠시 입 안으로 그의 이름을 되뇌었다. 작게 읊조린 그녀의 목소리를 들었는지, 석회암을 닮은 유백색의 눈동자가 밀레시안을 향했다. 오랜 시간의 권태가 차곡차곡 침전된 그의 눈이 밀레시안을 빤히 바라보고 있었다. 오만과 권위로 가득찬 어깨가 움직였다. 밀레시안의 얼굴을 한 손에 덮을 수 있을 만큼 큰 손바닥이 자신을 향해 손짓하고 있었다. 흡사 무도회에서 신사가 춤을 신청하기 위해 내미는 듯한, 근육으로 조밀한 살과 촘촘한 신경이 만들어내는 그 움직임에 밀레시안은 본능적으로 흠칫하며 반 보 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 무한히 셀 수 없는 별들이 쏟아지는 밤의 하늘 아래에서 그와 자신만이 갇혀있는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 순간 그의 손을 잡으면 바다를 헤엄치듯 이 어둠조차 유영할 수 있을 것만 같은 착각이 들었다. 이대로 그의 손을 뿌리치고 뒤를 돌아간다면 어떻게 될까 잠시 생각하다가, 잡념을 털듯 머리를 흔들며 마나난에게 다가갔다.

"웰컴 드링크 같은 건 없는거야?"

마나난 맥리르는 자신을 향해 다가와 묻는 밀레시안을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 웃음기 어린 그녀의 농담에 슬쩍 웃으며 제 손 위로 포갠 손을 움켜쥐고 잡아당겼다. 약간은 우악스럽게 잡아당긴 손길에 순순히 이끌린 밀레시안은 마치 설탕과 유리로 만들어진 공예품 같았다. 단단한 허벅지 위로 치맛단이 깃털처럼 나부끼고, 생각보다 가볍고 부드러운 몸이 내려앉았다. 한 손으로도 밀레시안의 몸을 충분히 가둘 수 있을 것 같았다.

마나난의 손에 잡혀 무력하게 앉혀진 밀레시안의 치마가 형편없이 구겨졌다. 옷을 정리하기 위해 그의 허벅지에서 엉덩이를 떼고 팔을 내리려 하자, 검은 천과 금으로 휘감은 커피색의 손이 밀레시안의 팔을 잡았다. 짓궂은 손길이 밀레시안을 끌어당겼다. 수많은 전투를 겪어왔음에도 부드럽고 고운 밀레시안의 손바닥이 마나난의 가슴팍에 닿았다. 한 손으로 밀레시안의 허리를 끌어안으며 다른 한 손으로 밀레시안의 손을 잡아당기는 그 동작이 꽤나 익숙해 보였다. 밀레시안은 알 수 없는 부끄러움에 휩싸였다. 그의 손에 허리를 내어준 채로, 밀레시안은 엉거주춤하게 무릎을 땅에 댄 채로 허리를 세워 그의 얼굴로 손을 올렸다. 굳게 잡아당길거라 생각했던 그의 손은 순순히 힘을 뺀 채 그녀의 손에 이끌리듯 딸려 올라갔다.

밀레시안이 마나난의 눈썹머리부터 눈썹을 따라 손끝으로 덧그리면서 말했다.

"유명한 시인이 사랑했던 여자에게 바치는 시가 생각나는데."

"……."

"잘 들어봐요, 쉽게 해 주는 거 아니니까."

밀레시안의 명랑한 목소리가 차가운 수은같이 찰랑이며 마나난의 귓가로 흘러들어왔다. 약간 높은 음역의 목소리가 바닷바람에 실려 노래를 부르는 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 마나난의 눈썹을 매만지던 손을 살짝 내려 그의 눈두덩 위에 얹었다. 깊게 파인 아이홀 위로 손바닥이 가라앉자, 마나난은 순순히 그녀의 손길에 따라 눈꺼풀을 내리감았다. 얇은 눈꺼풀 사이로 맥박이 작게 뛰는 것이 느껴졌다.

"내 눈빛을 꺼주소서, 그래도 나는 당신을 볼 수 있습니다.¹"

밀레시안의 손이 마나난의 귀를 가볍게 덮었다. 귀 전체를 덮지 않고 손바닥을 오목하게 만들어 가볍게 누르자 귓볼 아래로 늘어뜨린 귀걸이가 찰랑거리며 밀레시안의 팔을 간지럽혔다. 밀레시안의 목소리는 그녀의 손우물 안에서 웅얼거리듯 깊고 세밀하게 울렸다.

"내 귀를 막아주소서, 그래도 나는 당신의 목소리를 들을 수 있습니다.¹"

마나난의 허벅지에 조심스럽게 앉은 밀레시안은 귀에서 손을 떼고 양 손을 가볍게 포개서 그의 입을 가렸다. 손바닥을 통해 굳게 닫힌 입매가 슬쩍 올라가는 것이 느껴졌다. 천천히 눈꺼풀을 올려 밀레시안을 바라보는 마나난의 눈은 이 상황이 꽤나 재미있는 듯 보였다. 계속 해보라는 듯한 그의 눈치에 밀레시안이 짓궂은 표정을 하며 입을 열었다.

"발이 없어도 당신에게 갈 수 있고, 입이 없어도 당신의 이름을 부를 수 있습니다.¹"

바다 한 가운데의 밤하늘. 산개한 별무리가 금방이라도 쏟아져 내릴 듯한 신전 위에서, 피어오르는 신성이 푸른 빛으로 밀레시안과 마나난의 시야를 물들이고 있었다. 아득히 깊고 광막한 밤의 어둠에서도 서로의 존재를 확연히 느낄 수 있었다. 그가 밀레시안을 보고 있듯이, 그녀도 마나난을 바라보고 있었다. 밀레시안은 문득 그의 목소리가 들리는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 그의 입은 닫겨있음에도.

밀레시안은 끝내 그의 눈을 피한 채 말을 더듬거렸다. 떨리는 손이 마나난의 어깨로 미끄러졌다. 통나무처럼 단단할 것 같았던 그의 팔뚝은 생각외로 부드럽고 따뜻했다.

"내 팔을 부러뜨려주소서, 나는 손으로 하듯 내 가슴으로 당신을 끌어안을 것입니다.¹"

검지와 중지로 걸어가듯 마나난의 어깨를 간질이던 그녀의 손이 판판한 가슴께에 닿았다. 빠르게 뛰는 맥박이 느껴졌다. 두 개로 갈라진 산맥처럼, 세로로 갈라진 그의 가슴으로 손을 미끄러뜨렸다. 한쪽 어깨를 덮던 히마티온Himation²이 밀레시안의 손길에 따라 이리저리 흐트러지며 그의 어깨를 타고 흘러내렸다. 훤히 드러난 그의 가슴팍이 규칙적으로 오르내리는 것이 느껴졌다. 얕게 갈라진 복장뼈 위에 손을 얹은 채 가만히 시구를 읊자, 흉골이 부풀어올랐다.

"내 심장을 막아주소서, 그러면 나의 뇌가 고동칠 것입니다.¹"

밀레시안이 다음 행을 읊어야 하나 한참을 고민하며 입술을 깨물자, 그녀의 허리를 껴안고 있던 손이 밀레시안의 입술을 덮었다. 아랫입술을 깨문 대문니 사이로 입술 대신 단단한 뼈마디가 느껴졌다. 그의 손가락에 밀레시안이 피식 웃음을 터트렸다. 얕게 터트리는 밀레시안의 웃음소리는 꽃망울을 터트리는 것만 같았다. 입술 위로 가져간 손을 옮겨 뺨을 쓰다듬자 밀레시안은 기분좋다는 듯 눈을 감고 목 안으로 낮은 한숨을 쉬었다. 한참동안 말 없이 없는 밀레시안을 바라보며 마나난이 고개를 기울여 그녀의 어깨에 이마를 묻었다. 부드러운 은사가 밀레시안의 어깨로 흘러내리며 팔을 간질였다.

"흐음. 그게 끝인가?"

"……."

밀레시안은 아니, 하고 짧게 읊조리곤 그의 가슴에서 손을 떼내려 했으나, 그의 손이 밀레시안의 손을 이끌었다. 잡힌 손이 판판하게 갈라진 복근을 지나고 옴폭 들어간 배꼽을 스쳐내려가, 두어 겹의 천으로 감싸진 사타구니에 닿았다. 밀레시안은 황급히 그에게서 벗어나기 위해 몸을 뒤로 뺐으나 안타깝게도 그 시도는 번번이 무산되었고, 결국 그녀의 손은 마나난의 드로즈 속을 파고들어 뻣뻣하게 선 성기에 닿았다. 넓게 벌려진 다리 사이에 있는 그것은 짙은 붉은색으로 부어올라 더없이 야했고, 그 어느 부위보다 뜨겁게 뛰고 있었다. 밀레시안의 등허리를 쓰다듬던 손길에 힘이 들어가고, 팔을 잡은 손의 악력이 조금 더 강해졌다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안은 온 몸의 피가 얼굴로 쏠리는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 뻣뻣하게 선 성기는 부풀어 오를 대로 올라있어, 한 손으로 잡기에도 벅찬 크기였다. 마나난의 성기를 잡은 자신의 손등 위에 그의 손이 겹쳐진 채, 기둥을 아래위로 쓸어내리기 시작했다. 바짝 달아오른 귀두끝은 벌써부터 짙은 색을 띠고 있었고, 기둥의 표피 아래에는 핏줄이 바짝 서 있었다. 밀레시안은 그의 손길에 따라 성기를 붙잡고 천천히 아래위로 쓰다듬기 시작했다. 단단할 거라고 생각했던 남근은 생각보다 그리 딱딱하지는 않았으나, 마치 성기조차 근육으로 싸인 것마냥 탄력이 있었다. 밀레시안이 음낭 가까이에서부터 크게 손을 쓸어올리자, 표피에 귀두가 반 이상 가려졌다가 벗겨지기를 반복했다. 손바닥으로 둥근 첨단부분을 감싸안고 손목을 돌리며 아래위로 흔들자, 더이상 커질 것 같지 않았던 성기는 서툰 손길에도 착실히 그 크기를 키워나가기 시작했다.

밀레시안은 울상이 된 얼굴로 그의 허벅지에서 내려와 다리 사이에 꿇어앉았다. 그의 성기를 흔들며 눈을 꼭 감고 고개를 푹 숙이자, 그의 손이 밀레시안의 턱을 잡고 들어올렸다. 자신을 바라보게 한 마나난은 부끄러움으로 상기된 밀레시안의 얼굴을 잡아먹을 듯 바라보았다. 노골적으로 바라보는 그의 시선에 밀레시안은 시선을 어디다 둬야 할 지 몰라, 그의 눈을 피해 눈동자를 이리저리 굴리기만 했다. 밀레시안이 그의 성기를 쓸어올릴 때마다, 밀레시안의 등허리를 쓰다듬는 그의 손길도 덩달아 바빠졌다. 왼손으로는 그의 음낭을 손 안에서 굴리면서, 다른 손으로는 성기를 오르내리는 속도를 더했다. 그의 성기가 꼿꼿하게 선 지 꽤나 한참이 지났으나 쉽사리 사정하지 않아 밀레시안이 난감해할 즈음에야, 그의 남근이 뻣뻣해지며 희뿌연 액체를 토해냈다.

때마침 첨단을 감싸던 밀레시안의 손가락 사이사이로 정액이 새어나왔다. 밀레시안의 머리 위로 목 안에서 끓어오르는 듯한 마나난의 한숨소리가 들려왔다. 오랫동안 참았던 탓인지 성기는 그 크기를 줄이지 않은 채 한참동안 정액을 토해냈다. 체온보다 약간 높아 뜨끈한 그것은 진득한 점성질을 하고 있어 밀레시안의 손이 움직일 때마다 찌걱찌걱 하는 음란한 소리를 내고 있었고, 사정은 쉽사리 잦아들지 않아 금세 그의 배와 밀레시안의 손을 가득 적셨다. 한 번의 사정에도 불구하고 그의 성기는 그다지 줄어들 기미가 보이지 않았고, 밀레시안은 질린 얼굴로 그의 눈치를 살폈다. 눈만 빼꼼히 올린 채 자신을 바라보는 밀레시안을 바라보며, 마나난은 의도를 알 수 없는 미소를 지었다.

밀레시안의 등과 허리를 애무하던 그의 손이 그녀의 블라우스 사이를 파고들었다. 더운 손길이 움푹 들어간 척추뼈를 따라 올라가자 밀레시안의 입에서 흣, 하고 앓는 소리가 새어나왔다. 한 손으로는 그녀의 등을 타고 올라가 브래지어의 뒷 후크를 풀고, 그의 다른 손은 치마 아래로 손을 넣어 허벅지 사이를 가르고 올라갔다. 오금을 타고 허벅지 안쪽으로 올라오는 그의 손길을 밀레시안이 다급하게 붙잡았다. 그의 단단한 손목은 마치 속이 꽉 찬 통나무를 잡는 것만 같아서 밀레시안은 과연 자신의 저지가 그에게 통하기는 하는걸까, 하는 의구심이 들었다.

"잠깐, 잠깐만."

밀레시안의 것보다 반 뼘은 더 큰 손바닥이 속옷의 아랫부분을 매만지다가 불쑥 안을 파고들었다. 두터운 손가락이 봉긋하게 살이 오른 둔부의 사이를 침범하면서 회음부까지 내리그었다. 소름끼치는 그 감각에 밀레시안은 잠시 숨 쉬는 법을 잊은 것처럼 호흡을 멈췄다. 어깨를 움츠리고 인상을 찡그리는 사이에, 블라우스 안을 비집고 들어간 손은 착실하게 그녀의 단추를 풀어내고-사실 힘으로 뜯어내다시피 라는 것이 더 맞겠지만- 있었다. 후크가 풀린 브래지어는 옷 안에서 헐렁거리며 겨우 어깨에 매달려있다가 블라우스와 함께 아래로 떨어졌다. 소복하게 솟아오른 가슴은 숨이 부족한지 할딱거릴 때마다 거칠게 오르내리기를 반복했다. 긴장인지 두려움인지 모를 감정이 밀레시안을 엄습했다. 회음부를 문지르는 두툼하고 거슬한 손가락이 금방이라도 아래를 휘저을 것 같은 긴장감에 허벅지에 힘이 들어갔다.

배꼽까지 올라붙은 성기가 유독 눈에 띄었다. 피가 가득 쏠린 탓에 시뻘건 색으로 부풀어오른 남근은 밀레시안의 노력에도 불구하고 다시금 그 고개를 세우고 있었다. 밀레시안이 마지막 발악을 하듯 그의 어깨를 잡고 밀어내자 허리를 감싸던 손이 옥죄듯 강하게 골반께를 잡아왔다. 아래를 지분거리던 손이 속옷을 끌러내렸다. 허벅지와 다리를 타고 흘러내리는 실크의 감촉에 소름이 돋았다. 발목께와 펌프스에 걸친 속옷은 약간의 움찔거림으로도 쉽게 벗겨졌다. 마나난은 소중한 것을 다루듯 밀레시안의 쇄골에 조심스럽게 입을 맞추고 밀레시안의 허리를 잡고 자신의 곁으로 잡아당겼다. 밀레시안의 다리를 자신의 허리에 감고, 치마 아래로 손을 넣어 양 손에 엉덩이를 가득 잡았다. 새하얗고 부드러운 둔부는 적당히 살이 차올라있어 손을 가득 채우고 있었다.

둥근 선단이 아래에 닿았다. 질구 위로 꺼떡이며 흔들리는 성기가 느껴졌다. 육안으로도 확연히 보이는 크기에 밀레시안은 마나난의 목에 매달려 허리에 힘을 준 채 허벅지를 잘게 떨어댔다. 허리를 잡은 손이 등을 쓸어내리며 천천히 밀레시안의 입구에 성기를 맞췄다. 아래를 가르며 들어오는 이물감에 밀레시안이 그의 어깨를 꾹 누르며 몸을 빼내려 했다.

"으응, 아파…."

밀레시안의 등과 이마에 식은땀이 맺혔다. 마나난의 몸이 데일 것처럼 뜨겁게 느껴졌다. 항상 권태와 지루함이 서려있던 눈은 해갈할 수 없는 욕망으로 가득 차 있는 것 같았다. 겨우 귀두만 넣었는데도 좁은 입구가 가득 벌려지는 것만 같았다. 귀두관 만큼 두꺼운 기둥이 서서히 안으로 들어오는 것이 선명하게 느껴졌다. 온 몸의 신경세포가 아래로 향하는 것만 같았다. 삽입하는 순간이 슬로모션처럼 느릿하게 흘러가고 기민한 통각 만이 아래에 남아, 꾸물거리면서 남근을 물어대는 것이 느껴졌다.

마나난은 눈을 질끈 감고 신음하는 밀레시안의 어깨를 베어물며 그녀의 허리를 내렸다. 위도, 아래도 자신의 흔적을 남기겠다는 듯이 이와 성기를 밀레시안 깊숙히 파묻었다. 꽉 다물린 질구가 자신의 성기만을 받아들이는 모습이 꽤나 만족스러웠다. 뜨끈하고 주름진 질벽이 성기를 겨우겨우 받아내는 감각에 척추를 타고 소름과 전율이 흘렀다. 금방이라도 터트릴듯 조여대는 안이 미칠 것 같았다. 애액과 섞인 피가 성기를 타고 흘러내리는 것을 보며 안쪽 깊은 곳까지 삽입했다. 밀레시안은 삽입만으로도 기가 빠진듯 마나난의 어깨에 기대듯이 안겼다.

"다… 다 넣었어?"

안이 가득 찬 묵직한 이물감은 내장을 가득 짓누르는 것 같았다. 삽입만 한 채로 움직이지 않은 탓에 성기의 크기 뿐만 아니라 핏줄의 위치마저 알 수 있을 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 그의 몸에 매달리듯 안겼다. 날개뼈부터 솟아오른 잿빛 날개의 뻣뻣한 밑동이 만져졌다. 한참 동안 마나난에게 매달려있던 밀레시안의 호흡이 규칙적으로 가라앉았다. 허리의 중심에 고정된 치마밴드는 밀레시안의 들숨과 날숨에 따라 흔들리며 골반께에 걸려있었고, 신발은 이미 저 멀리 던져진 지 오래였다. 몸을 가득 채우는 이물감에 적응했는지, 아래를 잔뜩 조였던 긴장이 조금씩 풀리며 그의 허리를 감았던 다리도 조금씩 아래로 풀리기 시작했다.

그제서야 마나난이 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 둔부를 잡고 움직이기 시작했다. 성기를 감싸던 질벽이 갑작스러운 움직임에 수축하며 뻑뻑하게 그의 것을 조여왔다. 긴장으로 다시 아래가 황홀하게 안을 조여왔다. 무의식적으로 강하게 조여오는 그 움직임에 숨이 막혔다. 질구에서 맑은 애액이 왈칵 쏟아지기 시작하고, 좁은 구멍이 버름거리며 빠져나가는 아래를 짓씹어댔다. 젖은 살이 질꺽대며 규칙적인 소리를 내기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 아래가 빠질 것같은 통증과 형용할 수 없는 성감에 정신없이 눈물을 흘려댔다. 아래를 쪼갤듯한 통증을 위시로 하는 휘몰아치는 쾌감에 머리가 어질했다. 금방이라도 미칠 것만 같아 그에게서 도망가려 허리를 비틀어대자, 아래를 쑤셔대는 기둥이 몸 안에서 더 크기를 키우며 음탕한 소리를 만들어냈다.

"읏, 응… 하으, 아! 마나난, 조금만…, 천천히… 흐윽!"

밀레시안의 울음에 점점 야한 비음이 섞여들어가기 시작했다. 아래를 파고드는 성기는 뱀처럼 온 몸을 헤집어대는 것만 같았다. 그가 계속 애태우며 깊을 곳을 찔러대자, 밀레시안의 아래에서 맑은 물이 애액과 뒤섞여 울컥울컥 쏟아져 나왔다. 아래가 흥건하게 젖어들었고, 밀레시안의 치마도 누구의 것인지 모를 액체로 여기저기 얼룩졌다. 점점 빨라지는 추삽질에 밀레시안은 숨을 쉴 수조차 없어, 그의 몸에 안겨 할딱대는 신음만 흘리고 있을 때였다. 활짝 펼쳐진 날개에 가려졌지만 무언가가 다가오는 인기척이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안이 숨을 멈췄다. 마나난은 성기를 끊어낼 듯 씹어대는 그 감각에, 밀레시안의 안에 사정할 뻔 했다.

바닥에 널려진 망토를 집어 자신과 밀레시안의 어깨에 걸치듯 둘렀다. 옛 유물처럼 몸을 투명하게 만들 수는 없겠지만, 적어도 타인에게 밀레시안의 벗은 몸을 보여주고 싶지는 않은 소유욕이 만들어낸 본능적인 행동이었다. 명랑하고 익숙한 목소리가 등 뒤에서 들렸다.

"꾸우… 밀레시안 찾았댜룽! 마낭… 먀…? 마! 마나난 님도 찾았지룽!"

파댜루루가 귀 비슷한 비늘을 흔들며 폴짝폴짝 뛰었다. 그러다가, 마나난의 어깨너머로 발갛게 상기된 얼굴로 눈물을 주룩주룩 흘리는 밀레시안을 발견했는지 꼬리를 퍼덕거리며 다가왔다.

"밀레시안, 우는거냐룽? 마냐냔님이 밀레시안 괴롭히고 있는거냐룽? 응?"

마나난이 밀레시안을 망토 깊숙히 숨기듯 꾹 눌러대자, 성기가 금방이라도 자궁에 닿을 듯한 느낌에 밀레시안의 잇새로 흐느끼는 신음이 새어나왔다. 몸을 흠칫 떨며 아래를 조이는 틈을 타 마나난이 밀레시안의 안에 뿌리 끝까지 깊숙히 박아넣으며 파댜루루를 향해 입을 열었다. 시선은 여전히 입을 벌리고 신음을 흘리는 밀레시안을 바라보고 있었다. 쾌감에 초점없이 흔들리는 밀레시안의 모습을 감상하며 아래를 빠른 속도로 잘게 꿰뚫고 있었다.

"… 괴롭히는 게 아니니까 신경쓰지 말거라. 곧 너희들에게 돌려보내주마."

"힝구… 알겠댜룽. 밀레시안 빨리 와! 내일은 술래잡기 할 거다룽!"

짧은 팔다리를 붕붕 흔들어대던 파댜루루는 이윽고 결계장치의 빛에 휩싸여 자취를 감췄고, 파댜루루가 사라지자마자 밀레시안은 참았던 신음을 쏟아내기 시작했다. 한번 터진 신음은 쉽사리 잦아들지 않았고, 마나난의 추삽질에 따라 정신없이 허리를 흔들어대며 본능에 몸을 맡겼다.

"아학…, 흑, 흐앙! 주, 죽을 것 같… 읏, 응, 그마안… 으응!"

쾅쾅대며 거칠게 아래를 박아대자 그의 허리를 감싸던 밀레시안의 허벅지가 가늘게 떨리기 시작했다. 눈이 부실 만큼 강렬한 흰 빛이 시야를 방해했다. 몸이 허공으로 들렸다가 바닥으로 떨어지는 것 같은 추락감이 들었다. 격하게 뛰는 심장박동이 느껴짐에도 불구하고, 밀레시안은 자신의 심장이 바닥으로 후려쳐지는 느낌을 받았다. 밀레시안의 발등이 과신전되면서 발레리나의 발처럼 발가락이 안으로 오므라들었다. 아랫배가 홀쭉하게 좁아들고 내벽이 경련하며 마나난의 성기를 안으로 끌어당겼다. 애가 닳는 느낌에 눈물이 펑펑 쏟아져 밀레시안의 볼을 타고 흘러 마나난의 등으로 떨어졌다. 머리에 열이 잔뜩 올랐다. 절정에 다다라 한껏 예민해진 내벽이 짓뭉갤듯 비비고 헤집는 움직임에도 민감하게 반응했다. 밀레시안은 잘게 요동치는 내벽을 헤집는 그 느낌에 눈을 감았다. 발갛게 달아오른 눈가가 따가웠다.

마나난의 아랫배가 뻣뻣하게 굳고, 너른 가슴이 넓게 팽창하며 잠시 숨을 멈췄다. 사정은 꽤나 오랫동안 계속됐다. 밀레시안의 안을 가득 채운 정액은 여전히 짙은 수컷냄새를 풍기고 있었고, 몇 번의 사정에도 묽어지지 않고 희뿌연 점액질을 뚝뚝 흘려댔다. 마나난이 성기를 빼내자 밀레시안의 허벅지 사이로 피가 섞인 정액이 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안은 마치 월경혈을 흘려대는 기분 나쁜 느낌에, 자신의 허리를 잡은 그의 손에 손을 얽기보다는, 팔을 잡아 입으로 가져가 사정없이 거세게 물었다. 부드러운 커피향이 날 것만 같았던 피부에 노랗고 빨간 잇자국이 새겨졌다.

밀레시안이 여전히 분이 안풀린다는 듯 주먹을 쥐고 그의 어깨를 밀어내듯이 쳐내자, 마나난은 사정의 여운이 남은 나른한 웃음을 지으며 밀레시안의 음부를 벌렸다. 유백색의 진득한 액체가 후두둑 떨어졌다. 무언가 생각하던 그가 밀레시안을 향해 힐끔 시선을 올렸다.

"꽤나 보기 좋은 광경이구나. 직접 빚어낸 예술과 같아."

"읏……."

어린 아이의 손가락 두 개는 될 법한 손가락이 밀레시안의 허벅지에 흐르는 정액을 훔쳤다. 진한 진주색의 정액은 그의 손가락 위에서 흔들리다가 툭툭 소리를 내며 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 마나난은 잠시 그것을 바라보다가, 밀레시안의 허리를 감싸안았다. 그는 땀으로 젖어 얼굴에 달라붙은 밀레시안의 머리카락을 한올한올 정리해주며 속삭였다. 저 멀리서 울리는 천둥번개의 소리처럼 낮은 음성이 밀레시안의 귀 언저리에서 맴돌며 고막을 나직히 두드렸다.

"내가 예술을 좋아하는 이유는 그것이 영원하기 때문이지. 모든 생물은 그 끝이 있지만… 예술품은 평생 곁을 지키니까 말이야."

"……."

"그리고… 그대는 혹 아는가? 영원히 살아있는 아름다움이야말로, 귀하고 가치있는 것을."

"……."

"그대가 그러해."

돌아오는 대답은 없었고, 마나난 역시 그녀에게 대답을 기대하지는 않았다는 듯 의미 모를 미소를 지으며 몸을 일으켰다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

다음날, 만신창이가 된 피로한 몸을 부여잡고 해안가로 내려간 밀레시안에게 파댜루루 하나가 다가왔다. 후웅, 거리는 이상한 소리-제 딴에는 귀여운 소리인 것 같지만 어제의 기억이 떠오른 밀레시안은 얼굴을 붉힐 수 밖에 없었다-를 내며 파댜루루가 밀레시안의 치맛단을 끌어당겼다. 밀레시안이 다리를 접어 파댜루루와 키를 맞추자, 스쿠압틴의 원주민은 생선의 비늘같은 귀를 깔짝거리며 밀레시안의 손에 무언가를 건넸다. 파댜루루가 밀레시안에게 건네준 것은 가볍고 딱딱했다.

밀레시안은 파댜루루가 건네준 조개껍데기를 물끄러미 내려다봤다. 예쁜 분홍색 꽃잎이 붙은 흰 조개껍데기는 팔라라의 빛에 반사되어 영롱한 다채색을 띠고 있었다. 파댜루루가 밀레시안의 눈치를 보며 시무룩하게 입을 열었다.

"후웅… 어제에~ 마냐냔 님이 밀레시안 괴롭힌거어…."

"어…?"

"조개껍데기, 파댜루루가 제일 좋아하는 거댜룽. 마나냔 님 싫어하면 안된댜룽…."

물컹물컹한 양서류가 커다란 눈을 도록도록 굴리며 밀레시안의 눈치를 보고 있었다. 밀레시안은 부끄러움에 얼굴이 홧홧해졌다. 당장이라도 게아타를 타고 도망가고 싶은 충동을 꾹꾹 누르며 뒤를 돌아 스쿠압틴의 최상층을 올려다봤다. 밀레시안은 손 안의 조개껍데기를 파댜루루에게 돌려주며 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다.

"아냐. 괴롭힌 게 아니라 어제는……."

어제느은? 하고 말꼬리를 늘이며 되묻는 스쿠압틴의 원주민의 이마를 톡톡 친 밀레시안은 다리를 펴며 기어가는 목소리로 대답했다. 맑게 찰랑이던 그녀의 목소리는 점점 갈수록 줄어들어 마지막 말은 본인도 들리지 않을 만큼 애매한 음절만 남기며 허공으로 사라졌다.

"서로서로 친교…같은 거였고…. 그게…, 마나난을 싫…어하지는…않아."

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹라이너 마리아 릴케, 『기도시집(시도집) Das Stunden-Buch』 제2부「순례의 서 Das Buch con der Pilgerschaft」(1905)  
> ²히마티온[ himation ]; 고대 그리스인이 입던 몸에 감는 겉옷의 일반 명칭. 보통 내의 위에 걸치는데 남성은 겨드랑이 아래로 감아 늘어뜨리며, 여성은 머리로부터 뒤집어쓰기도 한다. [네이버 지식백과] 히마티온 [himation] (패션전문자료사전, 1997. 8. 25., 패션전문자료편찬위원회)


	6. 마나난밀레로 밀레가 제물로 바쳐지는게 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 05. 05. 2차추가 공백포함 13,556 자 / 공백미포함 10,338 자  
> * BL, 강압적 관계, 흡연과 환각제 소재 외 취향을 타는 소재가 많습니다. 주의해 주세요.

# 마나난밀레로 밀레가 제물로 바쳐지는게 보고싶어서

마나밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G23 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

"…여기서 우리 재판부는 피고 밀레시안이 그간 보여왔던 행보에 대해 생각했을 때, 여태껏 다난들에게 우호적이었다는 것과, 더 나아가 대륙과 그림자의 영웅으로서 시혜적인 태도를 보여왔음을 부인하지는 않겠습니다. 우리 에일레흐 왕실과 법황청, 그리고 대륙은 피고에게 평화와 안전이라는 미명하에 너무나 많은 부담을 짊어지게 해 왔다는 것은 명백한 사실이 있습니다. 또한 피고가 왕정 연금술사라는 명예로운 직책을 맡고있다는 사실을 감안했을 때, 왕정이 호문클루스 실험을 전면적으로 금지했음에도 불구하고 타락한 연금술사들이 그림자 세계에 숨어들어 호문클루스의 실험을 자행하고 있어 그들을 제지하기 위해 아라트 연금술 학회를 소탕하려 했다는 사실은 충분히 왕정 연금술사로서 의무이자 권리를 행사한 것으로 보여집니다."

재판장이 안경을 고쳐쓰며 서기관에게 건네받은 서류를 천천히 읊기 시작했다. 재판정 내 청중들의 이목이 재판장을 향해 일제히 쏠렸다. 그의 말 한마디마다, 숨을 들이마시고 내뱉는 일련의 행위마저도 집중되어 있었다. 재판장은 자신에게 쏟아지는 수백 개의 시선에 위축되지도 않고, 오히려 속을 알 수 없는 싸늘한 목소리로 천천히 판결을 읊기 시작했다.

재판장의 판결을 듣는 밀레시안과 변호사의 손에 땀이 찼다. 재판장의 날카로운 시선이 밀레시안을 향하자, 재판정의 모든 시선 역시 그를 따라 밀레시안에게 꽂혔다. 시시각각 변하는 배심원단과 방청객들의 표정에 비해 선고를 받는 밀레시안의 얼굴은 조금 피곤한 기색이 떠오를 뿐, 분노나 원망은 찾아볼 수 없었다.

"하지만, 피고가 아라트 연금술 학회의 타락한 연금술사들을 소탕함에 있어서 과도한 폭력의 행사가 있었다는 것, 포워르들과 연합한 학회를 충분히 제압하지 못해 민간의 사상자를 낸 사실과, 무결해야 할 왕성에 있어 비밀수로로 가는 길을 열어 함부로 드나들었다는 점에 대해 심히 죄질이 위중하다 인정하는 바."

배심원석과 방청석에서 웅성이는 반응이 제법 있었으나 재판장의 헛기침에 금세 잦아들었다. 이미 결과가 뻔한 재판이었다. 살인 및 왕성 불법 침입죄로 기소 제기를 한 검사는 물론이거니와 배석판사 중 한 명은 왕정의 소속이었으나 다른 한 명은 두어달 전 법황청의 추천으로 임명된 자였고, 재판장은 세간에는 중도파에 가깝다는 평을 받고 있으나 선대가 독실한 라이미라크의 신자였던 자로 구성된 재판부였다.

기실 이곳에서 벌어진 일의 내막에 대해 밀레시안 대신에 간단하게 변명을 하자면, 밀레시안이 시네이드 수석 비서관으로부터 비밀지령을 받고 타라와 탈틴의 그림자 세계로 들어간 것과 수배된 연금술사들의 본거지에 쳐들어가 소탕한 것은 사실이었다. 그 과정에서 밀레시안은 라흐 왕성의 지하에서 비밀 수로를 발견했는데, 밀레시안의 뒤를 쫓던 몇몇 학회의 연금술사들-이들은 주로 포워르와 결탁한 자들이었는데 특히나 학회에서 이단취급을 받곤 했던 급진파가 대부분이었다-이 지하수로를 통해 포워르들과 왕성의 심부에서부터 습격하기 시작한다. 그리고 미로처럼 짜여진 지하수로의 수많은 출구는 타라의 광장과 연결되어있어, 포워르들과 도플갱어로 무장한 학회 연금술사들의 습격에 꽤나 많은 민간인 사상자를 낳게 된다.

또한 금본위제를 유지하던 대륙에서, 별에서 온 이방인들이 급격하게 늘어남과 동시에 금 수요의 극적인 증가와 맞물려 대륙에 번영을 가져다 준 당시의 시대상 역시 간과해서는 안 될 이유 중 하나라고 볼 수 있을 것이다. 최근들어 타락한 당파와 자본이 낳은 종교의 세속화는 골드에 대한 열망이 신앙이라는 고상한 이상을 능가하면서 궁극적으로는 법황파의 부패를 가져온 상태였는데, 이런 세태에서 법황청과 성당에서 염가에 판매하는 축복의 포션을 이용해 금을 찍어내는 연금술이 고깝게 보일 리가 없었다.

결국, 밀레시안을 눈엣가시처럼 여겼던 법황청의 입장에서, 이번 사건은 밀레시안과 감히 신의 권위에 도전하며 호문클루스를 만들어내고자 했던 연금술사들, 그리고 왕당파까지 몰아세우기 좋은 먹잇감으로 보임은 당연한 사실이리라.

물론 상술한 사실들을 모두 밀레시안의 책임으로 돌린다는 것은 꽤나 어폐가 있는 서술이겠으나 밀레시안이 제아무리 정치적인 의도를 배제하고 행동했다 하더라도 그 자신이 연금술사라는 점과, 왕당파의 수장급이라 할 수 있는 시네이드 비서관으로부터 비밀스러운 청탁을 받았다는 점은 법황청과 여론의 비난을 받기에 충분했을 것이다. 더불어, 배심원의 7할 이상이 법황청에 적을 둔 법황파 귀족이라는 점 뿐만 아니라, 밀레시안이라는 이방인에 대해 껄끄러움을 숨기지 않는 보수적인 귀족층이 대다수로 구성되어 있었다는 것을 고려한다면 재판정 내의 공기는 밀레시안에게 압도적으로 불리했다.

"에일레흐 왕정 재판부와 법황청은 피고 밀레시안에게 벨바스트 자치령으로 유배형을 선고합니다."

박달나무로 만든 판결봉이 세 번 부딪혔다. 방청객들의 사이로 술렁이는 소음이 끝없이 이어졌다. 소음을 뒤로하고 자리를 뜨는 재판장의 뒤로 경비가 따라가며 그를 엄호했고, 곧이어 밀레시안 역시 수갑을 찬 채 경비의 손에 이끌려 재판정 밖으로 발을 옮길 수 밖에 없었다. 뒤에서 지켜보던 몇몇 다난들-주로 정체를 숨기고 온 신성기사들이나 밀레시안과 친하게 지내던 다난들이었다-은 끌려나가듯 재판장의 뒷문으로 나가는 밀레시안을 허망한 눈길로 쫓으며 차마 입을 떼지 못했다.

밀레시안의 변호를 맡은 왕정의 국선 변호사가 서류를 정리하며 가방을 챙기는 동안, 청중석의 가장 끄트머리에 앉아있던 갈색 밤톨머리를 한 소년은 변호사와 텅 빈 피고인석의 사이 어드메를 물끄러미 쳐다보다가 이윽고 밀레시안이 끌려나간 복도를 따라 발을 옮겼다.

밀레시안이 재판장의 복도끝을 지날 무렵이었다. 카브 항구로 향하는 마차의 짐칸에 몸을 싣기위해 발을 딛는 순간 밀레시안을 향해 작은 물체가 날아왔다. 요란한 소리를 내며 밀레시안의 머리를 강타한 그것은 진득한 점액질을 흘리며 땅으로 떨어졌다. 밀레시안은 그제서야 자신을 향해 날아온 것의 정체를 알 수 있었다. 계란 껍데기가 내용물과 함께 엉겨붙어 밀레시안의 머리와 뺨을 타고 흘러내렸다. 이어서 날아온 토마토가 밀레시안의 눈을 정통으로 때렸다. 꽤나 단단하고 무게가 나갔던 탓에 밀레시안은 정신을 차리지 못하고 어질한 시야를 바로잡기위해 잠시 제자리에 서 있어야 했다.

포워르와 타락한 연금술사들의 침입에 말려들어 가족을 잃은 다난들의 갈 곳 없는 분노가 밀레시안에게 향해진 것은 당연한 처사였다. 유족들의 분노와 울음을 감내하던 밀레시안은 흐릿한 시야로 등 뒤로 닫긴 육중한 재판소의 문을 바라보던 중, 제 품으로 던져지는 또다른 무언가에 본능적으로 인상을 찌푸렸다. 처음에 맞았던 계란이 머리카락을 타고 후드득 떨어지자 머리를 흔들어 완전히 털어낸 후 그제서야 묶여진 수갑 사이를 내려다보았다.

손바닥보다 약간 더 작은 보라색 나침판이 수갑과 팔 사이에 아슬아슬하게 걸쳐져 있었다. 밀레시안은 미간을 좁히며 나침판이 날아온 곳을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 흰 옷을 입은 밤톨머리의 어린 소년이 불안한 눈빛으로 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 유족들의 열기, 혹은 부정적인 감정의 응집따위가 드러나지 않은 시선에 밀레시안은 마차에 타야한다는 것도 잊은 채 소년을 쏘아보듯 바라보다가, 재촉하듯 등을 떠미는 경비의 등쌀에 떠밀려 소맷귀 사이로 나침판을 숨겨넣은 후 마차에 올랐다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

배에서 내린 밀레시안이 가장 먼저 끌려간 곳은 벨바스트 섬 전체를 조망할 수 있을 만큼 높은 곳에 위치한 오언 제독의 관사였다.

벨바스트 자치령은 거센 눈폭풍이 불고 있었고, 연안과 인접한 곳이나 낮은 지대의 가구들이 수해를 입은 탓에 제법 많은 사람들이 관사의 주변에 텐트나 임시 천막을 치고 생활하고 있었다. 담요를 겹겹이 껴입고 돌아다니는 주민들 사이를 헤집으며 구호물품을 나눠주고있던 제독은 경비의 귀띔에야 겨우 관사로 돌아와 왕명이 든 서신을 뜯었다.

화려한 필체로 쓰여진 에레원의 서신을 대략적으로 요약하자면 법황파의 기세가 누그러질 때까지 밀레시안의 신병과 안위를 보장할 것을 부탁하는 내용이었다. 하지만 이런 왕명에도 불구하고 자치령의 제독은 관사의 한쪽 방을 할애해서 밀레시안에게 편의를 주는 대신, 유배지로서의 역할에 충실할 수 있도록 약간의 부정직한 음모를 획책하고자 했다. 그것은 공공의 이익을 위한 봉사라는 이름을 한 노동의 일부분을 떠맡기는 것이었는데, 수해를 입은 자치령의 재건사업에 있어서 밀레시안의 유능함은 제독의 기대에 꽤나 흡족한 결과를 가져오기에 이른다. 다시말하자면 벨바스트의 수해 복구에 있어서 밀레시안의 지원-물론 비자발적이긴 했으나-이 꽤나 큰 공헌을 가져왔다는 소리였다.

밀레시안은 방수포를 가득 안은 채 제단을 향해 천천히 걸어가고 있었다. 바다신을 모신다는 벨바스트인들의 신앙심이 무색하게도 제단은 도시의 후미진 곳에 위치하고 있어 다난들의 발길이 잦은 편이 아니었기에, 수해를 입을 가능성이 높으니 미리 대비가 필요하다는 제독의 은근한 부탁이 있었기 때문이었다. 유독 눈비가 휘몰아치는 날씨였다. 우비를 입어봤자 어차피 젖을거라 예상한 밀레시안은 간편하고 얇은 옷으로 갈아입은 후 방수포를 받으러 성당에 들릴 계획이었다. 마침 관사로 찾아온 신부는 밀레시안이 흰색 무명천의 옷을 입고 있는 것을 보며 고개를 갸우뚱하더니 이내 방수포를 들려주며 제단의 관리방법과 부비새들을 쫓는 방법에 대해 설명했다.

이쯤에서 잠깐 여러분의 이해를 돕기위해 벨바스트 자치령에 내려오는 전설을 하나 소개하고자 한다. 사면이 바다로 둘러싸인 섬이라는 지형특성과 바다와 밀접한 관계를 맺고 있는 주민들의 특성상, 이들은 다른 여타 신들보다 특히나 더 바다의 신-마나난 맥리르-를 숭배한다는 것은 다들 익히 아는 사실이리라.

대표적으로, 제독의 관사 남쪽에 있는 미키네스 절벽의 가장 안쪽으로 들어가면 절벽과 울창한 나무로 세 면이 둘러싸인 절벽의 가장자리가 나오는데, 그곳에 상주하는 부비새들은 바다신의 환생 혹은 신을 대표하는 새라고 불리곤 하는 것이 그 예라 할 수 있을 것이다. 그리고 절벽의 가장 안쪽에는 화려하게 장식된 제단이 놓여져있어서 그곳에 제물을 바치면 얼마 지나지않아 마나난 맥리르가 주로 변신한다는 다리 세 개를 가진 부비새가 나타나 제물을 물고 어디론가 사라진다는 전설이 내려오고 있었다.

물론 상식적으로는 산 제물은 도망가기 일쑤이고, 다리 세 개를 가진 새는 바다신이 변신해 내려오는 것이 아니라 그저 다난들의 착각이거나 새의 돌연변이라고 생각하는 것이 더 신빙성이 있을 것이다. 다만, 조상대로부터 구전되어 내려오는 이 바다신에 대한 공통적이고 단일적인 의견의 합의를 감안해볼 때, 그저 우스갯소리로 치부하기에는 조금 꺼림칙한 전설이라고 볼 수도 있을 것이다.

하지만 밀레시안은 이러한 동화속 전설과 같은 이야기들을 단순히 집단적인 미신이나 금기만으로 치부하기보다는 주민들의 내부적인 유대감과 원동력의 기초로 작용한다는 사실로 받아들이기로 했다. 무엇보다도, 밀레시안은 얼굴도 본 적없는 바다신에 대해 부당하게 뇌를 혹사시키기보다는 좀 더 간단하고 소박한 하루를 보내고 싶은 마음이 더 크게 작용한 탓이기도 했다.

"당연한 말이겠지만 나뭇잎이나 새들의 분변물은 남아있으면 안 됩니다. 가끔씩 아르줄 씨가 그 주변에서 이구아나들을 보살펴주고 있긴 하지만 제단 근처에 금속으로 만든 것은 원칙적으로 금하고 있으니 너클을 끼고 계시다면 압수한다고 으름장을 놓으세요. 금방 도망가실 거예요. 보통은 신의 영원성을 상징하는 의미로 촛대에 성화를 올려야하는데 지금은 상황이 상황인지라……."

두 개의 촛대를 한손에 잡자 금장으로 장식된 촛대가 마주치며 날카로운 소리를 냈다. 제단에 도착한 밀레시안은 비교적 비바람이 적은 곳에 짐을 내려놓은 후 신부의 설명에 따라 제단 주변의 길을 정리하기 시작했다. 제단 주변을 방수포로 마감한 뒤 제단 위의 물방울을 닦아내고, 촛대는 제단 양 끝에 올려둔 뒤 마력을 주입해 작은 불을 붙였다. 심지 끝으로 희뿌연 아지랑이가 피어올랐다. 주황과 노랑 사이의 오묘한 빛이 밀레시안의 콧잔등에 머물렀다.

밀레시안은 제단앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 기도하듯 손을 모아 합장을 하고는 한참을 앉아 있었다. 그것은 밀레시안이 바다신에게 태풍이 멎기를 바라는 기도나 제 처지에 대한 구제를 청한다는 행동이라기보다는 그저 신부의 설명에 따른 의식적인 행동일 뿐이었다. 다리를 타고 비바람에 젖은 바닥에서 올라온 냉기가 올라왔다. 등 뒤로 몇몇 부비새들이 울어대는 소리가 들렸다. 얼굴에 어른거리는 촛불의 열기를 느끼며 밀레시안은 조금 더 눈을 감은 채 앉아있었고 다리에 쥐가 날 때쯤에야 비틀거리며 몸을 일으켰다. 생각보다 오랫동안 앉아있었던 탓인지 지릿하게 저려오는 다리에 감각이 사라져 있었다. 밀레시안은 몸을 일으키다가 결국 중심을 잡지 못한 채 뒤로 넘어지고야 말았다.

곧 다가올 고통을 예상하며 밀레시안이 눈을 질끈 감을 때였다. 두꺼운 손이 흔들림 없이 밀레시안의 상박을 잡아 일으켰다. 잡힌 팔뚝과 등 언저리에 약하게 소름이 돋았다. 비를 맞아 식은 몸 위로 뜨끈한 살이 닿자 화끈거리며 화상을 입는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안의 등 뒤로 낮게 메아리치는 목소리가 들려왔다. 음절 사이사이를 채우는 서정적인 울림이 섬세하게 맞춘 퍼즐의 이음매처럼 정교했다.

"서품을 받지 못한 사제인가. 아니면 내게 바쳐지는 제물? 어느 쪽이든 흥미로운 자로군."

밀레시안이 천천히 눈을 떠 자신을 지지하고 있는-엄밀히 말하자면 들고 있는- 남자를 올려다보았다. 그는 충분히 밀레시안의 팔뚝을 잡고도 남을 만큼 큰 손을 대변하는 양 2미터는 족히 될 법한 큰 키를 가지고 있었다. 그의 결 좋은 은발은 금으로 만든 헤어타이를 느슨하게 묶어 앞으로 자연스럽게 늘어트리고, 허리께까지 오는 긴 머리는 등 뒤로 넘겨 폭포수처럼 흘러내리고 있었다. 검정 실크로 재단한 옷은 한쪽 소매는 넉넉한 품을 가지고 있었으나 한쪽 소매는 어깨까지 드러나, 잘 짜여진 팔의 근육 뿐만 아니라 소매 사이로 절벽처럼 정교하게 갈라진 대흉근이 드러나 있었다. 발끝까지 길게 늘어뜨린 검정색 로브의 사이로 살짝 안이 비치는 푸른색 그라데이션의 직물이 그의 다리를 감싸고 있었고, 비바람이 치는 날씨에도 불구하고 물기 하나 없는 맨발로 젖은 흙길 위에 서 있었다. 밀레시안은 본능적으로 그가 마나난 맥리르임을 직감했다.

"당신이 마나난 맥리르야? 그 바다의 신?"

"그렇다. 내 이름은 마나난 맥리르. 바다의 위대한 주인이자… 이 신전의 주인이라고도 할 수 있겠지."

"……."

"그런 모습으로 이곳을 찾아온 용무가 무엇인가, 밀레시안."

밀레시안은 그제서야 마나난을 밀어내고 그를 마주했다. 아직 다 마르지 않은 흰 무명의 천이 밀레시안의 몸에 진득하게 들러붙으며 창백한 살갗을 내비치고 있었다. 핥아내듯 자신을 아래위로 훑는 마나난의 시선에 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 어깨를 움츠렸다. 어쩌면 방수포를 뚫고 들어오는 비바람의 한기때문일지도 몰랐다. 무거운 침묵이 이어졌다. 제단에는 냉막한 비바람의 소리만 흐르고 있었다. 거의 꺼져가는 촛불이 희미한 빛을 내며 마나난의 얼굴 위로 일렁였다.

"제의에 쓰는 흰 무명천이 무엇을 뜻하는지 아는가."

"뭐?"

"몸과 마음의 순결. 원죄없이 잉태된 산제물의 숭고하고 고결한 희생."

"뭔가 오해가 있는 것 같은데……."

밀레시안이 담담하게 말하는 마나난의 말을 가로챘다. 알 수 없는 불길한 느낌에 밀레시안의 몸이 굳었다. 밀레시안은 멈칫 행동을 멈추고 마나난을 물끄러미 올려다 보았다. 어쩌면 밀레시안은 처음부터 왕당파와 법황파의 비밀스러운 계약에 희생된 화목제물¹일지도 모른다. 며칠 전 재판장을 나오면서부터 따라오는 불길한 느낌은 본능의 경고였을까. 깊게 생각하기 싫어 묻어둔 불안감이 스멀스멀 다리를 타고 올라오는 것만 같았다.

밀레시안은 말을 잇지 못하고 뒷걸음질쳤다. 그러나 두 걸음도 움직이지 않아 제단에 걸려 뒤로 넘어질 수 밖에 없었다. 허리보다 약간 낮은 제단이 엉덩이에 닿았다. 제대의 매끈한 끄트머리가 아래에 닿아 눌리자 마치 차가운 돌칼에 베이는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 마나난이 불편한 기색의 밀레시안에게 다가가 그의 어깨를 밀어 제단 위로 눕혔다. 밀레시안은 허리만 제단 위에 눕혀진 불편한 상태에서도 반사적으로 마나난의 손을 밀어냈지만, 그는 입꼬리만 올리며 밀레시안의 손을 머리 위로 모아 그러쥐었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

생각이 멈추고 현기증이 몰려왔다. 순식간에 찾아온 어지러움을 억누를 새도 없이 밀레시안의 옷은 금세 벗겨져 제단의 아래로 던져졌다. 밀레시안이 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬며 다리를 버둥거리자 커피색 무릎이 밀레시안의 다리 사이를 파고들었다. 밀레시안의 창백한 허벅지에 뜨거운 체온이 맞닿았다. 눈을 치뜨고 마나난을 노려보자 그는 고개를 모로 기울여 밀레시안을 내려다보았다. 등 뒤로 넘긴 머리카락이 드레이프 가득한 커튼처럼 내려와 제단 위로 쏟아졌다.

"난 제물이 아니라 청소를 하러 온 것 뿐이야. 제물이라면 다른 녀석을 알아봐."

마나난의 손이 밀레시안의 희고 납작한 가슴판을 지분거리자 밀레시안은 이를 으득 물며 한 음절 한 음절 또박또박 내뱉었다. 마나난이 아직 물기가 마르지 않은 밀레시안의 발긋한 유두를 엄지로 찌그러트리듯 눌렀다. 간지러운 감각이 밀레시안의 머릿속을 둔중하게 파고들기 시작했다.

"나는 아름다운 것과 귀한 것을 아끼지. 그대가 꼭 나를 위한 제물이 아니더라도 소문이 무성한 그것이라면… 당연히 이 손에 넣고 싶지 않겠나?"

마나난이 밀레시안을 향해 고개를 숙인 터라 그의 목소리는 아래로 떨어져 제단 위에 고이듯 밀레시안의 귀로 흘렀다. 얇은 천 아래에 숨겨진 마나난의 성기가 밀레시안의 사타구니에 닿았다. 고작 천 한두 장 너머로 숨길 수 없는 정욕이 단단하게 발기해 있었다. 마나난의 얼굴이 조금 다급하게 밀레시안의 입술과 부딪쳤다. 벌어진 입술 사이로 젖은 살덩이가 잇새를 가르고 들어왔다. 밀레시안이 뒤늦게 이를 세워 그의 혀를 깨물려하자, 마나난이 밀레시안의 턱을 한 손에 그러쥐듯 잡고 조금 강한 힘으로 내리눌렀다.

혀와 혀가 비벼지고 연한 입천장과 축축한 점막을 두터운 혀가 쓸어댔다. 섞이지 않는 숨소리가 치열하게, 그리고 축축하게 서로의 얼굴을 덮었다. 혀뿌리까지 뽑아올릴듯 강하게 흡입하고, 입술을 깨물듯 빨아대고 먹어치웠다. 입맞춤이 점점 길어지면서, 발꿈치로 마나난의 다리와 허벅지를 쿵쿵 찧으며 반항하던 밀레시안은 결국 숨을 헐떡이며 체념한 듯 제단 아래로 다리를 내렸다. 그제서야 마나난은 밀레시안의 입술에서 입을 뗐다. 부족한 호흡으로 발그스름하게 달아오른 밀레시안의 얼굴 위로 흐드러진 머리카락을 한올한올 쓸어넘기는 그의 손길은 자신에게 바쳐진 희생양을 대하는 태도라기보다는 귀한 보석을 다루는 듯한 섬세한 태도를 가지고 있었다.

마나난의 두 손이 밀레시안의 종아리와 오금께를 잡아 자신의 어깨 위에 올렸다. 적당히 살이 붙은 허벅지가 들어올려지고 밀레시안의 둔부 사이로 처진 성기와 이어진 매끈한 회음부와 구멍이 드러났다. 마나난은 자신의 어깨에 올려진 다리가 잘게 경련하는 것을 느꼈고, 긴장으로 밀레시안의 허리가 허공으로 들어올려져 아치형으로 굽은 것을 보았다. 그리고 그것에 발정하듯 부피를 키우는 제 성기를 느낄 수 있었다.

마나난은 옷을 풀어헤쳐 잔뜩 발기한 자신의 것을 꺼내들었다. 그러고 나서 아마 그 누구의 침입도 허용하지 않았을 밀레시안의 아래에 들이밀었다. 요도에서 흘러나오는 프리컴이 밀레시안의 아래를 성의없이 적시고는 어떠한 예고도 없이 한번에 아래를 꿰뚫었다. 뻑뻑한 아래가 찢어지는 느낌이 성기를 타고 선명하게 느껴졌다.

"흐, 흐악! 흐으, 아파… 싫어, 읏!"

밀레시안은 예고없는 격통에 온 몸을 굳히며 숨을 멈췄다. 온 몸이 쑤셔박히는 것만 같았다. 결합이 깊어지면서 두꺼운 기둥이 밀레시안의 구멍을 인정사정없이 파고들자, 풀리지 않은 구멍이 거세게 마나난의 성기를 조여대기 시작했다. 거친 숨소리와 울먹이는 신음소리가 제단위로 산산이 부서졌다.

전희 없이 겁탈에 가까운 그 행위에 밀레시안의 몸은 좀처럼 아래를 열 기미를 보이지 않았다. 마나난이 성기의 기둥을 잡고 빠듯한 구멍 안으로 밀어넣었지만 밀레시안의 내벽은 이미 반정도 들어온 마나난의 것을 조이기도 힘들다는 것마냥 밀려오는 성기를 밀어내기 바빴다. 조금씩 깊어지면서 동시에 부피까지 더해가는 성기에 밀레시안은 뭉개지는 신음을 흘리다가, 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼고 그에게서 벗어나려하기 시작했다.

"흑…, 아, 아파…. 안돼, 더이상은…."

"쉿, 아래에 힘을 빼는 게 좋을 거다."

마나난은 밀레시안의 허리를 붙잡으며 다시 자신의 것을 밀어넣기 시작했다. 성기를 물고 있는 내벽은 마나난의 것을 꾸역꾸역 삼켜대기 시작했지만 전부 삼키기에는 충분히 않아보였다. 밀레시안의 등과 허리를 가만가만 어루만지던 마나난은 무언가 생각났다는 듯 옷섶에서 담뱃갑을 꺼냈다. 노란 담배필터의 뒷꽁무니를 잡고 제단 끄트머리에 올려진 촛대에 담배 머릿부분을 갖다대자 시큼하면서도 진한 풀냄새-그는 오랜 시간을 살아오면서 권태로움과 삶에 대한 싫증을 느끼는 자였고, 가끔씩 약간의 지루함을 피하기 위해 마리화나를 피우곤 했다. 물론 그가 마약을 하는 이유는 중독이나 의학적인 목적이 아니라, 오랜 세월을 살아온 자의 권태와 그 권태에 대한 과시욕 혹은 허영심으로 받아들여야 할 것이다-가 흰 연기와 함께 피어올랐다.

마나난이 담배를 물고 연기를 깊숙히 들이마셨다. 알싸한 연기가 기관지를 좁히고 폐부를 향해 목을 긁어 내려갔다. 그는 두어번 연기를 들어마신 후, 밀레시안의 입에 담배를 물렸다. 밀레시안은 히끅대며 제정신이 아닌 상황에서 그가 입에 물리는 것이 무엇인지도 모른 채 담배를 물고 숨을 들이마셨다. 갑자기 몸이 붕 뜨는 듯한 느낌에 어지러워 고개를 흔들었다. 온 몸의 감각이 예민해져 아래를 꿰뚫는 성기의 핏줄까지 생생하게 느껴지는 것만 같았다. 폐로 들어오는 비바람이 더 차갑고 날카로워지고, 몸을 감싸는 피부가 닳고 닳아 얇아져 공기가 몸을 두드리는 것만 같았다.

"흐으, 이거… 담배…, 아니지, 으으……."

마리화나의 영향인지 밀레시안의 몸은 이전보다 약간은 더 느슨해져 있었다. 마나난은 대답없이 밀레시안의 골반을 움켜쥐고, 밀레시안이 말을 하며 숨을 내쉬는 틈에 맞춰 성기를 욱여넣었다. 찰나의 느슨함을 놓치지않고 뿌리까지 단숨에 안으로 파고들자 마나난의 입에서 저절로 낮고 오싹한 신음이 새어나왔다. 그가 밀레시안을 붙잡은 채 거칠게 허리를 흔들기 시작했다. 그 움직임에 따라 어깨에 걸쳐진 밀레시안의 다리가 허공에서 사정없이 흔들렸다.

마나난은 밀레시안의 아래에 성기를 박고 피스톤질을 하면서도 간간이 밀레시안의 입에 대마를 물려주는 것을 잊지 않았다. 밀레시안이 앓는 소리를 내며 연기를 들이마시면, 마나난은 밀레시안과 깊게 입을 맞추며 매캐한 연기를 빨아마시곤 했다. 정상적이라고 할 수 없는 성교가 계속되고 있었다.

내장 안에 박혀있던 성기가 안을 마구잡이로 헤집자 밀레시안의 허리와 허벅지가 쉴새없이 떨리기 시작했다. 계속되는 추삽질에 밀레시안이 울음을 터트렸다. 느리지도, 빠르지도 않은 속도로 파고드는 커다란 성기가 내벽에 길을 내듯 긁어내며 치고 빠지기를 반복했다. 밀레시안이 어느정도 익숙해졌다싶으면 마나난은 조금씩 각도를 틀어가며 새로운 곳을 찔러댔고, 그럴 때마다 밀레시안의 성기는 점점 단단하게 부풀어올랐다. 마나난의 것이 밀레시안의 내장을 꾹 누르며 체중을 실어 몸을 내리누를 때마다 밀레시안은 자신이 무슨 말을 하는지도 모른 채 안돼, 그만, 조금만 더, 싫어, 더 깊게 따위의 애원을 하며 허리를 비틀어댔다.

"흑… 빨리, 아니, 싫… 힛, 죽을 거 같아… 더어, 제발."

"무엇을 더?"

마나난이 모른척 되물으며 밀레시안의 아래를 짓뭉개듯 허리를 흔들어댔다. 그럼에도 결코 닿지 않는 아쉬움에 애가 탔다. 밀레시안은 더이상 붉어질 수 없을 만큼 얼굴을 발갛게 익히며 애원했다.

"깊이, 흑, 안까지… 세게 해 줘…. 흐윽, 답답해서, 미칠… 것 같아."

마나난이 밀레시안의 이마에 입을 맞추며 귀두관이 보일 만큼 성기를 뺀 후 뿌리 끝까지 박을 기세로 거세게 허리를 쳐올렸다. 퍽, 하는 소리와 강한 성감에 밀레시안이 격통에 가까운 신음소리를 터트렸다. 마치 거센 몽둥이로 쉴새없이 아래를 두드리는 것만 같았다. 골반뼈가 웅웅 울릴 정도로 가차없는 피스톤질이 계속되었다. 수십 번의 추삽질에 아래가 얼얼했지만 동시에 저릿한 쾌감에 눈이 멀 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 금방이라도 아래로 떨어질 것만 같은 아득한 추락감에 눈을 질끈 감았다. 마나난의 성기를 감싸는 진득한 점막은 그가 허릿짓을 할 때마다 구멍사이로 슬쩍슬쩍 딸려나오며 꿈틀거렸다. 허리를 잡아누르며 거친 소리가 이어졌다.

밀레시안은 자신의 아래에서 강하게 몰려오는 고통과, 그 고통을 뒤따르는 기묘한 쾌감에 숨을 멈추고 어깨를 떨기 시작했다. 벌려진 입에서 신음소리가 쏟아져나왔다. 괴로울 정도로 큰 성기가 좁은 안을 이곳저곳 헤집다가 전립선을 건드리자, 밀레시안의 성기에서 정액을 토해내기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 얼굴은 눈물과 땀으로 엉망이었고, 아래 역시 자신의 사정액으로 질척거리고 있었다. 밀레시안의 허리를 잡고 빠르게 허릿짓하던 마나난은 눈물로 엉망이 된 밀레시안의 눈을 똑바로 바라보며 그의 안 깊은 곳에 사정했고, 밀레시안은 안에서 퍼지는 뜨끈한 감각에 저도 모르게 몸을 떨어댔다.

밀레시안의 흰 몸 위에 새빨간 손자국이 여기저기 남아있었다. 마나난은 밀레시안의 몸에 물리적인 변화를 줌으로써 자신의 영향력을 행사했다는 점에 묘한 만족감을 느끼며 밀레시안의 이마를 가볍게 쓸어내린 후 그의 몸에서 빠져나왔다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

수십 일간 멎을 기미가 보이지 않았던 태풍이 잠잠해진 때는 마나난이 지친 밀레시안을 안고-중의적 의미를 포함하고 있으나 이 경우에는 자신의 배로 데려갔다는 서술이 더 정확할 것이다- 스쿠압틴으로 돌아갔을 때였다. 밀레시안의 실종은 잠시 벨바스트 자치령을 흔들어놓았으나, 사그라든 태풍이 남긴 막대한 여파와 이후의 대안을 짜느라 상대적으로 사소한 사건이 되어버렸고, 결국 며칠 지나지않아 일부 다난을 제외하고는 대부분 밀레시안에 대해 어떠한 신경도 쓰지 않은 채 시간이 흘러갔다. 다난들이 밀레시안의 실종을 눈치채지 못할 동안, 밀레시안은 바다신의 배에 갇혀 오가지도 못한 채 파도에 떠밀려 오는 배의 잔해들을 바라보거나 그의 신전에서 밤을 보내야만 했다.

그동안 밀레시안이 마나난의 눈을 피해 배를 타고 그곳을 벗어나려 했던 시도가 영 없었던 것은 아니었으나 번번이 푸른 옷을 입은 하수인들에게 들켜 끌려가거나 운 좋게 해안가까지 내려가더라도 그곳의 작은 원주민들에게 시달려 다시 신전으로 돌아가야만 했고, 이것은 밀레시안에게 기묘한 도전정신을 심어주기에 충분했다. 결국 밀레시안은 마나난 맥리르가 배를 바꾸러 가겠다는 명목으로 잠시 스쿠압틴을 비웠을 때, 그 몰래 머릿속에 간직해두었던 탈출계획을 실현하게 된다.

며칠간 스쿠압틴의 원주민들과 어울리며 숲속 깊은 곳의 외진 곳을 발견한 밀레시안은, 그 날 역시 그들과 모래사장을 뛰어다니다가 자청해서 숨바꼭질의 술래가 되었다. 파댜루루들을 찾는다는 구실로 숲속 이슥한 곳까지 발을 옮긴 밀레시안은 주머니에 든 작은 나침판을 꺼내들었다. 나침판에 마력을 주입하자 웅웅거리는 빛무리가 밀레시안을 감싸며 몸이 붕 뜨는 것이 느껴졌다. 나침판에서 눈부신 빛이 터져나오며 시야를 가렸다. 밀레시안은 빛을 피하기 위해 팔로 손을 가린 채 눈을 감았다.

다시 눈을 떴을 때, 밀레시안은 벨바스트의 해안가에 서 있었다. 멀리서 번쩍이는 빛무리에 달려온 제독과 몇몇 주민들의 모습이 보였다. 밀레시안이 그들을 향해 발을 옮길 무렵, 시야가 진한 구릿빛으로 막혔다. 수십 일간 들어 익숙한 목소리가 귓전을 낮게 울렸다.

"나는 나의 손에 들어온 것은 쉽사리 놓지 않는다네, 밀레시안."

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹화목제물 [expiation, 和睦祭物]하느님과 인간 사이의 화목을 가져오기 위해 화목제물이 된 예수 그리스도를 가리키는 용어. [네이버 지식백과] 화목제물 [expiation, 和睦祭物] (두산백과)


	7. 마나난밀레 현대AU로 할리킹 로코물이 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 10. 20. 1차초고 공백포함 22,713 자 / 공백미포함 17,262 자  
> * BL, 욕설, 현대AU, 메타픽션적 서술, 작성자만 재미있는 개그 및 취향을 타는 요소가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본문의 내용은 고증을 거치지 않은 날조이며 개그물 특성상 일반적으로 통용되는 캐릭터의 성격과 매우 상이할 수 있습니다.

# 마나난밀레 현대AU로 할리킹 로코물이 보고싶어서...

마나밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / AU / 설정날조 및 캐붕 多

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

알반 사社의 밀레시안이 벨바스트에 도착해 처음 느낀 첫 인상은 조용한 동네라는 것이었다. 물론 몇몇 감 없고 운 없는 다난들이 으레 그렇듯 밀레시안 역시 무언가에 대한 첫인상이 주욱 이어지는 경우는 매우 드물었다. 앞선 진술이 왜 과거형이냐고 묻는다면… 그렇다. 이제 밀레시안에게 있어서 벨바스트는 온갖 소음이 가득찬 지옥이나 다름없다는 뜻이다.

모든 것의 시작은 수도 타라 가장 중심가에 자리잡은 알반의 타라 사옥에서부터 시작된다. 에일리흐 왕정과 뗄래야 뗄 수 없는 긴밀한 관계를 맺고 있는 주식회사 알반, 특히 본사인 타라 사옥에서는 최근 사업 영역을 확장시키기 위해 공격적인 마케팅과 영업에 예산을 쏟아붓고 있었다. 그 중에서 기획팀과 주주들이 가장 눈독을 들인 것은 포워르와 다난들이 공생하는 벨바스트임은 말하지 않아도 당연한 사실이리라. 하지만 알반 간부들의 희망과는 다르게 현실은 그리 녹록치는 않았다.

얼마 전, 대표 이사 톨비쉬의 갑작스러운 행방불명과 더불어 경영권의 승계가 최대주주나 상부 인사가 아닌 어린 청년에게 돌아가면서-법적 절차나 지분율에 대해서는 무시하도록 하자. 아직 왕정과 신분제가 사라지지 않은 세계에서 현대의 논리를 그대로 적용하는 것은 아이러니하지 않은가- 안그래도 우려의 목소리가 커지는 중이었다. 심지어 그 과정에서 크고 작은 중소 기업과의 합병으로 내부 상황은 어수선한 상태였고 엎친 데 덮친 격으로 토리 쪽 포워르들은 알반의 주식을 박박 긁어모으며 제 지분을 늘이고 있었다.

하지만 단기 실적에 눈이 먼 알반의 상부는 결국 억지에 가까운 논리를 들이밀며 사업 확장 의지를 피력했다. 윗선에서 하라는데 어쩌겠나, 까라면 까야지. 전략기획 2팀 루나사는 가장 먼저 시장조사를 하기 위해 단기 TF를 조직하면서 지원자를 모집했다. 하지만 알반 특유의 번문욕례와 융통성 없는 레드테이프 덕분에 지원자가 사흘이 지나도록 한 명도 나타나지 않았던 것은 루나사 조에서도 예상 밖의 일이었다. 결국 반쯤 강제적으로 밀레시안이 이 장기 출장의 첫 희생자가 되어버렸는데, 이 사연도 꽤나 기구하다.

전 대표 이사의 입김과 에일리흐 왕정의 모종의 입김이 들어가 낙하산처럼 알반에 입사한 밀레시안은 여러모로 알반의 유명인사였다. 사실 소속만 마케팅팀 소속이지, 사실상 하는 일은 영업팀에 가까웠던 밀레시안은 일방적인 장기 출장 통보를 받자마자 대표 이사실로 찾아가 요 몇 달 동안 왼쪽 가슴에 고이 품어왔던 사직서를 다이렉트로 꽂아넣었다. 당연히 어린 CEO는 울망울망한 얼굴로 사직서를 반려하며 한번만 더 재고해 달라고 통사정-참고로 알터는 밀레시안의 입사에 지대한 공헌을 한 입김 중 하나였다-했다. 눈물로 사직서를 적시는 알터의 모습에 마음이 약해진 밀레시안은 결국 알터에게서 법인카드와 벨바스트의 신축 고급 아파트 열쇠를 뜯어내고 나서야 유유히 이사실을 벗어났다.

다시 본론으로 돌아와 벨바스트에 도착한 밀레시안은 가장 먼저 본사에서 렌트한 숙소를 찾아갔다. 제독의 관사와 금융가에서 그리 멀지 않은 곳의 숙소는 지어진 지 채 1년도 지나지 않은 최신식의 레지던스였다.

입구에 들어서자 격자무늬로 짜맞춘 대리석 바닥과 일정한 간격으로 늘어선 정원수가 눈에 들어왔다. 건물로 들어서는 인도 아래에는 맑은 물이 흐르고 있었고 아직 팔라라가 훤한 낮임에도 불구하고 밝은 조명등이 거리를 밝히고 있었다. 지극히 소시민적인 마인드의 밀레시안은 그 광경을 보며 조경이 멋지다고 느끼기보다는 가장 먼저 돈을 떠올릴 수밖에 없었다. 에일리흐 왕정이라지만 수도나 전기와 같은 기반 시설이 민영화 된 것이 오래 전의 일이었기에, 아무리 고급 레지던스라고 하더라도 유지비가 만만찮겠다 싶은 생각이 먼저 든 것이다. 그러면서도 곳곳에 황금으로 마감을 한 푸른색 대리석이나 괴랄한 문어 빨판 모양이 조각된 열주들을 보고선 시설비에 예산이 너무 많이 들어가는 바람에 디자이너를 고용할 예산이 없었나보다, 의 결론에 다다랐다.

컨셉 목욕탕을 연상시키는 홀에 도착하자 친절한 미소를 띤 푸른 옷의 직원이 다가와 그를 맞았다. 직원은 밀레시안에게서 짐을 받아들고 직접 엘리베이터의 버튼을 눌러주며 몇 가지 이야기를 꺼냈다. 이야기는 대충 4층으로 구성된 건물중에서 숙박이 가능한 곳은 3층과 4층뿐이라는 것, 4층의 펜트하우스는 이미 주인이 있기 때문에 밀레시안의 숙소는 3층이라는 것, 그리고 4층의 집주인은 여러 마리의 특이한 애완동물을 키우니까 놀라지 말라는 것 따위였다. 짧은 이야기가 지나가는 사이 엘리베이터의 대시보드가 3을 표시하며 도착음이 울렸다. 직원의 수다에 금세 진이 빠진 밀레시안은 고맙다는 말과 함께 팁으로 골드 몇 개를 건네주곤 빠르게 엘리베이터에서 내렸다. 그러고나서 고급스럽게 꾸며진 복도를 둘러보며 밀레시안은 로또 1등을 몇 번 해야 여길 살 수 있는걸까, 따위의 지극히 소시민적인 평범한 생각을 하며 숙소에 입성했다.

그리고 벨바스트에 도착한 지 사흘째. 밀레시안은 어째서 직원이 윗층 집주인에 대해 험담 아닌 험담을 했는지 뼈저리게 깨달을 수 있었다.

시작은 무언가 부서지는 소리였다. 아니, 어쩌면 벽이 무너지는 소리일지도 모르겠다. 우당탕? 쿵쿵쿵? 와드득? 그 어떤 의성어로도 그 소리를 설명할 수 없다. 흡사 공사장이 바로 옆에 있다고 하더라도 이런 소리는 나지 않을 것이다. 왜 사흘만에 알게 됐냐고? 그야 평일에는 새벽부터 출근해서 새벽 늦게야 돌아와 눈만 붙였으니 소음을 알아챌 시간조차 없었기 때문이 당연하지 않은가.

모처럼 맞은 주말, 느즈막히 일어나 커피와 팬케이크로 브런치를 즐기려 했던 밀레시안은 벽을 타고 울리는 와장창 소리에 잠을 깼다. 시계를 보니 오전 8시도 되지 않은 이른 시간이었다. 씨발, 주말 새벽부터 밖에서 공사를 하는 새끼들은 죄다 영창 보내야해. 밀레시안은 욕을 속으로 삼키며 이불을 머리 끝까지 뒤집어쓰고 다시 잠을 청했다. 다시 의식이 가물해질 때였다. 우당탕탕 하는 요란한 소리와 함께 여럿의 발소리가 쿵쾅거리는 소리가 밀레시안의 귀를 찔렀다.

쾅쾅! 우다다다! 쿠당탕! 밀레시안은 뒤집어쓴 이불을 집어던지고 천장을 응시했다. 아무리 째려본다고 해도 소리가 줄어들 리가 없었다.

와드득! 쿵쾅쿵쾅! 덜커덩! 쨍그랑! 밀레시안은 단 10분만에 평생동안 들을 소음을 전부 들을 수 있었다. 쾅, 하고 문이 강하게 닫히는 소리도 들리고 콩콩콩, 하고 제자리에서 뛰는 소리도 이어졌다. 주말의 아침을 깨우는 모닝콜은 생각보다 과격했다. 이미 잠이 다 깬 밀레시안은 마른세수를 하며 짜증을 삭히다가 아침을 먹기 위해 침대에서 내려왔다. 데구르르, 쾅! 밀레시안의 동선에 맞춰 소음이 이동이라도 하는 모양인지 넓은 집 곳곳마다 벽이 울릴 만큼 떠들썩한 소리가 계속되었다.

그래, 주말이라고 해이해질 순 없… 우당탕쿵탕!

일찍 일어났으니 팬케이크에 소시지도 같이… 와르륵!

아냐, 역시 샤워부터 먼저… 와장창창!

밀레시안은 첫날 느꼈던 감상을 번복할 수 밖에 없었다. 조용해? 디자이너를 고용할 예산이 어쩌고 저째? 방음 시공값을 회식비에 쓴 게 분명했다. 그렇지 않고서야 이 고급 아파트에서 불법 증축한 고시원 정도의 소음공해가 일어날 리가 없다. 얼핏 어린 아이들이 꺄르륵 거리는 웃음소리도 들렸다. 분명하다.

밀레시안은 잠시 마음을 진정시키기위해 커피잔을 들고 발코니로 향했다. 계획도시라는 유명세에 걸맞게 주택가부터 격자 모양으로 뻗어가는 도로를 따라 상업지구가… 위이이잉! 씨발, 좆같은 층간소음!

머릿속에서 타라에서 종종 듣던 민방위 훈련 사이렌 소리가 브람스의 자장가로 격상될 때 쯤에야 밀레시안은 4층으로 올라가 문을 두들겼다. 사실 층간소음에 대한 판례는 에일리흐 왕정과 벨바스트의 재판소에서도 몇 번 심각하게 다룬 적 있었지만 으레 그렇듯 약간의 과태료와 경고만 할 뿐이라서 자력구제에 나서는 것이 그리 이상한 일도 아니라는 점을 미리 짚고 넘어가자. 밀레시안이 맨손으로 올라가는 바람에 적어도 칼부림은 나지 않을 것이니, 부디 마음놓기를 바란다.

벨을 누르지도 않고 분노에 차 문을 쾅쾅 두들기자, 이내 4층의 집주인이 모습을 드러냈다. 서서히 열리는 문틈 사이로 밀레시안이 본 것은 사람의 머리도, 눈도 아닌… 어깨였다. 정확히 말하자면 어깨보다 약간 아래, 그러니까 가슴. 밀레시안의 키는 또래의 남성 평균을 약간 상회하는 정도였는데 심지어 남들 몰래 깔창까지 끼고 다닌 덕에 어디 가서 키가 작다거나 비율이 안 좋다는 소리는 거의 듣지 않고 다녔다. 그런데 눈높이도 아니고 가슴 높이라니. 심지어 자기관리도 철저한 모양인지 옷 틈새로 보이는 흉근이나 민소매탓에 훤히 보이는 이두근은 탄탄한 구릿빛을 띠고 있었다. 밀레시안은 약간의 패배감을 느끼며 고개를 들어 눈 앞의 집주인을 바라보았다.

창백한 달빛을 그러모아 만든 실타래마냥 풍성한 은발은 어깨 위를 타고 허리까지 아무렇게나 흘러내렸다. 폭포수처럼 새하얀 머리카락에 대비되는 커피색의 피부는 유독 그의 건장한 몸을 부각시키고 있었다. 눈꼬리와 입꼬리는 아래로 살짝 처져있었는데, 그의 화려하고 수려한 이목구비와 어울려 이국적인 분위기를 자아냈다. 내리깐 속눈썹에 가려진 눈동자는 다난들에게서 쉽사리 찾아보지 못한 유백색을 띠고 있어서 어딘가 그를 초월적인 존재로 인식하도록 만들면서도, 느릿하게 감았다 뜨는 일련의 행동은 그가 지금 이 상황을 굉장히 귀찮아하고 있다는 것을 암시하는 듯 보였다.

각도에 따라 희미한 에메랄드빛이 감도는 눈동자가 아래로 향했다. 강인한 목을 꼿꼿하게 세우고 시선만 아래로 향하는 모습만 보아도 그가 쉬이 고개를 숙일 위치가 아님을 보여주고 있었다. 평범한 실내복 차림이지만 한눈에 보더라도 기성복과는 재질부터 다른 옷이었다. 일반 다난이었다면 바닥까지 끌릴 만큼 길었으나 그의 큰 키에는 발목을 드러낼 정도의 길이였고, 옷의 마감뿐만 아니라 장식까지 금으로 도금되어 있었다. 자칫하면 과한 화려함에 인상이 묻힐 법도 했으나 주변에서 쉽사리 볼 수 없을 만큼 인상적인 생김새나 투사같은 몸은 외려 그 화려함마저 그의 일부처럼 보이도록 만들고 있었다. 그러니까 요는, 얼굴이 밀레시안의 취향이라는 뜻이었다.

"이번 객은 신선한걸. 그대는 누구지?"

"아랫층 사는 사람인데요. 주말 아침부터 다짜고짜 찾아와서 죄송하지만 아침부터 뛰어다니시는 건 상도덕이 아니잖습니까."

아랫층과 윗층간의 상도덕이 뭔진 몰라도 밀레시안은 일단 지르고 보았다. 출장으로 벨바스트 땅을 밟은 지 사흘째. 그 중에 이틀은 32시간 근무로 숙소에서 잠을 잔 시간은 16시간이 채 되지도 않았고, 겨우 주말을 맞아 눈이나 붙여볼까 했더니 평생 겪을 층간소음을 10분도 되지 않아 전부 겪었다. 심지어 침실 뿐만 아니라 욕실, 거실, 부엌에 발코니까지 따라붙는 소음에 말이 곱게 나올 리가 만무했다.

"뭐, 애라도 키우십니까? 아드님이 한 아홉쯤은 되시나? 반려동물 키운다는 건 들어서 아는데, 이 소리는 네 발 달린 짐승이 낼 소리가… 억, 씨발!"

밀레시안은 갑자기 발치를 꾹꾹 누르는 말랑말랑한 감촉에 놀라 저도 모르게 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 밀레시안의 욕설이 담긴 외침에 눈 앞의 사내는 못마땅하다는 표정으로 밀레시안과 밀레시안의 발목을 꾹꾹 누르고 있는 괴생명체를 내려다보았다.

"호오잇! 누구냐룽?"

"새 친구! 신난다룽!"

"씨발… 아니, 욕 해서 죄송한데, 혹시 이거… 아, 알았어요, 이 애들. 이 생물체가 그겁니까? 그, 돌연변이 그런 거. 원래 사람이었는데 우파루파랑 생체실험… 아닙니다. 제가 오해를 했나보죠, 뭐. 근데 동물치곤 너무 큰 거 아닙니까. 세금 내야 될 것 같은데."

그의 서늘한 눈초리에 지레 찔린 밀레시안이 말을 고치곤 농담을 섞어 눙치자 그제서야 마나난도 흉흉한 눈초리를 거두었다. 그러는 와중에도 색색깔의 이족보행 양서류들은 밀레시안과 마나난의 발치에 앉아 둥글게 몸을 말아 볼을 부비고 있었다. 밀레시안은 순간 층간소음의 무시무시한 용의자 선상에서 이 생물체들을 제외할 뻔 했지만, 어림도 없는 소리였다. 가장 순수한 사랑은 얼빠의 사랑이라는 옛말이 뇌리를 스쳤지만 얼굴로 먹고 살 순 없는 노릇아닌가. 이슬? 개소리였다. 이슬도 안주발이 서야 들어가는 법이고, 요정 나라가 꿈과 희망으로 돌아가던 것도 옛날 말이다. 봐라, 디즈니 랜드의 꿈과 희망도 자본에 굴복했던 게 그리 최근의 일은 아니지않나.

"아무튼… 애들 좀 안 뛰도록 조심해 주십쇼. 이웃끼리 얼굴 붉히지 맙시다, 예?"

밀레시안은 난데없이 나타난 괴생물체-파다… 퍄다룰루? 파댜루루!-의 얼굴공격에 당황해 통성명을 할 생각도 못한 채 제 할 말만 남기고 등을 돌렸다. 엘리베이터를 타기 위해 복도를 걷는 밀레시안의 뒤로 흐음…, 하는 흥미로움이 섞인 혼잣말이 뒤따랐지만 이내 승강기의 차임벨에 묻혀 사라졌다.

그 때까지만 하더라도 밀레시안은 층간소음으로 얼굴을 붉힌 이웃이 엄청난 악연-지극히 밀레시안의 입장임을 밝히는 바이다-으로 발전하리라고는 상상도 하지 못했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

다음날 오전, 밀레시안이 타라만큼이나 심각한 벨바스트의 월요일 러시아워를 체감하며 겨우 출근하던 길이었다. 빌딩과 상가가 밀집된 번화가는 건물들끼리 일정한 간격을 두고 다닥다닥 붙어있었기 때문에 큰 도로와 연결되는 작은 골목들이 생겨나기가 부지기수였다. 조금 늦을 수도 있다는 생각에 며칠 전 봐 두었던 지름길로 발을 옮기던 밀레시안은 으슥한 뒷골목에서 교복을 입은 남학생 몇 명이 몰려있는 모습을 보았다. 어린 놈들이 벌써부터 담배나 피고 말이야, 하고 혀를 차며 모르는 척 지나칠 무렵이었다.

"꼬맹아, 형아들이 돈이 없어서 그런데 골드 좀 빌려주라."

"어… 없는데요."

남학생 너댓 명 사이에서 울먹이는 어린 아이의 목소리가 들려왔다. 심상찮음을 느낀 밀레시안은 몸을 숨긴 채 목만 쭉 빼고 골목길에서 일어나는 현장을 구경했다. 흰 옷을 입은 열두 살 가량의 소년이 시커먼 교복바지들이 움직일 때마다 보였다가 사라지기를 반복했다. 골목길에서 남고생들에게 대부업을 강요당하던 소년은 아이바였다.

"없냐? 정말?"

"네…에…."

"너 털어서 나오면 골드당 한 대다."

"지, 진짜 없어요!"

소위 '삥 뜯기'였다. 연약한 남자와 어린아이는 건드리는 게 아니라는 모토의 밀레시안은 분노로 가득 차 남학생들을 향해 달려들…지는 못했다. 정의에 가득 찬 영웅이라면 모를까, 소년 만화의 주인공이 되기에는 밀레시안은 사회에 낡고 지친 회사원이었다. 대신 밀레시안은 친절하게 '즈은 믈 흘 뜨 을른 그르….' 하고 학생들을 타이르며 지갑에서 1숲짜리 수표 몇 장을 건네주었다. 어쩐지 남학생들은 밀레시안을 비웃는 것 같기도 했지만 밀레시안은 불우한 학생들에게 기부를 하는 셈 치고 넘기기로 했다. 절대 무서워서가 아니었다-지극히 밀레시안의 입장임을 밝히는 바이다-.

"저기… 구해주셔서 고맙습니다, 아저… 형."

아이바는 위로 형만 여덟 명이 있어서 눈치 하나는 재빨랐다. 밀레시안의 매서운 눈초리에 빠르게 호칭을 정정한 아이바는 짙은 하늘색 눈을 반짝이며 밀레시안 형에게 이것저것 묻기 시작했다. 이 근처 사세요? 출근하는 길이에요? 돈 얼마나 뺏겼어요? 사례하게 휴대폰 번호 주세요! 밀레시안은 모처럼 예의를 차릴 줄 아는 어린이를 만난 감동에 아이스크림이나 하나 사주며 공부 열심히 하라는 덕담이나 해주고 싶었지만 당장이라도 뛰지 않으면 지각할 처지였다. 밀레시안은 아이바에게 사례는 필요없다면서도 메신저 아이디를 불러주곤 빠른 걸음으로 골목을 돌아 나섰다.

여기저기 밀린 일을 처리하느라 정신없이 분노의 타자질을 하다가, 삼삼오오 커피를 들고 사무실로 들어오는 다난들의 수다 소리에 고개를 들었을 때에는 벌써 오후 1시가 지난 시각이었다. 점심도 거르고 일을 한 터라 배에서 빈 소리가 요란했다. 잠시 커피라도 마실 셈으로 탕비실에 들릴 때에야 겨우 휴대폰을 볼 짬이 났다. 휴대폰은 메신저 알람을 확인하라는 듯 오래전부터 노란색 불빛을 깜박이고 있었다.

온갖 커피와 티백으로 가득한 서랍에 손을 집어넣어 아무거나 손에 쥔 채로 보지도 않고 텀블러에 털어넣었다. 정수기에서 뜨거운 물을 받으며 왼손으로 아이바의 연락에 답신을 하다가 손가락을 데고 나서야 망할, 하고 혼잣말하고 휴대폰을 주머니에 집어넣었다. 자리로 돌아와 다시 하던 일에 착수할 요량으로 텀블러를 입에 가져갈 때였다. 뒤에서 고블린 대리가 밀레시안을 불러 오후에 갑작스럽게 거래처와 미팅이 잡혔다는 이야기를 꺼냈다. 고블린 대리가 의자에 앉은 채 다리를 끌자 의자가 끌리며 도르륵 소리가 났다.

"업체 미팅을 왜 갑자기 잡아요. 진짜 돌은 거 아냐?"

"거기 유연근무제라고 오늘 일찍 퇴근해야 된대요."

"갑이라고 별 짓을 다 하네, 옘병."

"그래서 웬만하면 미루려고 했는데 오늘 나오는 사람이 그거래요, 그거."

"그건 또 뭔데요."

고블린 대리는 과장스럽게 주변을 휘휘 둘러보다가 소리를 낮췄다. 별로 비밀스러울 것도 없는 내용이었지만 그 행동에 밀레시안도 텀블러를 놓고 조심스럽게 고블린 대리에게 얼굴을 가까이 했다.

"아시죠, 우리 거래처 중에 수도랑 전기회사 맥리르 사社. 거기 대표가 만나자는데 어쩌겠어요. 우리만 갈려나가는 거지."

"일 꼬이게 생겼네. 미팅 준비가 그렇게 쉬운 줄 아나, 진짜."

"꼬우면 우리가 회사 차려야죠. 별 수 있나요."

밀레시안은 빡치는 속을 잠재우기위해 다시 컵을 잡고 입에 가져다댔다. 뜨끈한 음료가 입 안을 채우면서 향긋한 한약향이… 한약향? 밀레시안의 인상이 사정없이 구겨졌다. 하고 많은 믹스커피들과 티백들 중에 고른 게 스틱형 쌍화탕이라는 뜻은 아마도 오늘 밀레시안의 운세가 쌍화탕만큼이나 시커멓고 쓴 맛이라는 예언처럼 보였다. 진한 건강식품 냄새를 풍기며 쓰벌, 하고 걸쭉하게 욕을 하는 밀레시안의 모습에서 위기감을 느낀 고블린 대리는 의자를 끌고 조용히 제자리로 돌아가 월급루팡짓을 계속하기 시작했다.

이미 온갖 산전수전공중전까지 전부 겪은 밀레시안은 인생의 쓴맛에 비하면 쌍화탕은 달지, 하고 스스로를 달래며 다시 일을 시작했다. 미팅은 4시에 예정되어 있어 시간이 빠듯했다. 간간이 울리는 휴대폰 메신저에 짧게 답을 하면서 일을 하다가 아이바의 연락에 답장을 하는 것을 마지막으로 휴대폰을 가방에 집어넣었다. 일은 산더미처럼 밀려있었고, 시간은 밀레시안은 기다려주지 않으니 눈코 뜰 새 없이 일에 집중해야 했다.

미팅 룸에서 맥리르 사의 대표를 기다리던 밀레시안은 휴대폰을 만지작거렸다. 아직 약속 시간까지 조금 남아있던 터라 잠시 숨을 돌리며 아까 아이바와 나눴던 대화를 주욱 훑어보았다.

[ ](https://d2ufj6gm1gtdrc.cloudfront.net/2019/10/20/02/28/d4e62aebd009b36c5438c5d99af78dcc.jpeg?w=1200&q=95)

미팅 준비다, 일이다 여러가지로 바빠 짧은 단답이 조금 딱딱해보였기 때문일까. 밀레시안은 다음에는 귀여운 이모티콘이라도 보내주자는 생각에 갈기 없는 사자나 복숭아모양 캐릭터들을 하나하나 눌러보며 한 살이라도 덜 '올드'해 보이는 캐릭터를 찾느라 여념이 없었다. 문 밖에서 여러 명의 발소리가 들렸다. 문이 살짝 열려있는 터라 그들이 대화를 하면서 걸어오는 것은 알 수 있었지만 벽에 막혀 웅얼거리는 통에 무슨 이야기를 하는지는 통 알 수 없었다. 쓸모없이 방음만 잘 되어서는…. 젠장, 또 윗층의 그 망할 우파루파 주인때문에 열불이 뻗쳤다.

미팅 룸의 문이 활짝 열리며 파란 옷을 입은 여비서와 함께 맥리르 사의 대표가 모습을 드러냈다. 남색에 가까운 짙은 파란색의 투버튼 클래식 수트가 먼저 눈에 띄었다. 정장의 얄쌍한 선으로도 가릴 수 없는 너른 가슴팍과 벌어진 어깨가 보이고, 위로는 물결치는 파도와 같은 은발이…흘러내리… 윗집 주인이잖아, 씨발!

밀레시안은 입을 막아 무의식중에 나오려는 욕을 갈무리했다. 그리고 혹시나 입을 잘못 놀렸을까 어제 아침에 제가 한 짓을 돌이켜보다가 급기야 지난 인생까지 회고하기에 이르렀다. 이번 계약이 성사가 되지 않으면 회사 확장이 어려워지고, 회사가 어려워지면 부서를 축소하고, 부서를 축소하면 권고사직을 당할 거고, 권고사직을 당하면 나는 굶게 되고, 내가 굶어 죽으면 가정이 무너지고 나라가 무너지고 왕정이 무너지고 에린이 무너지고…….

밀레시안의 비관적인 생각은 국가 전복을 넘어 에린 멸망까지 내달리기 시작했다. 생각보다 소심한 소시민의 마인드를 가진 밀레시안은 벌써부터 두더지마냥 땅을 파고 들어가기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 중얼거림을 전부 들은 밀레시안의 이웃은 고개를 비스듬히 꺾어 밀레시안을 바라보았다.

"설마 맥리르 사까지 오면서 그 주인을 몰랐다고 말할 건 아니라 믿는다. 이웃주민."

"……. 알반 사 벨바스트 지부 대리 밀레시안… 입니다. 이웃사촌은 맞긴 한데 우리 공적인 일에 사적인 감정을 끌어오지는 않으시겠죠, 사장님."

밀레시안의 말 끝에는 괄호로 제발! 이라는 호소가 붙어 있는 것처럼 들렸다. 남들이 듣기에 밀레시안의 말은 겉으로는 공사를 잘 구분하는 회사원의 모범적인 태도로 보였지만 사실 밀레시안의 머릿속은 어제 아침에 있었던 일로 새하얗게 불타버린 상태였다. 밀레시안은 당장이라도 창문을 깨고 이 자리를 벗어나고 싶었지만 미팅 룸은 맥리르 사의 10층이었다. 밀레시안은 처음으로 자신의 어깨 위에 있는 것이 무게중심용 추가 아닐까 진지하게 고민했다. 그러다가, 여기서 떨어졌다간 사고보험비보다 사망보험비가 먼저 나올 것만 같다는 지극히 이성적이고 현실적인 생각이 창문의 안전-과 밀레시안의 목숨도-을 지켜주었다.

어쩌지? 어떻게 해야 이 난관을 타개할 수 있는 거지? N년간의 회사생활 중에서 유례 없는 고난의 가시밭길에 들어선 밀레시안은 마나난이 모르는 척 넘어가줄 수 있다면 그에게 뼈라도 묻을 수 있을 심정이었다. 지금 당장이라도 삽을 들고 본사 정문에서 무덤을 미리 파야 하나?

"…일단 여기까지 왔으니, 계약 내용에 대해 들어보도록 하지."

"제가 좀비를 닮아서 무덤을 정말 잘 파는… 예?"

밀레시안의 얼빠진 대답에 마나난은 한심하기 그지없다는 눈빛으로 내려다보았다. 뒤에서 보다못한 자이언트 팀장이 파리처럼 손을 싹싹 문지르며 마나난과 뒤따라온 직원들에게 의자를 밀어주었다. 그러면서도 그때까지 정신을 못 차린 밀레시안의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다. 그제서야 밀레시안이 반쯤 정신을 차리고 준비해 온 서류들을 늘어놓기 시작했다.

다행히 마나난은 고고한 성격과는 다르게 거래처에게 상호 예의를 보여주며 모범적인 CEO의 표본을 보여주었다. 알반 사와 맥리르 사의 미팅은 화기애애한 분위기로 두 시간 넘게 이어졌다. 여섯 시가 조금 넘었을 무렵, 아이바와의 약속에 늦을까 바짝 긴장을 하던 밀레시안은 2차 미팅을 기대하겠다는 맥리르 사의 차장의 말에 반색을 하며 크게 고개를 끄덕였다. 미팅을 끝내고 짐을 챙겨 맥리르 사의 정문을 나설 때였다.

사무실로 복귀하기 위해 팀장과 택시를 잡으려고 휴대폰을 꺼냈다. 마침 정문 앞 도로를 타고 검은 리무진이 밀레시안의 바로 앞에 정차했다. 뭔 차를 이렇게 좆같이 대놓냐. 밀레시안이 속으로 욕을 하며 콜택시 어플을 누르던 순간이었다. 리무진의 문이 열리며 차 주인으로 생각되는 남자가 내렸다. 그렇다. 밀레시안의 윗층 집주인이자 오늘 거래처의 갑이신 그 분이었다.

"퇴근인건가?"

자신에게 향하는 것이 틀림없는 그 물음에 밀레시안이 고개를 좌우로 거세게 흔들며 아니라고 말을 할 참이었다. 벨바스트 지사에서 호탕하기로 소문난 자이언트 팀장이 사람 좋은 웃음을 지으며 밀레시안의 등을 탁탁 두들겼다.

"아뇨. 복귀해야 하……."

"아이고, 밀레시안 대리. 오늘 미팅때문에 수고했어. 내가 회사 가서 보고할테니까 바로 퇴근해, 하하!"

평소같았으면 행복한 마음으로 퇴근했겠지만, 뒤이어 자이언트 팀장이 귓가에 속삭이는 내용때문에 밀레시안의 얼굴은 시허옇게 질릴 수 밖에 없었다. 이번 건 큰 거 알지? 잘 처신해. 이것도 연장근무라고 생각하라구. 자이언트 팀장은 밀레시안의 주머니에 법인카드를 쑤셔넣어주곤 그대로 등을 돌려 택시에 올라탔다.

씨발, 추가 근무 수당도 안 줄거면서 입으로 똥 싸지 마세요. 댁 후장이 질투하니까. 밀레시안은 속으로 욕을 하면서도 자이언트 팀장의 뒷모습을 허망하게 지켜만 보다가, 머리 위에서 내려앉는 마나난의 목소리에 고개를 들었다.

"타지."

타? 뭘 타? 타요에 치여 죽고싶나, 진짜.

"아아아아아닙니다, 괜찮습니다. 제가 선약이 있어서 그럼 이만 가보……."

"선약? 나도 곧 약속이 있다. 가는 길에 태워주도록 하지."

남의 의견이라곤 귓등에도 듣지 않는 안하무인적인 태도에 욕이 나왔지만 입을 열었다간 진짜로 돌이킬 수 없는 강을 건널 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 말을 아끼며 경련하는 입꼬리를 억지로 끌어올려 미소 비슷한 것을 만들어냈다. 문을 열어주는 비서의 손에 떠밀리듯 차에 탄 밀레시안은 새초롬하게 가방끈을 부여잡으며 좌석 가장 끝으로 몸을 구겨넣었다. 그래도 차를 얻어타는 처지에 명백히 갑과 을의 위계가 분명한 두 사람의 사이에서 먼저 말의 운을 띄워야 할 사람은 당연히 밀레시안이었다.

"차가 참 좋…네요. 아주 촌스… 아니, 고풍스럽습니다."

밀레시안의 칭찬에 마나난의 얼굴에 희미한 미소가 어렸다. 칭찬을 싫어하는 사람이 없다는 진리가 마나난에게도 통용된다는 사실이 다행스러웠다. 사실 마나난의 차고에는 검은 리무진보다 더 화려하고 고급스러운 차들이 많긴 했다. 오늘 타고 온 리무진은 연식이 조금 오래 된 차였는데, 마나난의 사업 파트너 중 한명-그의 이름은 세라였는데, 공주라는 뜻을 가진 여성스러운 이름과는 다르게 굉장히 다혈질에 성질이 더러운 노장이었다-이 콩가루보다 더한 집안 싸움으로 가업을 말아먹고 겨우 새 직장에 취직해 강매에 가까운 영업을 하는 바람에 산 차였다.

수도와 전기 회사를 경영하던 마나난은 세라가 영업하는 차 하나 정도는 거뜬히 살 정도의 금전적 여유가 있었을 뿐더러, 세라는 당장의 실적이 필요했고 마침 마나난 역시 새 차가 필요했던 터라 서로의 이해관계가 맞아떨어진 것이다. 세라의 기를 세워줄 목적으로 대충 차를 고른 것에 불과했지만 자신의 높은 심미안을 밀레시안이 알아줬다는 생각에 마나난은 속으로 조용히 만족했다. 물론, 그것이 밀레시안의 입바른 칭찬이라는 건 그의 예상에 없었다는 것이 의외였지만.

"선약이 있다고 했던가. 그대가 가야하는 곳으로 보내 주지."

"어, 그게…. 벨바스트 그랜드 호텔인데요. 근처에 세워주셔도 됩니다."

"마침 나도 그곳에서 약속이 있으니 그대로 가도 좋을 듯 하군."

밀레시안의 행선지가 자신과 똑같은 곳이라는 말에 마나난의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 아랫층에 사는 사람이 알고보니 자신의 거래처 직원이었고, 심지어 약속한 장소까지 똑같다니. 마나난의 날카로운 촉은 밀레시안과 자신이 만난 것은 필연이라고 생각했지만 밀레시안은… 글쎄. 필사적으로 좌석 끝에 몸을 구겨앉은 걸 보면 적어도 마나난과 비슷한 생각은 아니라는 건 확실했다.

7시 10분 전. 벨바스트 그랜드 호텔의 1층에 도착한 밀레시안은 아이바에게 도착했다는 메시지를 남기곤 고급스럽게 조성된 라운지로 발을 옮겼다. 마침 캐주얼 수트를 입은 덕분에 호텔 라운지에 돌아다니는 객들의 TPO와 크게 차이가 나지 않았다. 여유로운 분위기의 라운지를 유유히 걸었다. 뒤에서 마나난이 느긋하게 따라오는 것을 눈치챘지만 최대한 모르는 척하며 직원에게 아이바의 이름을 대고 예약된 자리로 향했다.

이상한 일이지만, 밀레시안이 직원을 따라가는 동안에도 마나난 역시 자신과 똑같은 동선으로 뒤따라오고 있었다. 설마. 설마, 설마 아니겠지. 밀레시안의 떨리는 시선이 창가에 비치된 테이블 위에 올려진 테이블 사인으로 향했다. 예약석임을 알리는 테이블 사인 아래에는 이름이 적혀 있었다.

「Reserved Table. 마나난 맥리르, 아이바」

"…… 좆됐다."

밀레시안이 아이바에게 따지기 위해 휴대폰을 열어 메신저 어플을 열 때였다. 맞은편에 앉은 마나난이 흥미로운 얼굴로 밀레시안을 바라보고 있었다. 씨발, 얼굴은 취향인데. 얼굴만 취향이라서 문제였다. 밀레시안은 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 한참동안 머리를 쥐어뜯거나 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌러댔다. 어차피 맞을 매라면 빨리 맞자는 생각에 확인사살 겸 마나난에게 물었다.

"혹시 아이바 아버지 되십니까."

"아이바? 글쎄. 내게는 아홉의 아들이 있다만 그 중에 그런 이름이 있었던 것 같기도 하군."

아들 이름도 모르는 부모도 있냐? 밀레시안은 빡침을 겨우 다스리며 주문을 받으러 온 직원에게 물 한잔과 2인분의 코스요리를 주문했다. 나름대로 호텔이라고 미네랄 워터의 이름을 한 생수 가격이 8천 골드나 되었지만 주머니의 법인카드가 죄책감을 덜어주었다. 음식이 나오기를 기다리는 동안, 마나난은 벽의 흡연석 사인에 힐끗 시선을 돌리고는 품에서 담배를 꺼내물었다. 그 때까지도 밀레시안은, 당장이라도 이 자리를 박차고 나오려면 어떻게 깽판을 쳐야하나 한참동안 고민을 하던 중이었다.

담배 필터를 입에 물고 불을 붙이는 동안에도 마나난의 시선은 골똘히 생각중인 밀레시안에게 박혔다. 아랫층에 사는 사람이, 거래처 직원에, 약속한 장소도 똑같은 데다가, 알고보니 아들을 구해준 상대라니. 이쯤 되면 필연을 넘어선 운명이 아닐까. 마나난은 눈앞의 이 희귀한 생물에 대해 모처럼의 흥미가 생겼다. 당장이라도 자빠트려 박아버리고 싶었지만 뒤이어 동반될 부수적인 귀찮음이 그의 이성을 겨우 잡아주고 있었다. 그의 날숨에 따라 담배 연기가 밀레시안의 얼굴을 핥았다. 밀레시안의 인상이 험상궂게 구겨졌다.

"이런. 혼자 피우던 것이 습관이라. 담배를 하지 않나보군."

조금 누그러진 목소리를 하면서도 담배를 끌 생각은 하지 않는 그의 모습에 기가 찼다. 그를 엿먹일 방법-밀레시안의 머릿속에선 이미 사직서가 수리되었다-을 궁리하던 밀레시안은 다분히 어그로를 끌 작정으로 그의 손에서 새 담배를 꺼내 제 입에 물었다. 총을 조준하듯 그의 턱끝을 담배 끄트머리에 두고 눈을 마주한 채 불을 붙였다. 씁쓰레하고 텁텁한 담배맛이 혀 끝에 감돌았다.

"잘못 물어보신 거 아닙니까. 담배 하냐고 물어보셔야죠."

오랜만에 혈액을 타고 도는 니코틴에 머리가 어지러웠다. 순간적으로 대답하긴 했지만 말을 뱉어놓고도 너무 무례한 대답이 아니었나 생각할 무렵이었다. 당연히 인상을 찌푸릴 거라고 생각했던 마나난은 흐음, 하는 한숨 비슷한 소리를 내면서도 아주 흥미롭다는 눈으로 밀레시안을 바라보았다. 씨발, 뭔데. 매도당하는 걸 즐기는 변태였냐고. 예상과 다른 그의 반응에 밀레시안은 말을 잃을 수 밖에 없었다. 몇 모금 빨지도 않았는데 삼분의 일은 타들어간 담배꽁초가 테이블 위로 떨어졌다. 담뱃재가 흩날리며 그나마 남은 불똥마저 금세 식었다.

곧 전채요리와 셰프가 페어링한 샴페인이 차례로 테이블을 채웠다. 식전빵과 샐러드가 이어지고 약간의 뜸을 두고 메인 디쉬가 모습을 드러냈다. 바질오일과 올리브유에 구운 문어다리와 매쉬드 포테이토를 곁들인 튀긴 아브네아 잉어를 올라왔다. 바삭한 겉과는 다르게 문어 다리는 칼을 대자마자 버터를 자르듯 부드럽게 잘렸다. 문어 특유의 질긴 식감은 적으면도 부드러운 식감에 한동안 입에 굴려 맛을 음미했다. 씹을 때마다 향긋한 소스의 향이 올라와 풍미를 더했다. 밀레시안은 입 안에서 향신료와 음식 재료들이 폭죽이 터지는 듯한 감동에 정신없이 디쉬를 먹어치웠다.

"음식이 입에 맞는 모양이군."

"예에, 뭐…. 맛있네요. 매일 먹어도 안 질릴 정도로요. 사장님은 딱히 감흥이 없으시나봅니다."

"마나난."

"…… 네에, 아이바 아버님."

밀레시안은 끝까지 그의 이름을 부르기 보다는 우회하는 표현을 선택했다. 아무리 정신이 나갔어도 계급장까지 뗄 간 크기도 안 됐을 뿐더러, 무엇보다도 이름까지 부르게 된다면 너무 사적인 관계가 될까 싶은 우려때문이었다. 그런 밀레시안의 속을 간파한 모양인지 마나난은 미간을 약간 찌푸리는 것으로만 불만을 표시할 뿐이었다.

"이곳 음식은 전체적으로 맛이 조화롭게 짜여있군. 셰프가 고심한 흔적은 보인다만, 향신료가 맛이 강한 식재료를 견인할 만큼 받쳐주지 못하는 느낌이다. 하지만 문어와 바질 오일의 변주가 아주 잘 어울리는 데 반해서 잉어는 아브네아산인 게 아쉬울 뿐이다. 튀김으로 쓸 어종은 아브네아산보다는 이멘마하쪽이 살이 더 오르고 담백한 편이니까."

견인할 뭐? 뭐랑 뭐가 변주된다고? 밀레시안은 눈만 끔벅거리며 마나난의 긴 감상을 경청했다. 사실 말을 듣는다기보다는 한쪽 귀로 들어와서 다시 반대쪽 귀로 흘러나가는 것에 가까웠지만 일단 듣는 건 듣는 거였다. 최대한 아는 척을 해가며 술을 홀짝이다보니 샴페인 한 병이 금세 동이 났다. 마나난의 말이 이어지는 동안 밀레시안은 이미 거하게 술에 취해 제 몸을 가누는 데에 급급해 보였다. 술에 취한 밀레시안은 마지막 남은 이성의 거름망조차 사라졌는지 실실 쪼개면서… 아니, 웃으면서 마나난을 바라보았다.

씨바알, 다른 새끼들이 저딴 말을 늘어놓으면 당장이라도 테이블을 뒤엎고 욕이라도 날리겠는데. 와꾸가 개연성인걸로도 모자라서 어깨너비로 따지면 구글 위성지도로 축소해도 보일 만큼 넓지않나, 머리카락도 부드러운게 흐르는 물도 저것보다는 덜자연스러울 거야…. 밀레시안의 눈에는 이미 콩깍지가 당당히 꼈다. 술에 취해서 보니 층간소음의 주범은 온데간데 사라지고 제 취향의 남자만 남아있었다. 그렇다. 밀레시안은 천하에 다시 없을 얼빠였던 것이다.

마나난의 입가가 보기 좋은 호선을 그렸다. 언제 저 발발대고 돌아다니는 까칠한 밀레시안을 잡아먹어야하나 고민했는데, 그 기회가 생각보다 빨리 찾아온 셈이다. 마나난은 서버를 불러 계산을 하곤 밀레시안을 들쳐업고 라운지와 이어지는 호텔의 스위트룸으로 향했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

온갖 사치품으로 치장한 호텔의 내실에 밀레시안을 내려놓은 마나난은 잠시 고민했다. 이대로 그를 재워야하나, 아니면 썩 내키진 않지만 잠 자는 사이에 따먹… 아니, 같이 밤을 보내야 하나 하는 내적갈등이 일었다. 그가 잠시 고민하는 사이, 여전히 헤롱대던 밀레시안은 게슴츠레 눈을 떴다.

더워…. 밀레시안이 서툰 손길로 상의를 벗기 시작했다. 단추를 푸는 손이 계속 헛손질을 했다. 술에 취해 손이 손인지 발인지도 모르는 게 분명했다. 겨우 단추를 푼 밀레시안은 셔츠를 바닥에 내팽겨치더니 이번에는 바지까지 벗어던졌다. 속옷만 입은 채 비틀거리면서도 밀레시안은 귀신같이 침대로 걸어가 대자로 크게 엎드려 뻗었다. 구름처럼 폭신한 호텔 침구가 안아주는 듯한 느낌에 밀레시안의 기분은 최고조로 올라갔다.

문득 집요한 손가락이 밀레시안의 등허리를 쓸어내리며 지분거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 날갯죽지에 유독 튀어나온 뼈부분을 집요하게 만지던 손길이 어깨로 올라갔다. 마른 등판 위로 두터운 손가락이 내려앉아 목끝부터 척추를 따라 천천히 그어내려가는 손길이 오싹했다. 척추뼈를 하나하나 짚어내려가며 간지럽히는 손놀림에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 앓는 소리를 냈다. 등을 세로로 양분하는 오목한 길을 따라 마사지하듯 훑던 손이 허리를 부여잡았다. 그는 유독 큰 키만큼이나 손도 크고 두꺼웠다. 마나난이 밀레시안의 허리를 두 손으로 잡았다. 움푹 들어간 허리는 양 엄지가 맞닿을 정도로 가늘었다.

술에 취해서일까, 그의 손길에 취해서일까. 몸에 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 밀레시안은 힘없이 허공에 팔을 허우적거렸다. 자꾸만 몸을 주무르는 손길이 기묘해 견디지 못하고 도망치기 위해 몸을 일으키려 할 때였다. 겨우 세운 몸이 형편없이 무너졌다. 시야가 빙글 돌아가며 몸이 뒤집혔다. 푹신한 베개가 뒤통수에 닿았다. 밀레시안은 술에 취해 어지러운 정신으로도 상황을 파악하기 위해 자신을 짓누르는 이를 올려다 보았다.

마나난은 커다란 손으로 밀레시안의 납작한 가슴을 쓸어내렸다. 작은 소름이 손바닥이 쓸려내려가는 길마다 따라 일었다. 밀레시안이 토해내듯 신음을 흘리자 단단한 팔뚝이 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡았다. 술에 취해서인지 몸은 뜨끈하게 달아있어서, 그의 손바닥이 오히려 서늘하게 느껴졌다. 조금 더 만져줬으면 하는 미친 생각이 밀레시안의 머리를 가득 채웠다. 밀레시안은 결국 알코올에게 모든 책임을 전가해버린 채 마나난의 목을 끌어안았다.

"시원해… 좀 더 만져줘…."

어깨와 등을 더듬던 손길이 느릿느릿 내려가 브리프를 벗기고 허벅지를 쓰다듬었다. 예민한 부분에 무의식적으로 몸을 비틀자 그는 그것이 부끄러워서라고 받아들였는지 목덜미에 깊게 입을 맞췄다. 시원한 손바닥에 비해 그의 입술과 숨길은 자신의 체온보다 더 뜨거웠다. 술기운에 취해 색욕이 가득한 소리가 새어나왔다. 위에 올라타듯 짓누르는 몸은 무거웠고 너른 가슴은 아무리 밀어도 꿈쩍하지 않았다. 입술이 아래로 내려갈 때마다 감당하지 못할 성감이 피어올라 숨만 헐떡였다. 술에 취했기 때문이다. 이렇게 온 몸이 예민해진 것도, 그를 필요로 하는 것도 전부.

마나난이 밀레시안의 가슴을 입에 넣고 강하게 잇자국을 남겼다. 유두를 빨리는 것과 동시에 아릿한 잇자국의 통증이 밀레시안을 더 조급하게 만들었다. 숨을 고를 여유따윈 없었다. 마나난이 이끄는대로 길들여지는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안이 더듬거리며 그의 등을 껴안았다. 그는 희귀한 보석을 만지는 듯 조심스러운 손길로 밀레시안을 어루만지면서, 다른 한 손을 아래로 내려 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 쥐었다. 마른 몸 중에서 그나마 살이 오른 둔부와 허벅지였으나 그의 큰 손에는 어김없이 부족해 보였다.

"그대는 생각보다 많이 작아."

"으… 제가 작은 게 아니라 댁이 큰 거거든요…. 세상이 큰 거야. 난 평균이라고…."

밀레시안은 자존심이 상한듯 짜증스럽게 말을 흐렸다. 마나난은 그의 말에 대답하지 않은 채 허벅지를 잡아 다리를 넓게 벌렸다. 몸이 작은 탓에 구멍도 작아보였다. 허벅지를 타고 올라가 사타구니를 훑으며 구멍 주변을 지분거리자 다물린 구멍이 움찔거렸다. 딱딱한 손가락 하나가 떨리는 틈새를 비집고 들어찼다. 손가락 하나만으로도 바짝 긴장한 구멍이 느껴졌다. 마나난은 어린 아이를 다루듯 쉿, 하고 그를 진정시키며 안을 늘리기 시작했다. 손가락이 드나들 때마다 튀어나온 마디가 수축하는 구멍에 툭툭 걸렸다. 어느새 밀레시안의 성기는 선명한 분홍색을 띠며 그 끝에서 묽은 액을 흘려대고 있었다.

몸에 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 한 개도 겨우 들어가던 구멍은 녹진하게 풀려 세 개가 빠듯하게 들어갈 정도였다. 밀레시안은 정신이 아뜩한 와중에도 아래로 들어오고 나가는 손가락의 아쉬움을 참지 못하고 마나난의 등에 손톱을 박아넣었다.

"망할… 애만 태우지 말고 빨리 넣어줘…."

"세 개도 겨우 넣는 상태에서 그런 말이 나오나?"

아직 채 취기가 가시지 않은 요구에 마나난은 손을 멈추고 어이가 없다는 투로 물었다. 그러면서도 바지를 내려 발기한 성기를 꺼내 밀레시안의 구멍에 그 끝을 맞췄다. 성기는 술에 취하지 않은 상태였다면 겁을 먹고 도망갔을 정도의 크기였다. 구멍 위로 느껴지는 뭉툭한 선단에 밀레시안은 그제서야 겨우 아래를 바라보았다. 그의 손에 양 허벅지가 잡혀 위로 올라갔다. 무릎과 어깨가 거의 마주칠 정도로 다리를 올리자 흉폭한 크기의 성기가 눈에 띄었다. 순간 밀레시안은 찬물을 맞은 듯 번쩍 술이 깼다.

"씨발, 그, 그… 그걸 넣겠다고? 요? 돌으셨나?"

"넣어달라고 한 건 그대다, 밀레시안."

"미친 새… 으으윽!"

말이 끝나지도 않았는데 두터운 살덩어리가 안으로 들어왔다. 손가락따위와는 비교도 되지 않을 만큼의 압박감이 느껴졌다. 겨우 귀두만 넣었는데도 숨이 멎을 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 겨우 신음을 참으며 허리를 뒤틀어댔지만 오금이 잡힌 채 그의 몸 아래에 납작하게 깔려있었기 때문에 몸부림은 오히려 그의 성기를 안으로 더 밀어넣는 꼴이 되어버리고 말았다. 몸이 두 갈래로 동강나는 듯한 고통에 온 몸이 부들부들 떨렸다. 보송보송했던 침대 시트는 등에서 흐르는 식은땀으로 잔뜩 젖었다.

한참동안 풀어줬음에도 여전히 뻑뻑한 구멍탓에 삽입이 쉽지 않았다. 마나난은 밀레시안을 짓누른 상태에서 협탁 서랍으로 팔을 뻗어 아무렇게나 손에 잡히는 병을 꺼냈다. 다급한 손으로 뚜껑을 열고 접합부 위로 내용물을 뿌리자 향긋한 베이비 파우더의 향기가 진동을 했다. 마나난은 그제서야 제 손에 잡힌 오일병을 확인했다.

"이거, 윽, 아기 전용 로션… 아닙니까?"

"……. 존x즈 베이비 오일."

밀레시안은 속으로 생각했다. 이번 섹스는 존나 망했네. 마나난에게서 빠져나올 작정으로 허리를 들자 그 틈을 타고 남근이 뿌리까지 깊게 파고들었다. 갑작스러운 삽입에 밀레시안이 숨을 멈춘 채 몸을 뻣뻣하게 굳혔다. 그는 밀레시안을 달래듯 허리를 잡고 느른하게 쓰다듬으며 천천히 성기의 남은 끝동마저 밀어넣었다. 귀두끝이 밀레시안의 뱃가죽 위로 불룩 튀어나왔다. 배꼽 아래만 볼록한 그 광경은 괴이하기까지 했다. 마나난이 불룩 튀어나온 밀레시안의 아랫배를 압박하자 내벽이 수축하며 남근을 좁히는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 마나난의 목에 팔을 두른 채 북받치는 신음을 토해냈다.

밀려드는 고통에 밀레시안은 어깨를 움츠렸다. 마나난은 밀레시안의 오금을 잡아 올렸던 손을 풀고 그의 다리를 제 어깨에 걸친 채 허릿짓을 시작했다. 한 손은 밀레시안의 머리 옆을 짚은 채, 다른 한 손으로는 밀레시안의 성기를 잡고 쥐어짜듯 아래위로 흔들었다. 성기가 빠져나갔다가 단숨에 뜨거운 내벽에 길을 트며 진입했다. 음낭과 둔부가 맞닿고 아랫배마저 닿을 정도로 깊게 파고들었다. 그의 어깨에 걸쳐진 허벅지가 파들파들 경련했다.

앞과 뒤를 동시에 찾아오는 자극은 쾌감을 넘어 고통으로 느껴지기까지 했다. 삽입은 버거웠고 성기를 흔드는 손길은 아찔했다. 밀레시안은 고개를 좌우로 거세게 흔들며 안 돼, 안 돼, 하고 칭얼거렸다. 느릿하게 시작했던 피스톤질은 점점 그 속도를 더해갔다. 빨라지면 빨라졌지, 결코 느려지지 않는 허릿짓에 밀레시안은 술에 취했을 때보다 더한 어지러움을 느꼈다. 온 몸이 전기라도 통한 양 저렸다. 예민하게 부푼 성기를 괴롭히는 손길은 어떠한 자비도 없었고, 그의 허릿짓에 따라 몸은 자꾸만 튀어올라 주체할 수가 없었다.

"앗, 흑, 씨바…알…. 이제 좀, 빼주…, 윽, 힉…!"

몸속을 헤집는 쾌락이 이제 어디에서 느껴지는지도 알 수 없었다. 숨을 쉬는 것조차 버거웠다. 툭툭 끊기는 신음소리에 맞춰 밀레시안의 몸이 거세게 흔들렸다. 살갗이 마찰하는 소리는 진득하다못해 외설적이었다. 밀레시안의 옆을 짚은 팔뚝에 선명하게 핏줄이 올랐다. 곧 절정에 달할듯 밀레시안의 엉덩이가 옆이 푹 파일 정도로 거세게 수축했다. 성기가 끊어질 듯한 압박감에 마나난이 거친 숨을 내쉬며 밀레시안의 안에 사정했고, 그와 거의 동시에 밀레시안의 몸도 가늘게 경련하며 마나난의 손 안에 정액을 뱉어냈다.

그의 두툼한 음낭만큼이나 쏟아지는 사정액의 양도 만만찮았다. 마나난이 성기를 빼낸 후에도 그의 선단 끝은 정액을 울컥울컥 뱉어냈다. 판판한 밀레시안의 배 위로 서로의 정액이 섞여 흘러내렸다. 몰려오는 탈력감에 숨을 몰아쉬던 밀레시안은 비척거리며 몸을 일으켜 욕실로 향했다. 정사 후의 나른함을 즐기던 마나난은 밀레시안이 샤워를 하는 동안 팔을 괴고 골똘히 생각에 잠겨있었다.

밀레시안이 샤워를 마친 후 내실에 나왔을 때, 시계는 이미 10시를 가리키고 있었다. 바닥에 널부러진 옷을 꿰어입던 밀레시안은 어느새 샤워 가운을 걸치고 담배를 뻑뻑 피고 있는 마나난의 모습을 넋 놓고 바라보았다. 인정하긴 싫지만, 저 얼굴은 확실히 제 취향이었다. 그리고 자신은 엄청난 얼빠라는 사실도 인정해야 했다. 바지 버클을 잠그는 밀레시안을 향해 마나난이 고개를 돌리지도 않고 입을 열었다.

"피곤할텐데 자고 가도 좋다."

"그쪽은 괜찮겠지만 저는 내일도 출근해야 하는 사축이라서요. 가보겠습니다."

"……. 1층에 차가 대기해 있으니 타고 가도록."

"오. 병주고 약주십니까? 이왕 주실거면 현물로 주셔도 되는데. 아, 제가 화대라도 드려야하나? 어쨌든 안그래도 어떻게 숙소까지 가야하나 걱정했는데 이렇게 배려를 받아버리네요. 고오오맙습니다?"

빈정거리긴 했지만 내심 마나난의 배려가 고마운 건 사실이었다. 따지고보면 그의 모럴 컴퍼스는 제대로 박혀있긴 한 것 같았다. 문제는 방향이 남북이 아니라 동서를 가리키는 게 문제일 뿐이지.

밀레시안은 도시의 야경을 응시하는 마나난의 뒷모습에 짧게 목례를 하고선 호텔방을 나섰다. 한순간 술에 취해 불장난을 일으킨 밤이 그렇게 지나갔다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

며칠 후, 밀레시안은 퇴근하는 길의 골목에서 아이바와 조우했다. 아니, 만났다는 말은 적당하지 않다. 마나난과의 정사 이후 밀레시안은 아이바를 잡아 족칠 생각으로 골목에서 잠복했으니 엄밀히 말하자면 아이바를 '잡았다'는 말이 더 어울릴지도.

밀레시안은 아이바를 잡으면 자신을 속였다고 멱살을 잡고 흔들어대려고 했지만, 정작 갈색의 밤톨머리와 울망울망한 눈을 보고 있자니 알터가 생각이 나는 바람에 실행에 옮기지도 못했다. 대신, 밀레시안은 아이바를 울릴 작정으로 울분을 담아 빈정거렸다.

"아이바. 너네 아빠 물 많더라."

갑자기 눈 앞에 좀비처럼 나타나 밑도끝도 없이 이상한 말을 해대는 밀레시안의 모습에 놀란 아이바는 잠시 멈칫했다. 물이 많아? 하긴 맥리르 사는 상수도 민영화에 뛰어든 첫 기업이니 물이 많을 만도 했다. 아이바는 그가 한 말을 곱씹다가 당연하다는 듯이 이야기했다.

"네, 당연하죠. 저희 아버지 물 엄청 많아요."

"……."

"그 때 직접 보셨어요? 전기도 보셨겠네요, 찌릿찌릿한 거."

전기 비슷한 걸 보긴 했다. 찌릿찌릿하다기보다는 죽기 직전까지 아찔했을 뿐이지. 어째서인지 아이바는 눈을 반짝이며 밀레시안에게 이것저것 자랑을 늘어놓았다. 몇 번 맞장구를 쳐주던 밀레시안은 좀 더 적나라한 패드립을 입에 올리기로 마음먹었다. 어린 아이를 상대로 너무 진심을 다하는 것 같긴 했지만 아이바 정도의 나잇대가 PC방에서 온갖 욕을 하는 것을 상기하며 스스로의 결심을 다잡았다.

"어, 어어…. 그럼. 봤지. 너네 아빠 쩔더라."

"그쵸, 그쵸?"

"크기도 엄청 크고 굵고 길더라… 씨발…."

밀레시안의 발화 의도를 알아차리기엔 아이바는 너무 순진했다. 어쨌든 마나난은 키도 크고 손가락도 굵고 다리도 길긴 했다. 아이바는 당연하다는듯 고개를 끄덕였다.

"당연히 형보다 크고 굵고 길죠."

"뭐? 봤냐? 니가 내 꺼 봤어?"

"무슨 말씀이세요, 딱 봐도 견적이 나오는데."

"야, 니가 제대로 못 봐서 그래. 나도 평균보다 훨씬 크… 에이, 씨발. 어린애한테 뭔 말을 하겠냐. 야, 그냥 가라."

밀레시안은 지끈거리는 머리를 싸매며 아이바를 향해 얼른 사라지라고 손짓했다. 아이바는 그의 이상한 상태를 눈치채고는 저희집 주치의 소개시켜드릴까요? 정신의학쪽으로도 유명하신 분인데… 까지 말을 하다가 밀레시안의 짜증 어린 눈빛에 눈을 깔고 골목길 뒤로 사라졌다.

그날부터 밀레시안은 퇴근길마다 편의점에 들러 복권을 사모으기 시작했다. 목표는 소시민의 삶 탈출.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	8. 마나난밀레로 밀레가 마나난옷 입은 게 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 06. 22. 1차초고 공백포함 12,007 자 / 공백미포함 9,122 자  
> * BL, G24까지의 스포일러, 바다의 지배자 의상 스크립트 스포일러, 부당한 성행위 요구(성착취) 및 다소 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들 및 아직 메인스트림을 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

마나난밀레로 밀레가 마나난옷 입은 게 보고싶어서...  
마나밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕  
\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

두 가지 이유, 그러니까 요정 여왕의 손을 탄 물건을 손에 넣었다는 것과 그간 흥미를 끌던 것이 제 발로 굴러왔다는 점에서, 우리는 마나난 맥리르에게 축하를 건네지 않을 수 없다. 여러분도 잘 알다시피, 마나난 맥리르는 살육과 전투에서 희열을 느끼거나 누군가를 짓밟고 정복함으로써 원초적인 쾌락을 느끼는 부류가 아니었다. 오히려 그런 종류를 혐오하는 편에 가깝다고 볼 수 있었다. 물론 상술한 종류의, 소위 사디스트라거나 가학증자의 면모는 약육강식의 인류사에서 생존을 위해 조상으로부터 부여받은 긴요한 유산이겠다마는, 부득불 대를 잇는 것에 집착하지 않는 신족-죽음이야 그들에게도 공평하겠으나 정해진 수명이라는 것이 없다 보니-들은 대체로 특정한 목적이 없는 한 그들의 권능을 함부로 행사하는 경우는 극히 드물었다.

반대로 말하자면 소가 닭 보듯, 닭이 소 보듯 서로에게 관심 없는 신족들이 누군가와 반목하거나 손을 잡는 경우는 확고한 목표 의식이 자리잡고 있다고 볼 수 있다. 이는 마나난 맥리르에게도 예외 없이 적용되었는데, 긍정적이든 부정적이든 간에 그의 침묵에서 언사를 끌어낼 수 있는 것은 주로 아름답고 희귀해 쉽사리 손에 넣을 수 없는 것들이었다. 그 대상은 보통 고대의 유물이기도 했고 때로는 가여운 생물이기도 했으며, 때로는 스스로를 번제의 제물로 바치는 부나방마냥 위험을 향해 기꺼이 달려가는 밀레시안이기도 했다.

미학과 수사학이 사장되는 시대. 상극에 가까운 정치와 예술이 삼투되어, 정제되지 못한 사상이 미술의 멱살을 쥐어틀던 시대. 세속화된 종교가 실권을 잡기 위해 펜촉을 우그러뜨리고, 신의 뜻이라는 미명아래 모순으로 점철된 노래를 종용하는 시대. 이러한 시대에도 올곧게 스스로의 뜻을 관철하는 고상하고 고고한 이들이 있기는 마련이다.

종교와 정치 사이에서 아슬아슬한 외줄을 타며 부패의 미혹마저 내던지는 이는 그야말로 혁명적인 인물이라 할 수 있었다. 밀레시안, 별에서 온 이방인, 고귀한 자기 희생자이자 구세자, 때로는 포워르의 도륙자. 이러한 칭호-어쩌면 편견-는 적어도 수십 년은 대륙을 넘나들며 통용될 것이며 어쩌면 영원히 잊히지 않을 수도 있으리라.

시대에 맞지 않는 신념처럼, 밀레시안의 심미안 역시 조금 특이하기 그지없었다. 말이 좋아서 특이하다는 정도로 서술했지만 투아하 데 다난들에게 있어서 그의 패션 감각은 눈 뜨고 보기 힘들 만큼 괴상했다고 보아도 될 듯싶다. 그가 입고 다니는 의복이 그와 어울리지 않는다는 뜻은 결코 아니었지만 그의 과감한 행보만큼이나 외적인 면 역시 주변의 시선을 끌어내기 충분했는데, 이는 종종 밀레시안의 행적이 과대평가되었다는 일부 학계의 주장을 뒷받침-그것이 비록 유의미한 증거가 되지 못할지라도-하기까지 했다.

이러한 세간의 소문 때문일까. 마차를 타고 지나가면서 보아도 한눈에 알아볼 법한 패션 감각을 가진 밀레시안이 얼핏 바다의 신처럼 보이는 옷으로 갈아입은 것은 극히 최근의 일이었다. 남의 말 하기 좋아하는 호사가들은 온갖 이유와 망상을 덕지덕지 붙여가며 추문에 가까운 소문을 부풀리기 시작했지만, 실상 밀레시안이 의복을 바꾼 이유에는 이러한 이유는 전혀 없었다.

그저 단순하게 ‘새 옷을 입고 싶다.’라는 굉장히 단선적인 사고에서 우러난 결과였는데, 옷을 주문하는 과정에서 무의식중에 마나난 맥리르의 영향을 받은 것이 크게 작용했을 뿐이다. 그가 의도했건 하지 않았건 간에, 소매가 비대칭적이고 종아리와 허벅지가 은근하게 비치는 옷은 마치 신화 속에 나오는 미동-젊은 청년의 외모와는 다르게 밀레시안은 수천 번의 환생을 거친 성인임을 간과하지 않길 바란다-처럼 보였다.

하여, 고난과 질곡이 가득 찬 밀레시안의 삶에 나타난 또다른 수난의 발단은 이 옷으로부터 시작된다.

안개 속에 빠진 밀레시안을 건져낸 것은 소름 끼치는 저음의 목소리였다. 안개를 뚫고 느껴지는 살갗을 속속들이 핥는 듯한 위압감에 밀레시안은 잠시 발을 멈추었다. 나직한 목소리는 어딘가 아이를 어르는 듯한 상냥한 구석이 있었다. 동시에 적막의 커튼을 찢고 나타난 목소리는 날카로운 단도를 닮았다기보다는 그 끝 음이 한숨을 내쉬는 듯 들려 작은 휘파람 소리 같기도 했고, 그러면서도 거대한 폭포수의 소리를 한데 응축한 것처럼 들려 숨이 턱 막힐 것만 같았다.

“또다시 아무런 기별 없이, 나의 신전에 불청객이 들이닥쳤구나.”

등 뒤에서 들리는 그의 목소리에 밀레시안은 마치 죄수가 된 기분이 들었다. 수년간의 형기를 마치고 형무소를 나섰을 때 등 뒤에서 울리는 쇳소리를 듣는 죄수의 감각. 발 디딘 현실과 어그러진 그 위화감에 손끝과 발끝이 저릿했다. 위압감을 담은 시선은 여전히 밀레시안을 향해 있었다. 터질 듯한 긴장감이 심장을 쿵쿵 울려대며 몸을 덥혔다. 쭈뼛 선 소름은 당장이라도 밀레시안으로 하여금 왔던 길을 되돌아갈 것을 종용하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 몸을 돌려 신전의 주인을 응시했다. 마나난 맥리르, 스쿠압틴의 주인은 그의 목소리만큼이나 거대하고 위엄이 있었으며, 아름답기까지 했다.

신전의 바깥은 해무가 짙게 끼어있어 한 치 앞도 보이지 않았지만 신의 권능을 직접적으로 보여주기라도 하는 듯 신전의 안쪽은 명징하기 그지없었다. 팔라라의 미색이 내려앉은 남자의 은발은 바다의 포말을 연상시켰다. 어깨부터 정강이까지 내려오는 망토는 어린 자이언트만큼이나 크고 넓어 보였으며, 신전의 창백하고 푸른빛과 대비되어 바라보기만 해도 눈이 시렸다. 조밀하게 짜인 근육들은 그 어디에도 허투루 붙어있지 않았고 전체적으로 유려하지만 남성적인 선을 보이고 있었다.

밀레시안은 자신을 내려다보는 눈과 마주했다. 깊어서 끝을 알 수 없는 눈동자는 설원처럼 흰 빛을 띠고 있었음에도 오히려 먹색으로 번진 밤바다가 생각났다. 검정에 가까운 겨울 바다. 볼 수 있는 것이라곤 간간이 달빛에 빛나는 잔파 뿐인, 그래서 조금이라도 정신을 팔았다가는 잡아먹힐 것 같은 거대한 밤바다가. 그의 이목구비는 파도가 마모시키고 바람이 깎아낸 거대한 조각상처럼 날카롭고 정교했으며, 권태를 담은 눈동자가, 귓가를 타고 흘러내리는 은발이, 크고 굵은 손가락과 옷 사이로 비치는 단단하고 굵은 허벅지까지 그를 구성하는 하나하나가 권위로 엮여 있었다.

그의 모습도, 신전도 어느 것 하나 변한 것 없었다. 그가 머무르는 배는 압도될 만큼 거대해서 누구나 입을 다물 법도 했지만 작은 시냇물처럼 청량하게 흐르는 웃음들이 끝없이 쏟아지고 있었다. 신족이 외로움을 견디지 못하고 죽었다는 이야기는 한 번도 듣지 못했지만, 발치를 돌아다니는 작은 생물들을 쓰다듬는 모습을 보자니 적어도 마나난 맥리르는 우울증으로 죽을 것처럼 보이진 않았다.

“……. 두 번이나 함부로 나의 배에 들이닥칠 만큼 무례한 자가 있을 줄이야.”

그의 목소리는 여전히 낮고 건조했으나, 스쿠압틴의 넓은 신전을 충분히 채우고도 남을 만큼 무게감이 있었다. 머릿속이 그의 음성으로 징징 울렸다. 못마땅하다는 표정으로 밀레시안을 차분하게 훑어보던 그는 이내 재미있다는 듯 입꼬리를 희미하게 올렸다. 이어지는 목소리는 이전보다 더 부드러웠다.

“그 차림새는 무어인가.”

“어, 그러니까 이건…….”

“다른 이가 몸에 두르고 있는 모습을 보게 될 줄은 예견치 못했다만…….”

“…….”

“나의 것에 비할 바는 아니지만, 제법 봐줄 만한 옷이구나. 밀레시안.”

두 쌍의 눈동자가 마주쳤다. 밀레시안은 마치 알몸으로 그의 앞에 선 듯한 부끄러움을 느꼈다. 밀레시안, 하고 부르는 그의 목소리는 게아타의 안개에서 자신에게 말을 걸 때처럼 소름 끼칠 만큼 듣기 좋았다. 그의 시선은 마치 자신을 욕망하고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 눈을 계속해서 마주하면 자신의 생각이 들킬 것만 같은 말도 안 되는 상상에 재빨리 눈을 피했다. 눈을 아래로 내리깔았음에도 도처에 산재한 그의 시선이 따가웠다.

밀레시안이 그 도피 같은 행동을 취하는 반면, 마나난은 그러한 밀레시안의 태도에서 유의미한 변화를 느꼈다. 그는 밀레시안이 형형한 눈빛으로 자신을 바라보며 폭풍을 멈추어 달라고 ‘요구’했던 과거를 안다. 소문이라는 것은 바람을 타고 퍼지는지라, 죽음마저 불사하고 뛰어드는 용맹함은 익히 들어 알고 있었을뿐더러, 수십 번 죽을지언정 무기를 들고 자신에게 달려들던 모습을 직접 보았던 그로서는 이러한 밀레시안의 변화가 의문스럽기까지 했다. 그러면서도 짧은 시간 동안 밀레시안을 거쳐간 사건들이 얼마나 많았는지를 간접적으로나마 깨달을 수 있었다.

모든 것에는 금이 가 있기 마련이고, 빛은 거기로 들어온다¹는 말이 있다. 밀레시안은 이전보다 더 부서져 있었다. 혹자의 말마따나 부서진 것들은 아름답기 마련이었고, 이전보다 지친, 그래서 소위 ‘금이 간’ 밀레시안의 모습은 마나난에게 집요한 소유욕을 불러일으켰다. 사실 소유욕이든, 특별한 것에 대한 흥미든, 욕정이든, 심지어 사랑일지라도, 그것은 마나난에게 중요치 않았다. 그에게 필요한 것은 권태의 바다에 빠진 자신을 잠시나마 건져 올릴 그물이었으므로.

여기서, 우리는 마나난 맥리르를 평가하기 위해 다소 냉소적인 태도를 유지할 필요가 있다. 구애를 하던 상대에게 분노하여 처참한 저주를 걸었다는 점에서 마나난 맥리르에 대한 평가는 여타 신족에 비해 많은 토론이 오가는 주제 중 하나이다. 아직 학계에서는 신이라기보다는 지극히 인간적인 면모를 보인 것이 잘못이라는 비판과, 그의 행보가 약속을 어긴 것에 대한 합리적인 반응이라는 찬성의 입장이 분분하다. 후자가 과연 그의 행동에 면죄부로 작용할 수 있을는지는 여러분의 판단에 맡기겠다.

다시 본론으로 돌아와, 밀레시안은 말 없이 품속에서 잎사귀를 꺼내 마나난에게 보여주었다. 그것은 몽마가 부린 잔꾀에 마나난 맥리르가 순순히 당해주고자 마음먹게 만든 결정적인 원인이었고, 성가신 것들에게 훌륭한 핑곗거리를 제공해 주었으며, 마나난의 아집을 한층 더 견고하게 만들어주는 것이었다. 횡설수설하는 밀레시안의 설명을 전부 들은 마나난은 짧게 혀를 차며 무언가를 재듯 잎사귀와 밀레시안을 번갈아 보았다.

그는 밀레시안을 떠보듯 물어보았다. 그대의 목적을 위해 어떤 힘을 원하는지를. 밀레시안은 잠시 망설이다가 무어라 대답을 했다. 신전을 울리는 바람 소리와 저멀리 멀어져가는 뜀박질 소리에 묻혔기 때문에, 밀레시안의 대답을 들은 이는 오직 마나난 맥리르밖에 없었다. 그는 밀레시안의 대답에 옳고 그름이나 경중을 따질 생각은 없었다. 그저 밀레시안에 대한 호기심을 해소하기 위한 행위일 뿐이었다. 그리고 그는 잠시 침묵하다가 입을 열었다.

“곤란하구나. 거래에는 격이 있는 법이다.”

“격? 잎사귀로는 부족한 거야? 몽마의 수장은 당신이 이걸 간절히 가지고 싶어 한다고만 했어.”

“그대가 그것의 주인 되는 자의 고귀함을 알고 있다면 그런 말은 하지 못했을 것이다.”

“알… 고 있어. 요정 여왕의…….”

“그렇다면 더더욱 거래의 품격에 어울릴 자격이 되는지 의심스럽군. 아무리 높게 쳐주어도, 그대가 필요로 하는 것에 비해서 조건은 턱없이 부족해 보이거든.”

그 말이 무슨 의미냐고 묻기도 전에 마나난의 손이 밀레시안의 소맷귀 사이로 스며들었다. 두터운 손가락은 밀레시안의 손목을 타고 어깨까지 올라갔다. 스스럼없는 손길에 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 그의 손을 내려다보았다. 널따란 손등 위에는 부채꼴로 펼쳐진 손등뼈가 두드러져 있었고, 부드러운 커피색이 도는 피부 아래에는 그의 망토만큼이나 새파란 정맥이 손등 위로 불룩하게 튀어나와 있었다.

어깨에 다다른 손은 익숙하다는 듯 망토에 붙은 장식을 떼어냈다. 세 다리를 형상화한 트리스켈리온 장식이 가벼운 소리를 내며 물고 있던 망토를 놓아주었다. 마나난의 것에 비하면 형편없이 작은 망토는 소리 없이 밀레시안의 발치에 주저앉았다. 옷을 이어주던 망토가 떨어지면서 밀레시안의 앞섶이 벌어져 약간의 틈을 보였다. 겨우 여문 흉근과 엷은 분홍색을 띠는 돌기가 보였다.

밀레시안의 몸이 움찔했다. 몸이 틀어지면서 어깨에 아슬아슬하게 걸려 있던 소매가 흘러내렸다. 고대 희랍인들이 입을 법한 토가Toga 형식인 탓에 소매가 흘러내리면서 옷 전체가 한번에 벗겨졌다. 맨가슴은 거듭한 환생 때문인지 흉이나 잡티 하나 보이지 않았다. 그는 적나라한 욕망을 숨기지 않은 채 밀레시안을 훑어내렸다. 당장 이곳을 벗어나야 한다는 본능이 밀레시안의 머리를 새빨갛게 울리고 있었다. 주변에서 뛰어다니던 색색깔의 희귀종들은 어느새 사라진 지 오래였다. 당황한 밀레시안이 옷을 주울 생각도 못한 채 뒷걸음쳤다.

불행하게도, 밀레시안의 행동은 마나난 맥리르에게 일종의 기폭제가 되었다. 속옷은 마나난의 손에 손쉽게 벗겨졌다. 발목에 속옷이 걸려 중심을 잃고 뒤로 넘어졌다. 엉덩이가 바닥에 닿기 직전, 마나난의 커다란 손이 밀레시안의 허리를 잡아 끌어당겼다. 한 손에 허리와 골반이 가득 찼다. 그가 툭 튀어나온 장골능을 섬세하게 더듬는 동안, 밀레시안은 머리가 새하얗게 되어 그에게 안겨 벙어리처럼 입만 벙긋거렸다.

“거래의 대가가 부족하다면 다른 것으로 대신 하는 것도 나쁘진 않겠지. 그대는 꽤 아름답고 진귀해서, 나의 흥미를 자극하기 충분하니까 말이다.”

“…….”

“처음부터 금이 간 것이라면야 모르겠다만, 나는 내가 아끼는 것에 흠집을 내는 것을 좋아하지 않는다. 이것이 경고라는 건 그대도 잘 알겠지.”

마나난의 팔에 힘이 더 들어갔다. 몸이 더 밀착되면서 그의 허벅지에 닿았다. 순간 그의 허벅지에 힘이 들어가면서 중심이 단단하게 서는 것이 느껴졌다. 옷 뒤에 숨은 선연한 욕망은 뜨겁기까지 했다. 흰 육신을 가두고 있는 것은 시퍼런 욕망의, 그래서 모든 것을 잡아먹을 듯 컴컴한 먹색의 바다였다. 밀레시안은 그제서야 마나난의 의도를 읽어냈다. 어정쩡하게 만용을 부려 그의 심기를 거스르고 싶지는 않았다. 잠깐이나마 그와 어울려주는 것으로 거래를 성립할 수 있다면 짧은 불쾌감쯤은 감수할 용의가 있었다. 밀레시안은 몸에 힘을 빼고 그의 팔에 등을 맡겼다. 시야는 서서히 뒤집혔고 등 뒤로 미끈한 천이 닿았다. 흘러내린 망토와 옷이 등에 눌려 사정없이 구겨졌다.

위에서 자신을 내려다보고 있는 마나난은 실존하지 않는 허상처럼 보였다. 벌어진 어깨와 그것을 타고 흘러내리는 긴 은발, 깊게 파인 눈두덩, 자신의 어깨 옆을 짚고 버티고 있는 팔과, 자신의 허벅지에 닿는 뜨거운 열기까지. 마나난은 한쪽 팔로 몸을 지탱한 채 다른 손으로 밀레시안의 목덜미를 어루만졌다. 등 뒤로 느껴지는 바닥의 냉기와 상반되는 뜨거운 손길에 몸이 저절로 움찔움찔 튀었다. 목덜미와 쇄골을 어루만지던 손은 부끄럼도 없이 아래로 내려가 유두를 희롱했다. 검지와 중지 사이로 작은 유두가 보였다가 사라지기를 반복했다.

긴장 때문인지 간지러움 때문인지 아랫배에 힘이 들어갔다. 아래로 내려가던 마나난의 시선은 밀레시안의 중심에 한참 동안 머물렀다. 발갛게 부어오른 성기는 털도 없이 보송했다. 밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡고 양옆으로 벌리자 말랑한 성기가 그의 손에 닿았다. 예민해진 감각에 밀레시안이 짧게 아, 하는 소리를 냈지만 마나난은 아랑곳않고 허벅지를 잡은 손에 힘을 주었다. 엉덩이에 힘이 들어간 탓에 가랑이 사이로 구멍이 단단하게 입을 다물고 있었다.

마나난은 밀레시안의 허벅지를 쓰다듬으며 엉덩이 사이로 손을 옮겼다. 성기에 손도 대지 않고 손톱으로 회음부를 죽 긁어내리다가 구멍 주변을 지분거렸다. 밀레시안의 아래는 주변을 더듬는 손길에 따라 움찔대며 강한 수축과 약한 이완을 반복했고 아랫배가 홀쭉하게 들어갔다. 밀레시안은 등 뒤에 널브러진 망토와 옷을 쥐며 긴장하고 있는 모습을 여실히 드러냈다.

마나난은 밀레시안의 긴장을 풀어줄 필요성을 느끼지 못했다. 이 행위에 자신의 욕망이 더해지지 않았다고 한다면 거짓말이겠지만, 엄연히 그는 밀레시안에게서 거래의 대가를 받아내는 것에 불과하다고 생각했다. 그는 몸을 섞는 것에 꼭 사랑이 필요하다고 생각하지는 않았고, 필요하다면 밀레시안과의 성교에 최소한 세 가지의 이유는 더 붙여줄 수도 있었다. 그 이유 중 하나는, 마나난이 밀레시안에 대해 느끼는 감정은 소유욕이라기보다는 흥미본위의 어떠한 것이었다.

기존의 신족으로서 새로운 신성에 대한 평가이자 감정鑑定으로 해석-신살검을 가지고 있는 동시에 신성력을 사용할 수 있는 것만으로도, 현존하는 신족들로 하여금 그의 존재가 경계와 호기심을 자극하는 것은 당연하다-하는 것이 더 어울릴 듯하다. 때문에 마나난은 밀레시안에게 입을 맞춘다거나 몸에 잇자국을 남기려 들지 않았다. 그 둘은 사랑을 나누는 사이도 아니었고-앞으로도 그럴 일이 없었을뿐더러- 흔적이라는 것은 어느 쪽에게 관계없이 무의미한 일이기 때문이었다.

투명한 살갗 위로 구릿빛의 거대한 몸을 겹쳤다. 밀레시안은 조금이라도 빨리 이 시간이 지나기를 기도하며 눈을 꾹 감았는데, 감은 눈 때문에 시각 외의 모든 감각이 한층 더 예민해졌다. 그의 시선이 몸을 따갑게 핥아내리는 것이 피부로 느껴졌다. 벌어진 다리 사이로 서느런 해풍이 아래를 식혔다. 여전히 누구의 것이라 할 것 없이 성기는 뜨거웠다.

마디가 도드라진 손은 밀레시안의 양 무릎을 잡아 더 벌렸다. 예고도 없이 기다란 손가락 하나가 둔부를 가르며 몸 안으로 진입했을 때, 밀레시안은 그제서야 자신이 무슨 짓을 하고 있는지 깨달았다. 부끄러운 일이었다. 차라리 조금 돌아가더라도 다른 대가를 치르겠다고 약속해야 했다. 에린을 뒤덮은 악몽과 재앙에 정신이 팔려 멍청한 짓을 저지르고 말았다. 그에게 몸을 맡기지 말았어야 했다. 그런 후회를 하며 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다. 납작한 가슴 위로 마나난의 것에 비하면 턱없이 작은 흉곽이 드러났다. 얼굴이 수치와 모멸로 붉게 젖었다.

움찔대는 아래를 바라보던 마나난은 붉어진 밀레시안의 얼굴로 시선을 돌렸다. 밀레시안은 여전히 눈을 감은 채 어깨를 떨고 있었다. 그는 앞섶을 열어 성기를 뽑아냈다. 검붉게 발기한 성기는 프리컴이 흘러내려 이미 미끈하게 젖어 있었다. 성기를 잡고 구멍 주변을 둥글게 비볐다. 성기가 금방이라도 몸을 밀고 들어올까봐 두려웠다. 밀레시안은 형편없는 목소리로 애원했다.

“아, 안 돼. 싫어, 하, 하지마. 다른, 다른 대가를…, 마나, 마나난. 못해. 안 할 거야. 제발.”

밀레시안은 그를 거부하며 어깨를 밀어냈지만 마나난은 미동도 하지 않았다. 남근의 끝이 구멍을 빠듯하게 밀고 들어갔다. 아래가 찢어질 듯한 고통에 다리가 더 벌어지고 허리가 저절로 들렸다. 반쯤은 억지로 벌어진 허벅지가 눈에 띄게 경련했다. 어깨와 등이 부하를 감당해야 했기에 바닥에 눌린 날개뼈가 아릿했다. 무자비한 삽입에 밀레시안이 신음을 흘리며 바닥에 깔린 망토를 쥐어뜯었다. 고통과 치욕으로 벌겋게 달아오른 얼굴은 안타깝기까지 했다.

마나난은 생각보다 끈기 있었고 또 집요하기까지 했다. 밀레시안이 그의 굵직한 성기를 힘겹게 받아낼 때까지, 그는 발버둥치며 자신을 때리거나 밀어내는 밀레시안에게 어떠한 속박도 하지 않고 천천히 뿌리까지 자신을 밀어 넣었다. 밀레시안이 자신의 것에 익숙해지고 질척하게 성기를 빨아당길 때까지 아주 오랜 시간을 공을 들여서.

삽입만으로도 벅찬 까닭에 생리적인 거부감이 목을 치고 올라왔다. 헛구역질을 참기 위해 숨을 크게 들이마셨다. 그의 몸에서는 청량한 바다 냄새가 났다. 그래서 오히려 밀레시안의 몸을 뒤덮은 것은 마나난이 아니라 일종의 거대한 수압처럼 느껴졌다. 거대한 바다, 밀려드는 폭풍, 쏟아지는 폭포수 따위의, 일개 인간이 감당하기에는 턱없이 부족한 것이었다. 비늘과 지느러미를 가지지 못한 표류자의 끝은 언제나 그렇듯 파도의 제물이 되어버린다. 예외는 없었다. 밀레시안은 그에게 익사할 것만 같은 두려움을 느꼈다. 자신의 내장을 마구잡이고 헤엄치는 괴물은, 순식간에 에린에게서 자신을 훔칠지도 모른다.

뭉툭한 귀두는 날카롭게 세운 비늘처럼 내벽 여기저기를 찔러댔다. 거대한 물고기가 몸속을 유영하는 듯한 느낌을 받았다. 내장을 헤집는 통각이 잔물결처럼 쉴 새 없이 밀려들었다. 그가 허리를 쳐올려 깊은 곳을 찔러댈 때마다 밀레시안의 입에서 비명 같은 신음이 터져 나왔다. 밀레시안은 그것을 황홀이나 쾌락으로 정의하지 않았다. 그 울음에 다른 이유를 붙여야만 했다.

“흑, 흐으…, 아, 너무 커, 싫…어, 하아, 기분 나빠, 흡, 이제 그만, 아…!”

천박하고 외설적인 소리는 커져만 갔다. 마나난은 밀레시안의 속을 꿰뚫어 보기라도 한 양 페니스에 힘을 주어 더 밀어 넣었다. 밀레시안이 경련하면서 허리를 뒤틀자 결합이 더 깊어졌다. 빠져나갔던 성기가 순식간에 밀려들었다. 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 마나난을 붙잡았다. 바닷물을 손에 쥔다는 것은 불가능했겠지만, 그는 순순히 밀레시안에게 잡혀주었다.

손바닥을 타고 근육이 움찔대는 것이 느껴졌다. 그는 허릿짓을 멈추고 밀레시안을 끌어당겼다. 성기는 여전히 접합된 채 밀레시안이 마나난의 품에 안겼다. 사뭇 깊어진 결합에 저절로 앓는 소리가 흘러나왔다. 잠깐의 정적이 흘렀다.

정적은 짧았지만 기다림은 길었으리라. 아래로 남근이 적나라하게 느껴졌다. 성기를 문 내부는 예민해질 대로 예민해져 있어, 내벽을 타고 그의 심장 소리가 들리는 것만 같았다. 머리를 시끄럽게 쿵쿵 울리는 것은 누구의 맥박인가. 밀레시안은 그의 어깨에 이마를 묻고 거친 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 그는 잠시의 쉴 틈도 주지 않았다.

커다란 손은 밀레시안의 허리를 잡고 잘게 페니스를 찔러 올렸다. 머리로는 당장 그에게서 벗어나야 한다는 생각뿐이었지만 몸은 기쁘게 그의 것을 조였다. 거친 그의 몸짓에 이성은 정욕의 파도에 휩쓸려 사라졌다. 머릿속이 온통 새하얀 물거품으로 가득 찬 것 같았다.

“아앗, 마나난, 흐윽, 하… 잠깐만, 읏, 응, 꽉 찼단 말이야, 흐끅….”

밀레시안이 반쯤 우는 소리를 내며 히끅대기 시작했다. 매끈한 점막이 마나난을 미친 듯이 압박했다. 마나난은 치닫는 사정감을 참아내기 위해 드물게 인상을 찡그렸다. 이마를 화려하게 수놓은 흰 문양은 기이한 모양으로 찌그러졌다. 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 잡은 채 거칠게 성기를 찔러넣자 밀레시안의 교성이 걷잡을 수 없이 엉망으로 변했다. 절정에 다다른 밀레시안은 몸을 비틀어대면서도 마나난의 허리에 다리를 감고 그에게 매달렸다. 불긋하게 부어올랐던 성기 끝에서 희끄무레한 액체가 튀어올라 가슴을 타고 흘러내렸다. 정액이라기보다는 맑은 액체에 가까워 보였다. 마음껏 아래를 난도질하던 그 역시 밀레시안의 깊숙한 곳에 남근을 박은 채 뜨거운 정액을 사출했다.

밀레시안은 사정 후의 탈력감으로 다리를 안쓰럽게 후들대면서도 기어코 그에게서 벗어나려 했다. 마나난 역시 으스러질 듯 안았던 것이 거짓말이었던 것처럼 밀레시안에게서 떨어져 주었다. 다시 옷을 갈아입는 동안 둔부 사이로 진득한 점액이 후드득 떨어졌다. 미끌한 액체가 허벅지를 타고 줄줄 흘러내리는 감각은 불쾌하기 그지없었다. 밀레시안이 얼굴을 구기며 짧게 욕지거리를 내뱉는 사이 이전처럼 옷매무새를 갖춘 마나난은 어느새 다가온 하수인에게 청금색의 보석을 받아 밀레시안에게 던져주었다. 겨우 비부만 가린 채 보석을 받아든 밀레시안은 떨떠름한 얼굴로 그와 보석을 번갈아 보았는데, 그 모습은 마치 일전 잎사귀와 밀레시안을 번갈아 보던 마나난의 모습과 꽤 닮아있었다.

“빠듯한 거래 조건이었다는 점은 알고 있겠지, 밀레시안.”

“거래의 격이 아슬아슬했다는 이야기야?”

“간신히 구색만 갖추었을 뿐이라는 말이다.”

“그래도 괜찮은 거야?”

마침 신전의 끝에서 작은 생물들이 그들을 향해 다가오고 있었다. 밀레시안은 급하게 옷을 입고 망토 사이로 보석을 숨기며 물었지만 그 되물음에 마나난은 시큰둥한 얼굴로 대답했다. 얼추 볼 일은 다 끝났다는 듯 다가오는 생물들을 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 밀레시안의 물음은 그의 흥미에 그다지 부합하지 않는 것 같이 느껴졌다.

“내게 요구한 것은 그대가 내건 조건에 비해 분에 넘치는 것이었다.”

“그런데 왜 줘? 내가 더이상 당신을 찾아오지 않으면 어떡하려고?”

색색깔의 양서류들은 이미 그들의 발치까지 와 있었다. 밀레시안의 의문에 파댜루루를 보며 미소짓고 있던 마나난이 다시 고개를 들려 밀레시안을 응시했다. 여전히 말투는 단조롭고 평이했지만 그 안에는 숨길 수 없는 확신이 있었다.

“나는 그대를 잘 안다. 그대는 내 예상 이상으로 나를 흡족하게 해주었고, 앞으로도 여러 의미로 그리하겠지. 나는 그것을 기대하고 있을 뿐이다.”

“…….”

“또한, 나는 상대가 누구이든 약속한 것을 지키는 자이고, 이것으로 우리의 거래를 마쳤으니 다른 말은 덧댈 필요가 없다. 이제 떠나도록 해라.”

그는 밀레시안의 대답을 들을 가치도 없다는 듯 쌀쌀맞은 얼굴로 한쪽 팔을 천천히 들어 올렸다. 마치 절정을 맞을 때처럼 물보라가 밀레시안을 덮쳤다.

(끝)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ 레너드 코헨 작사, Anthem, 2002.  
> * 참고자료: 리처드 도킨스(이한음 역), 만들어진 신, 김영사, 2007.  
> 허연, 예술과 시대… 그 영원한 딜레마, 매일경제(칼럼), 2015.  
> 박정은, 부서진 것의 아름다움, 마리아니스트에쎔북스, 2014.


	9. 마나밀레 HL로 마나난이 밀레 줍는 게 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 08. 29. 1차초고 공백포함 10,889 자 / 공백미포함 8,251 자  
> * HL, G25까지의 스포일러 및 다소 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들 및 아직 메인스트림을 플레이하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 마나밀레 HL로 마나난이 밀레 줍는 게 보고싶어서...

## 마나밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G25 전체 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

언제부터인가 생겨난 밀레시안에 대한 소문은 누구도 막을 수 없이 퍼져나갔다. 시작은 누군가가 잃어버린 귀걸이를 찾아주기 위해서였다. 눈사람 무덤에서 시작되었을, 그리고 촌장의 부탁을 승낙한 순간, 그녀의 삶이 순식간에 바뀌게 된 것이다. 생각해 보자면, 밀레시안은 여신을 구한 그 순간부터 제가 대단한 사람이라도 된 마냥 알게 모르게 우월감에 도취해 있었는지도 모른다.

밀레시안 역시 흔히들 이루어지는 담론에 지겹도록 나오는 기본적인 욕구 이론을 피해갈 수 없는 사회적 생물이었기에, 타인에게 인정받고 자기과시 하고자 하는 욕망은 어쩌면 당연한 결과이기도 하다. 그 과정에서 자신을 빛낼 도구로 이타심, 혹은 도덕심을 선택한 것이 그녀의 불행을 앞당기는 데 큰 공헌을 하기도 했으리라.

그러한 연민과 사랑이 언제나 자신을 버리고 떠나간다는 것을 알아차렸을 때, 그 불편한 진실과 직면한 지금에서야 밀레시안은 제 미련을 차곡차곡 갈무리할 수 있었다. 다만 마음속에 혹시나 하는 성급한 기대감만이 남아있어, 결국 그것들이 새로운 불행의 밑바탕-혹은 행복한 결말로 가는 지름길-이 될 것임을 과연 누가 알 수 있을까.

함께일 거라 믿었던 이들의 상실과 죽음, 혹은 그러한 관계의 소원에 뒤이어 불안과 불신이 밀레시안과 함께했지만 그녀의 주변 그 누구도 그것을 알 수 없었다. 알반 기사단이야 짐작은 했겠지만 밀레시안의 작은 머리통에 복잡하게 얽힌 상념들을 전부 이해하기는 불가능했을 것이다. 밀레시안 역시 그것을 타인에게 강요하거나 이해를 요하지 않았다. 다만 그것이 시간에 휩쓸려 풍화되고 마모되기만을 숨죽여 기다릴 뿐이었다.

그러함에도 모진 세파는 가여운 구원자를 가만둘 리 없었다. 마나난 맥리르 역시 밀레시안에 눈독 들이는 이들 중 하나였는데, 다른 점이 있다면 그녀를 신화적인 존재로 취급한다기보다는 있는 그대로 받아들인다는 것이었다. 밀레시안이 기나긴 밤을 보내며 온 대륙을 들쑤실 동안에는 마나난으로서도 도무지 그녀를 회유할 의욕이 없었다. 밀레시안을 둘러싼 눈길이 어디 한둘뿐이겠으며 그가 그것을 처리하지 못할 리 있겠냐마는, 부러 귀찮은 일을 사서 할 마음은 거의 없었던 탓이다.

성가신 이들-주신의 첫 번째 검이나 이미 역사의 뒤안길로 사라진 포워르의 왕 따위의-의 관심을 받으면서도 결국에는 그들을 보낼 수밖에 없었던 밀레시안의 삶이 가여워 보이는 것도 사실이다. 물론 그녀의 희귀성에 대해서 논하자면 더 할 말이야 많겠다마는, 주신을 모시는 기사들이나 인간들의 어린 왕이 밀레시안에게 가지는 동료 의식이나 의존에 대해 모르지 않았다. 심지어 전자의 경우에는 그녀의 일이라면 부리나케 달려와 건져내던 것을 목격한 적도 있던 터라 귀찮음이 앞선 것도 있었다. 그런 마나난에게 있어 줄곧 눈독 들이던 희귀품이 제 발로 자신의 배에 들어왔다는 사실은 꽤 흡족하게 다가왔다.

바다는, 크레파스보다 진한, 푸르고 육중한 비늘을 무겁게 뒤채면서, 숨을 쉰다.¹ 거친 물살은 어떠한 배도 스쿠압틴에 온전한 모양으로 상륙하는 것을 불허했지만, 주인에게 완벽히 적응된 양 밀레시안에게는 어떠한 문제도 일으키지 않고 그녀를 스쿠압틴의 첫 번째 다리에 올려놓았다.

해거름이 지난 바다는 추운 감이 있었다. 거뭇한 어둠이 내려와 수평선에 녹아들 때까지 바다를 바라보는 밀레시안은 한눈에 보기에도 위태로워 보였다. 마나난 맥리르는 자신의 배에 그녀가 당도한 것을 인지하고 있었음에도 아무런 수를 취하지 않았다. 그저 밀레시안이 바다를 보듯이, 그도 밀레시안을 바라보고만 있을 뿐이었다. 푸르스름한 밤공기가 느껴졌다.

밀레시안은 수많은 전투와 고난을 겪으면서 자신에게 상실이라는 것이 꽤 오래된 친우라는 것을 감각했다. 불멸자로서 겪는 이별과는 달랐다. 사랑했던 것들은 모두 자신을 떠났다. 밀레시안이 개입할 수 있는 영역의 문제가 아니었다. 수년간 겪어온 경험에 비추어 보았자면 그것은 일종의 진리에 가까웠다. 때문에 밀레시안은 상대가 죽는 것을 보고, 작별 인사를 하며, 때로는 직접 칼을 찔러 죽이면서-혹은 차마 죽이지 못해 스스로 소멸하는 것을 관망하면서-, 종내에는 누군가를 사랑하는 것을 막을 수 없다면 적어도 한 줌의 기대조차 가지지 말자고 다짐했다.

파도와 바람이 깎은 돌을 짚고 자리에서 일어나자 눈앞이 깜깜하게 암전됐다. 다리가 휘청거리며 금방이라도 넘어질 듯 몸이 옆으로 기울었다. 밀레시안을 단단하게 붙잡은 것은 소리 없이 다가온 스쿠압틴의 주인이었는데, 일말의 표정 변화조차 없이 내려다보는 그 시선에 밀레시안은 거북한 웃음을 지으며 입을 열었다.

“감시라도 한 거야? 그렇지 않고서야 이렇게 시기 좋게 날 찾아와 구해줄 리가 없을 텐데.”

“또다시 아무런 기별 없이 나의 배에 찾아와서, 귀찮은 꼴을 보게 만드는군.”

밀레시안이 대수롭지 않은 농담처럼 던진 그 말은 자신의 삶에 대한 자조에 가까웠다. 그것을 읽어낸 마나난은 심드렁한 얼굴로 대꾸했다. 밀레시안은 고개를 숙인 채 신발코를 모래에 박아 그를 향해 모래를 차내듯 밀어 올렸다. 바다가 보고 싶다는 이유만으로 함부로 스쿠압틴을 방문한 행동에 대한 부끄러움처럼 보였다. 밀레시안의 그런 무례한 행동에도 마나난은 피하기는커녕 벽처럼 앞에 서서 못마땅한 얼굴로 그녀를 내려다 보았다.

“나의 관심을 사려는 노력이면 가상하기 짝이 없다만….”

“…….”

“성가신 것들이 사라진 지금은, 그리 참지 못할 무례도 아니구나.”

그의 입에서 떨어진 의외의 대답에 놀라 고개를 들었다. 자신은 우연히 스쿠압틴에 표류한 여행자도 아니었고, 일정한 목적을 가지고 그를 찾아온 구도자도 아니었다. 오히려 일전에 베임네크가 그러했듯 밀레시안은 자신을 마나난의 심기를 거스르는 침입자라고 생각했다. 실상 따지고 보자면 그것에 가깝기도 했다.

그럼에도 마나난 맥리르가 베풀어주는 그 관심은 너무나도 달콤하고 필요한 것이라서, 밀레시안은 조금은 기쁘면서도 설명하지 못할 불안에 사로잡혔다. 자신이 쏟아낸 애정만큼 돌려받은 적은 거의 드물었고 그만큼 힘겨운 것이었기 때문이었다. 밀레시안은 마나난이 선뜻 내어준 자비를 허겁지겁 먹어 치우기보다는, 좀 더 조심스럽게 접근하기로 마음먹었다.

누군가에 대한 감정을 억누를 수 없다면, 차라리 상실을 당연하게 받아들이자고. 마나난 역시 자신을 버리고 훌쩍 떠나갈 수 있을 테니, 상처받지 않기 위해 처음부터 이별을 전제로 마음을 주자고. 그것이 가능할 리 없다는 것을 알면서도 조금이나마 상처받지 않겠다는 이기적이면서 오만한 생각이었다.

스쿠압틴의 첫 번째 다리는 높은 키의 야자나무와 넓이가 너른 통나무가 해안가를 따라 어우러져 있어 기묘한 감상을 자아냈다. 모래사장의 주변에는 난파선과 그 잔해들이 박혀있거나 바다 위를 넘실거리고 있었지만 평소와는 다르게 색색깔의 파댜루루들은 오늘따라 보이지 않았다. 대신 숲으로 향하는 입구에 파댜루루들이 가지고 논 조개껍데기들이 여기저기 널려 있었다. 밀레시안은 맑게 갠 스쿠압틴에서 이리저리 뛰어다니는 파댜루루와 그들을 바라보는 마나난을 상상해 보았다. 마그 멜의 지형을 닮은 스쿠압틴의 숲이 어린 요정들을 보호해 주기를 바라기라도 한 걸까 하는 생각과 함께, 오만하기 그지없는 마나난 맥리르와 그러한 배려심은 그다지 어울리지 않는다는 생각도 들었다.

마나난과 밀레시안 사이는 아무런 대답도 없었지만 그 목적지는 암묵적으로 마나난의 신전으로 정해진 것 같았다. 신전으로 올라가기 위해 첫 번째 다리에 조성된 숲으로 들어왔을 때, 밀레시안은 꽃을 밟지 않기 위해 일부러 꽃밭을 빙 둘러 걸었다. 마나난은 그런 밀레시안의 생각을 알아차리기라도 한 모양인지 밀레시안에게 성큼 다가갔다. 그는 태생이 신이었고 누구에게도 허리를 숙이거나 무릎을 꿇어본 적이 없는 이라, 밀레시안은 꼿꼿하게 목을 세운 채 자신을 내려다보는 마나난과 눈을 마주하기 위해 제 목을 혹사시킬 수밖에 없었다.

속을 알 수 없는 회백색 눈동자는 익숙했다. 밀레시안을 바라보는 그의 시선은 흥미와 관심, 그리고 애처로운 것을 바라보는 시혜자의 시선을 띄우고 있었는데, 전자의 것들은 몰라도 후자의 것은 밀레시안에게도 생소한 것이었다. 동정에 가까운 그 관심에 정신이 어지러워진 밀레시안은 눈동자를 꽃밭으로 굴려 그의 눈을 피했다. 목소리에서는 숨길 수 없는 피로가 묻어나왔다.

“내가 여기 온 이유는 별다른 게 아니라 그냥, 바다를 보러 왔어. 아무것도 바라지 않아. 내가 좋아하는 것들은 전부 나를 떠나가니까, 이젠 모두 다 놓아버리려고 온 거야.”

“…….”

“예전에 볼 때와는 다르게 많이 염세적으로 변한 것 같지? 너도 이런 나를 떠날 거야?”

모든 것을 포기하고 체념한 이들이나 뱉을 법한 내용이었다. 말은 그렇게 하더라도 안절부절못하며 관심을 가져달라는 듯한 그 어린 행동에, 마나난은 사실만을 나열하듯 단호하게 그녀의 말을 일축했다. 이참에 약간의 수고를 들여서 밀레시안을 제 손에 넣을 수 있다면 그것도 나름대로 나쁘지 않아 보였다.

“그대는 생각이 너무 많군. 나 역시 그 치들과 똑같다 여겼다면 심히 불쾌할 따름이다.”

“그런 의미는 아니었어.”

그의 대답에 밀레시안은 속내를 들킨 것만 같아 잠시 말을 잃었다. 사람들은 종종 타인에게 자신의 마음을 들켰을 때 부끄러움을 느꼈고, 밀레시안 역시 그러했던 터라 줄곧 아래만 바라보았다. 흐드러지게 핀 꽃들이 눈에 들어왔다.

“그대는 어떠한 모습이던 간에 본연의 빛은 그대로일 거고, 나는 그것을 높이 산다. 밀레시안, 그대는 그대의 희귀성을 대가로 나의 호의를 이용해도 좋아. 그대가 원하는 것이라면 그것이 무엇이든.”

“불가능한 걸 말하더라도? 예를 들어서, 내가 영원히 지지 않는 꽃을 구해달라고 한다면?”

“나는 맹세한 약속은 지키는 자다. 보석으로 만든 꽃을 이곳에 심어 사계절 내내 만개하도록 만들 수 있겠지.”

밀레시안은 자신의 패배를 인정하듯 입을 벙긋거리곤 이내 작게 웃었다. 마나난은 그런 밀레시안을 바라보며 그 웃음의 의미를 추리하려 시도했다. 하지만 전능한 초월자의 태생이 그의 이해를 가로막았기 때문에, 자비의 수혜자들 간에 오가는 섬세한 감정에 대해서는 무지렁이나 다름없었다. 결국 마나난은 말없이 밀레시안을 내려다보며 기다렸고, 그녀는 키득거리며 까치발을 들어 마나난의 옷을 잡아당겼다. 그가 말했던 대로, 자신을 대가로 그의 자비를 얻어내기 위해서.

그는 의외로 순순히 허리를 굽혀주었다. 마나난의 상체가 기울어지며 커다란 그림자가 밀레시안을 덮쳤다. 가까워진 얼굴에 몸이 움츠러들었지만 밀레시안은 아무렇지 않은 척 그를 마주 보았다. 나는 나 자신을 위해 네 호의를 이용할 거야. 밀레시안은 그 음험한 속내를 숨기며 조심스럽게 그에게 입을 맞추었다. 키 차이가 많이 나는 탓에 까치발을 해도 겨우 그의 아랫입술에 닿았다. 얼굴을 전부 덮을 만큼 큰 손이 밀레시안의 허리를 감싸 안았다.

몸이 밀착되며 가슴을 타고 서로의 심장소리가 들렸다. 밀레시안은 급박하게 뛰는 자신의 심박이 그에게 들킬 것만 같은 부끄러움에 가볍게 그의 가슴을 밀어냈지만, 여전히 두 입술이 이어져 있고 허리를 잡은 마나난의 손에 힘이 들어간 탓에 그 행동은 오히려 수줍은 애무처럼 보였다. 이어지는 진득한 키스에 숨이 막혔다. 잠시 입술을 떼고 입을 벌려 숨을 크게 들이마시는 것과 동시에 마나난의 입술과 혀가 공격적으로 맞부딪혔다. 치열을 하나하나 훑던 혀끝은 능숙하게 밀레시안의 혀를 빨아당겼다. 밀레시안은 그런 그에게 몸을 맡기며 몽롱한 신음을 흘렸다.

몸을 덥히는 입맞춤은 한편으로는 그의 탐욕을 대변하기라도 하는 듯 보였다. 타액이 잇새를 타고 턱으로 흘렀다. 마나난은 그것마저도 욕심껏 핥아 마셨다. 긴 키스가 겨우 끝나고 급하게 숨을 마셨다. 입술뿐만 아니라 영혼마저 송두리째 잡아먹는 듯한 입맞춤에 현기증이 일고 다리에 힘이 풀려 제대로 서 있기도 힘들었다. 저돌적인 마나난의 태도에 밀레시안은 그순간 그가 자신을 사랑하는 것은 아닌가, 하는 착각이 들었다. 밀레시안은 마나난의 흥미를 자신을 향한 애정으로 착각할 만큼 어리석지는 않았다. 그가 자신을 사랑할 리가 없었다. 기대해서는 안 됐다. 기대는 언제나 자신에게 상실만 안겨주기 때문에.

밀레시안은 그의 옷을 만지작거리며 부끄러운듯 말을 아꼈다. 마나난은 그런 그녀의 행동을 예상이라도 한 것처럼 밀레시안을 조심스럽게 바닥에 눕혔다. 밀레시안은 마나난에게 안긴 채로 시야가 느리게 회전하는 것을 바라보았다. 나무 그늘이 머리 위로 드리워졌다. 등 뒤로 짓이겨진 꽃송이들이 향기롭게 발악하는 것이 느껴졌다. 커다란 손이 허리와 어깨를 감싸고 있는 것을 알아차렸다. 손길이 닿는 곳곳마다 온몸의 세포에 그를 새기는 것만 같았다.

마나난은 능숙한 손길로 밀레시안의 블라우스와 속옷을 벗겼다. 풀어헤친 옷 사이로 파고든 구릿빛 손은 자이언트의 것만큼이나 커서, 쏟아지는 듯 풍만한 가슴마저 한 손에 쉽게 잡혔다. 손가락 사이로 보이는 유두는 긴장으로 바짝 서 있었다. 마나난이 손자국이 붉게 남을 만큼 한쪽 가슴을 쥔 채, 다른쪽 가슴을 베어 물고 혀끝으로 유두를 입 안에서 굴리자 밀레시안의 허리가 휘었다. 심장이 방망이질 치는 소리가 피부를 타고 느껴졌다.

숨소리는 평소보다 거칠었다. 속옷은 이미 축축하게 젖어 있어, 그 위로 마나난의 더운 허벅지가 닿자 밀레시안의 몸이 저절로 움찔거렸다. 마나난 맥리르는 그 속을 알 수 없는 깊은 눈으로 밀레시안을 잠시 바라보다가 손을 아래로 옮겼다. 허벅지를 타고 기어오르는 손은 마치 밀려드는 파도처럼 간지러웠다. 단숨에 속옷이 벗겨지고 다리가 벌어졌다. 밀레시안의 허벅지 위로 옷을 뚫고 나올 듯 발기한 성기가 느껴졌다.

벌써부터 진이 빠지는 듯한 노곤함에 밀레시안이 크게 숨을 들이마셨다. 마나난이 밀레시안의 다리 사이로 손을 옮겨 애액으로 잔뜩 젖은 아래로 파고들었다. 구슬을 굴리듯 엄지로 클리토리스를 문지르면서 아래를 쑤시는 손가락이 하나둘 늘어날 때마다 밀레시안의 허벅지가 덜덜 떨렸다. 손가락만으로도 꽉 차는 압박감에 밀레시안이 저도 모르게 기분 좋은 신음을 흘렸다. 그가 아래를 헤집는 손길을 따라 찰박대는 물소리가 들렸다. 농밀해지는 애무에 잔뜩 예민해진 내벽은 그의 손가락을 성기로 인식하는 양 강하게 물어댔고, 밀레시안은 반쯤 정신을 놓은 채 스스로 엉덩이를 들고 허리를 흔들었다.

간헐적으로 내뱉는 신음에 조급해진 것은 밀레시안 뿐만 아니었다. 그녀가 어떻게든 더한 자극을 취하기 위해 마나난의 허리에 스스로 다리를 감고 아래를 조이자, 마나난은 밀레시안의 가슴에서 입을 떼고 입술로 달려들었다. 입술은 눈물인지 타액인지 모를 액체로 젖어 있었다. 게슴츠레하게 뜬 눈과 발갛게 상기된 얼굴은 밀레시안이 흥분하고 있다는 것을 적나라하게 보여주고 있었다.

마나난은 헐떡이며 떠는 몸을 바짝 끌어당겼다. 그가 발목까지 오는 옷을 들추자 배꼽까지 바짝 선 성기가 드러났다. 발기한 남근의 선단에서 희멀건 프리컴이 방울방울 맺혀 기둥을 타고 흘러내리고 있었다. 그는 여전히 밀레시안과 입을 맞춘 채로 제 성기 끝을 느리게 질구에 문지르기 시작했다. 둥그런 끝으로 클리토리스를 비비자 마나난의 허리에 감긴 밀레시안의 발가락이 오므라들었다.

좁은 입구에 비해 그의 성기는 턱없이 컸다. 단단한 끝이 소음순을 짓이기듯 밀려드는 순간, 단숨에 귀두가 질 안으로 미끄러지듯 진입했다. 선연하게 핏줄이 선 기둥이 내벽을 빈틈없이 채웠다. 아래가 욱씬대는 아릿함과 함께 형용할 수 없는 삽입의 환희에 밀레시안의 입이 저절로 벌어졌다.

삽입과 함께 연쇄반응처럼 밀레시안의 허리가 허공으로 붕 떴다. 엉겨 붙은 두 하체는 마치 밀레시안이 익숙해지길 기다리는 것처럼 쉽사리 움직이지 않았다. 저릿한 쾌감에 밀레시안의 눈시울이 절로 붉어졌다. 조금의 틈도 없이 맞물린 하체가 괴로운 것은 밀레시안 뿐만은 아닌 모양인지 마나난의 이마에도 식은땀이 고였다.

그의 넓은 가슴은 숨을 들이마시느라 조금 더 부풀어 있었고 그의 시선은 여전히 밀레시안에게서 떨어질 줄을 몰랐다. 그의 성기는 고작 반절만이 밀레시안의 안에 묻혀 있어 당장이라도 뿌리까지 욱여넣고 욕심만큼 휘두르고 싶었겠지만, 마나난 맥리르는 겨우 손에 넣은 귀중품을 그렇게 험하게 내팽개칠 성정이 아니었기에 깨지기 쉬운 도자기를 다루듯 조심스럽게 허리를 움직일 수밖에 없었다.

그가 허리를 짓쳐올리기 시작하자 겨우 잦아들었던 고통이 머리를 들었다. 밀레시안은 그의 몸이 제 유일한 구명줄이라도 되는 마냥 손톱을 세워 등을 긁어댔다. 고통과 쾌감이 공존하는 가운데 힘겹게 눈을 떴을 때, 마나난과 눈이 마주쳤다. 그의 무심한 얼굴 위로 희미하게 떠오른 미소에 밀레시안은 할 말조차 잃고 말았다. 그 얼굴은 마치 자신을 사랑하는 것만 같아서 덜컥 겁이 났다. 마나난 역시 자신을 떠나갈까 두려워서. 차라리 그가 자신에게 품는 감정이 사랑이 아니라 희귀한 물건에 대한 소유욕 정도였다면 좋았을 텐데, 하는 생각이 들었다. 그럼에도 그가 있어 준다면 자신의 무엇이든 내어줄 수 있을 것만 같았다. 아집으로 가득 찬 어린아이가 된 기분에 절로 밀레시안은 금방이라도 울 것 같은 표정을 지었다.

“아…! 흑, 흐응, 앗… 힘들어어……. 조금만, 조금만… 얕게, 으응, 흐윽…….”

꼬리를 물고 이어지는 상념들은 무자비하게 들이차는 남근 때문에 뚝 끊길 수밖에 없었다. 성기의 밑동까지 전부 삽입되자 자궁구까지 닿는 듯한 착각에 눈앞이 번쩍였다. 숨소리는 점점 거칠어졌다. 성기를 타고 밀레시안의 내벽이 꿈틀거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 과도한 자극으로 밀레시안의 아래가 저절로 조였다. 잇자국이 남은 봉긋한 가슴은 그의 움직임에 따라 위아래로 흔들렸고, 치마는옷의 역할을 제대로 하지 못하고 허리까지 구겨져 올라가 있었다. 그 선정적인 모습에 마나난의 입에서 낮은 한숨이 새어 나왔다. 페니스를 끊어낼 듯 수축하는 아래에 성감이 한계까지 고조되었다. 무심해 보이는 얼굴과 달리 그의 아랫배는 욕망으로 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있었다.

몇 번의 허릿짓만으로도 밀레시안의 몸은 그를 받아들였다. 성기가 진퇴 운동을 할 때마다 맑은 애액이 접합부를 타고 찰박대는 소리를 내며 흘러내렸다. 갈수록 밀레시안의 머릿속은 진득한 쾌락만이 남아있어, 파댜루루나 이곳에 불시착한 이들이 있을 거라곤 생각도 않은 채 목이 쉬도록 애처로운 신음을 흘렸다.

그의 허리를 감싸던 다리는 어느새 힘겨운 나머지 양옆으로 벌어져 있었다. 몸이 흔들릴수록 다리는 더 벌어졌다. 등을 긁던 손은 그의 옷에 자꾸만 미끄러져 잡고있는 것이 고작이었다. 어느새 허릿짓은 밀레시안이 감당할 수 없을 정도로 빠르고 격해져 있었고, 그녀가 할 수 있는 것이라곤 마나난의 아래에 속절없이 흔들리는 것뿐이었다. 절정은 마치 파도처럼 밀려왔다. 발목만 적시던 밀물이 어느새 몸을 덮는 거대한 해일이 되듯이. 척추를 타고 온몸의 구석구석까지 번져가는 저릿한 쾌감에 밀레시안은 처음 삽입할 때처럼 몸을 잘게 떨어댔다.

잔뜩 예민해진 몸은 그의 성기를 타고 정액이 꿀렁대는 움직임마저 자극으로 받아들였다. 쏘아져 나오는 뜨거운 액체가 내장을 가득 채우는 것으로도 모자라 접합부 사이로 새는 감각은 생경하기까지 했다. 마나난은 여전히 제 욕심을 채우려는 양 몇 번 더 얕게 허릿짓을 하며 성기를 밀어 넣었다가 빼기를 집요하게 반복했고, 그때마다 밀레시안의 지친 신음과 함께 난잡하게 젖은 소리가 났다.

밀레시안은 지나친 쾌감으로 반쯤 넋이 나간 채 마나난에게 안겨있었다. 둘의 사이는 종이 한 장도 들어가지 않을 만큼 밀착되어 있었고, 그만큼 가까운 거리에서 마나난은 여전히 속을 알 수 없는 서늘한 눈으로 밀레시안을 응시했다. 어느 순간, 그는 밀레시안이 자신을 의지하고 있다는 것을 깨달았고, 그럼에도 신족 특유의 무심함으로 그것을 모르는 척하기로 마음먹었다.

오랜 시간을 살면서 그것이 사랑에 기반한 것이든, 거래에 기반한 것이든 간에 상실에 대해서는 마나난 역시 밀레시안 만큼 잘 알고 있었다. 아무리 신족이라 하더라도 소중한 것을 손에서 놓칠 때의 참담함과 불쾌감은 참기 힘든 것이었기에, 그는 밀레시안을 이해하면서도 그녀가 직접 입을 열 때까지 참을성 있게 기다려 주기로 마음먹었다. 그녀의 희귀성만으로도 그럴 만한 가치는 충분했다고 여겼다.

한편 밀레시안은 여전히 마나난의 태도가 혼란스러웠다. 몸을 섞는 동안 그가 자신을 아끼고 있다는 것을 알아차렸지만 그것을 쉽사리 인정하고 싶지 않았다. 그 독과 같은 애정을 받아들였다가, 마나난 역시 자신을 떠나게 될까 봐 겁이 났다. 밀레시안은 무언가 말을 하려는 듯 입술을 달싹거리다가 이내 입을 꾹 닫았다. 밀레시안에게서 빠져나온 마나난 역시 어떠한 말도 않고 묵묵히 그녀의 목덜미에 코를 묻고 숨을 들이마실 뿐이었다. 침묵이 자아낸 시간은 그리 길지 않았다. 결국 먼저 입을 연 것은 마나난이었다.

“그대는 쓸데없는 걱정이 많아.”

심히 오만한 말이었지만 밀레시안의 속내를 간파한 듯한 말에 밀레시안은 어떠한 대답도 꺼내지 못했다. 자신이 진정으로 그의 삶에 편입될 수 있는 것일까. 밀레시안은 여전히 그가 꺼낸 말의 진위를 의심할 수밖에 없었고, 그것마저 눈치챈 마나난은 쐐기를 박듯 단호하게 말을 이었다.

“그대가 원했건, 원하지 않았건 간에 그대의 미래에는 내가 있을 것이다. 밀레시안, 너희 종족들은 머리가 좋은 편이니, 그대 역시 내가 하는 말이 어떤 뜻인지 이해할 거라고 믿는다.”

마나난은 밀레시안이 그렇게도 바라왔던 말을 해 주었고-그것이 의도했건 의도치 않았건 간에-, 밀레시안은 그런 미래의 이야기를 들으며 마치 자신이 평범하게 사랑하고 사랑받는 사람이 된 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그럼에도 기나긴 시간 동안 상실을 겪어온 밀레시안은 온전히 제 마음을 넘겨주기보다는 방어기제처럼 제 마음을 숨기기로 결심했다.

밀레시안에게 있어서 투아하 데 다난들과는 다르게 상실의 고통을 망각으로 변모시키기에는 너무나 오랜 시간이 필요함이 분명하다. 때문에 그녀는 누군가에게 애정을 줄 때마다 자신의 생애 전체를 아울러 만연한 그 비운을 다시금 떠올릴 것이고, 스스로를 억누를지도 모른다. 마나난 역시 그러한 밀레시안을 긍휼히 여기며 그 나름대로 동정을 베풀어 줄 예정이었다. 이러한 방식의 감정 교류가 밀레시안에게 있어서는 불행임과 동시에 마나난에게서 벗어날 수 없는 숙명의 굴레가 되겠지만, 모든 것에 지친 밀레시안은 그러한 것만으로도 일단 만족하는 듯 보였다.

(끝)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹「바다는, 크레파스보다 진한, 푸르고 육중한 비늘을 무겁게 뒤채면서, 숨을 쉰다.」 최인훈, 「광장」, 문학과지성사, 2018.


End file.
